Time
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Ratohnaka:ton stumbles upon a woman in the forest. She has a sharp tongue and a good eye. Rated M for drinking, violence, strong language and sexual scenes.
1. Out of Time

Chapter 1

Out of Time

Ratonhnhake:ton's POV

She came from nowhere. I jumped into a tree and hid myself in the leaves. She had long black hair, falling a few inches past her hips. Her skin was almost the same as mine. She seemed to be very strong, despite how thin she looked. She wore robes similar to mine and I could see two knives on her back, along with a sword and a bow. She wore boots up to her knees and I tell there was a knife in her left boot, very well hidden. She was either an Assassin, or a Templar. I had to be sure which she was. She looked around, she seemed to sense I was watching her but she didn't show it.

"I have to find water."

She spoke differently anyone I'd heard.

She picked up her bag and I followed her. She was heading in the direction of my village. She turned and left the road, heading into the forest. Eventually, she turned towards Black Creek. I had a feeling she knew I was following her, but I could not be certain. She walked into a large cave and disappeared into the darkness. I silently walked in after her. There was no light.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you.." came a ghostly voice.

I whipped around but I couldn't see her.

"There is no reason. I have done nothing to you. You seem to be a stranger here, we're very untrusting of strangers. I can't see you."

"I can see you."

"That is not reassuring to me."

I heard her chuckle.

"It should be."

"I promise you I'm not a Templar."

"Assassin."

She had a beautiful voice. Soothing, and melodic.

"My name is Ratonhnhake:ton."

"Ratonhnhake:ton? That's a unique name. Strong."

I smiled a bit.

"I am guessing you go by another name as well. I doubt most people would be able to pronounce that."

"Connor."

"Hm, also a very good name. Though I have to admit, I like Ratonhnhake:ton a lot more. But it's hard to pronounce."

I nodded slowly.

"I've told you who I am. I hope you'll tell me who you are now."

There was a long silence, but I could feel she was still there.

"I'm not a Templar."

"Assassin?"

"Perhaps."

"I still don't know your name."

"I don't think I should tell you."

She was frustrating, very cautious as well.

"That doesn't seem fair now does it?"

"In my experience…there is no such thing as being 'fair'. Anyone who believes otherwise is an idiot."

There was anger and pain in her voice.

"Are you hurt?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"You sounded like you were in pain. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright, thanks for asking."

My eyes were adjusting to the dark, but I still couldn't find her.

"Look, I don't have time to play games. Please tell me who you are."

I heard her sigh.

"I am here."

I turned around. I could see her, but not as well as I would have liked.

"I'm Esperanza." she said.

A strange name

"Where did you come from?"

"Another time."

I frowned.

"Where?"

She said nothing. I was still very confused.

"Why are you here?"

"I woke up here."

I'd never heard of something like this happening.

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"You don't trust easily do you?"

"In my line of business you do not trust easily."

"I swear on my honor, I will not harm you. I know someone who may be able to tell us what's going on."

She slowly nodded and picked up her bag.

"Come with me, but stay next to me. I want to be able to see you."

She smiled a bit.

"Smart. To be untrusting of a stranger."

She did as I asked and walked beside me to the homestead.


	2. Let Me Help

Chapter 2

Let Me Help

Esperanza's POV

He was tall. His voice was not too deep but it wasn't soft either. It was also very soothing and comforting. From what I could see, his eyes were bright and beautiful. He was well built, he seemed very fit. He was a very handsome man. I sighed and shook my head.

"Puedo soñar, pero eso es todo." ( **I can dream, but that's all.** ) I said.

"What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter. The sun is setting, we should probably stop for the night."

He looked at me in confusion.

"It's dangerous to be out in the open."

"Not here. You are safe, I promise you that."

"Like I said, I don't trust you."

"I'll prove you wrong."

I just nodded and we continued on. We came to a pathway and I followed him through. When he stopped my eyes went wide.

"This is beautiful." I said.

I smiled when I saw people talking and laughing down below. They seemed very happy.

"Your people are happy. They are free." I looked at him. "Be grateful for that."

He nodded and then jumped off the cliff. My eyes went wide and he landed in a pile of leaves. I was worried he had been hurt but he simply brushed himself off. I jumped through the trees and then landed beside him.

"Impressive."

I followed him through the village. People smiled and said hello to him as we passed.

"Are you the lord and master here?"

"No. These are my friends. We have no lord. We live freely."

"Hm."

"Are the Templars and redcoats on your land too?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. But the bastards are sneaky and they have access to powerful guns and explosives."

He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

He just stared at me. I wondered…

"What do you think I am?" I asked.

Ratonhnhake:ton's POV

This woman was very strange to me. She spoke a language I'd never hear of before. It was beautiful but still strange. She said she was a warrior, but there was not a single scratch or scar on her skin. Her hands were very delicate and her cloths were made of strange material.

"You say you're a warrior, but there are no marks to show it. At least none that I can see. You have the same skills I have, but you're so young."

She smiled in amusement. Her bright green eyes sparkled. She had a beautiful smile.

"You did not answer my question."

"Yes I did."

She chuckled.

"Then we should keep going."

I took her to the manor and let her inside.

"Old man?"

He didn't answer and I went out the back door. He was sitting on a large rock, watching the sun set. Esperanza ran forward and looked out at the water.

"I have never seen anything like this before!"

I smiled a little. She seemed so very innocent and adventurous. I walked to Achilles.

"It is done."

He continued to stare into the distance.

"Johnson is dead?" he asked.

I looked away.

"No, he retreated when we destroyed the tea."

I walked so that I was standing in front of him.

"Only to hatch some new scheme. I'm sure….You should have killed him." he told me.

 _Can he never just tell me that I have done well?_

"There was no need."

He sighed.

"Time will tell if you speak the truth. And what about the young woman walking around behind you?"

My eyes widened and I whipped around. Esperanza stood there looking at me. I cleared my throat and waved her over.

"Achilles this is Esperanza. She…appeared here from nowhere."

He looked at her and she bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Achilles."

"Achilles is fine my dear. Do you remember anything before you woke up?"

"I was following a lead on a Templar. I suddenly felt lightheaded and my vision blurred. That's all I remember." she said.

Achilles looked to be thinking hard.

"I'm sorry. I don't anything about this sort of thing. You are more than welcome to stay in the spare room until you can set things straight."

She bowed again with a smile.

"Gracias. Thank you."

"Of course, Connor, why don't you show her to the spare room."

I nodded and took her inside. We went upstairs and showed her the room. She ran to the window and smiled. It was facing the docks and the sunset.

"I hope you'll be comfortable."

She looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for your help."

I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Connor?"

She walked over to me.

"The man, Johnson, is one of the Templars?"

I nodded.

"Are there more of them?"

"Yes. They threaten peace and freedom."

Her eyes searched mine.

"Let me help you."

"Why?"

"You helped me. I live by a code of honor and I will never break it. I'm from a different time and a different place. I can do things you can't."

"What do you mean?"

"What year is it?"

"Seventeen ninety six."

She nodded.

"I come from the year two thousand and seventeen. It's much different there. Wars and disease and so much more. I think I was sent back so I could help. I want to help. Templars killed my whole family. I want them all dead."

I could see fear and sadness in those beautiful green eyes. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not afraid of you. It takes a lot to scare me anymore. I've seen terrible things in my life, horrible things. The only thing that I'm afraid of is failing to protect my people."

She nodded.

"I understand that. Please, let me help Connor."

I wasn't sure I should let her help me. But something in my heart told me to accept.

"Very well."

She smiled and bowed her head.


	3. I Have Seen Things

Chapter 3

I Have Seen Things

When I woke up I heard Esperanza. I got up and looked at the window to see her training. She was incredible! She moved gracefully and quickly. I was very impressed. I went downstairs and out the back door. She continued her exorcises and then she saw me. She smiled and bowed her head.

"Buenas dias Connor. I trust you slept well?"

I couldn't seem to find my voice for a moment.

"Y-Yes, thank you."

She laughed softly.

"It seems Achilles didn't each me everything."

She put her knives away and looked at me again.

"I can show you."

"I might take you up on that."

She smiled again and then walked away.

"Esperanza!"

She turned and looked at me.

"Don't leave the homestead. There are redcoats everywhere, they won't take kindly to someone who looks different from them in any way. It's safer here."

She bowed her head.

"Alright. You have my word."

She left and I took a deep breath. She was very different. She was polite, graceful, beautiful and strong. I wanted to know more.

Esperanza's POV

I tucked my hair behind my ear as I walked through the stables. One of the horses started to follow me. I turned and smiled. He bobbed his head and I chuckled.

"You're a beautiful one."

I gently pet him and he nudged me. I laughed and stroked his neck, he seemed to enjoy that.

"You seem to have a way with horses."

I looked at Achilles as he walked forward.

"I've always loved horses. I love all life, the trees, the rivers and the animals. One must always take time to appreciate what is around them. When I was growing up, we always had horses."

He smiled a bit.

"You're right, it seems most of us have forgotten that."

"It is never too late to remember."

He nodded and looked at the horse.

"It seems he has taken a shine to you. You will need a horse if you're traveling with Connor. The boy never seems to slow down. I hope you'll accept this horse as a gift from me."

I smiled brightly.

"Muchas gracias! He will be in good hands. Does he have a name?"

"No, you may call him whatever you wish."

I smiled and looked at the horse.

"What do you say to Shadow?"

He bobbed his head and I laughed.

"Well then, I hope Shadow takes care of you. And I hope you're able to put up with Connor. He can be very stubborn."

I smiled and nodded. I led Shadow back to his stall and removed his saddle.

"There is no need for this."

I put it away and then brushed out his coat. I hummed a song my mother once sang to me, it seemed to calm him.

"Connor! Connor!"

A woman ran up the road and I ran towards her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I need to find Connor."

I ran inside the house.

"Connor!"

He came up the stairs from the back and looked at the woman.

"Diana. What's wrong?"

"Someone's breaking into the house. The little ones are in there!"

I gasped and my eyes went wide. He ran out the door and I tore after him. I saw a man jump down onto a long on the river. I narrowed my eyes and ran in the other direction. I took out a knife. I hid behind several rocks and when he passed I threw the knife into his leg. He fell with a shout and Connor caught up to him. He killed him. He came back and handed me my knife.

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

He smirked and I smirked right back.

Ratonhnhake:ton's POV

"Well thank you."

"What about those kids? Are they safe?"

"Yes, he wasn't able to get inside."

She sighed in relief and smiled.

"Does this happen regularly?"

"No."

She nodded and then looked at the man. She walked away into the woods after that. Something was bothering her. I was a bit concerned.

Later that night, Esperanza still had not returned. It was dark and there were wolves prowling the woods. I ran out of the house and into the woods.

"Esperanza!? Esperanza where are you!?"

She didn't answer. I was very worried at this point, and frustrated.

 _Damn woman!_

I had to find her. I wouldn't leave her out here, I couldn't. She hardly left any tracks, as though she weighed nothing at all. Even though she had all those weapons, I didn't understand.

"Esperanza!? I'm not leaving you out here!"

"Por que no?"

I looked around, but just like in the cave, I couldn't see her.

"I don't have time for your games! Come out here now!" I demanded.

"I'm already out here."

She was directly behind me. I turned around and scowled out here.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"I needed to think."

"There are wolves and other dangers out here."

"Wolves don't scare me. I am more dangerous than anything out here."

The tone in her voice made me believe every word she said. There was a swirl of emotions in her eyes. Pain, anger, hate….and love. Then she smiled, she smiled as though nothing were wrong.

"Thank you for coming after me though. If it makes you feel better, I'll come back with you."

I nodded.

"Please."

We went back to the manor together. She looked at me as she was about to go upstairs.

"Buenas noches, Connor. Amigo." ( **Sleep well, Connor. Friend.** )

She smiled at me and then went upstairs. Her language was beautiful, unique. I smiled to myself. I went downstairs and looked at the painting of my father.

"What would you do if you knew about me?"

Everyone around me seemed to have a loving father. It made me wonder what life would have been like if my father and my mother raised me. What was it like to have a family? I sighed and shook my head.

"I can dream, but that's all."

I went upstairs and I passed Esperanza's room. The door was open and I saw her lying in her bed asleep. Her long hair fell over her waist in soft waves. She shivered a bit and I walked inside. I looked for an extra blanket but I couldn't find one. I took my robes and placed it over her. She snuggled under the blanket and robes and sighed in content. I blew out the candles and left the room.


	4. Why?

Chapter 4

Why?

Esperanza's POV

I woke up early as I always did. I sat up and found Connor's coat over me. I smiled and got up. I folded it nicely and went to his room. I knocked softly but there was no answer. I slowly looked inside and found him still asleep. I put the coat on the chair next to the bed. I silently left the room and went outside.

I found Shadow and fed him. I went down to a secluded part of the river. I knelt down and looked at me reflection. I let my scars show and I sighed. The largest one was the one down my forehead, down the edge of my eyebrow to my cheekbone. I still remembered the day it happened. The screams, the cruel laughs….

I shivered and then hid my scars once more. I trailed my fingers along the surface of the water.

"~Me enviaron aquí para ayudarlo a ganar esta pelea?~" ( **Was I sent to help him win this fight?** )

I skipped a stone to the other side of the river.

"There you are."

I jumped a bit and stood up. Connor came forward.

"Come with me. I am taking you to Boston. You need to understand my fight if you want to help me."

I nodded and we went back. I went to the stables but Connor shook his head.

"No, come with me."

I followed him curiously and he stopped at the cliff.

"There."

I looked at the ship.

"Is that yours?"

"Yes, I captain the ship."

I smiled and ran back. He looked at me and then I ran forward. I jumped off the cliff and dove into the water. I surfaced and smiled. I looked up and saw Connor still up there.

"Come on!"

Ratonhnhake:ton's POV

She was so free spirited. I took a deep breath and then jumped off the cliff. I dove into the water and then came up beside her. She smiled and nodded.

"Well done."

I gave her a half smile, then she splashed water at me. She chuckled and then started to swim to shore. I felt strange when I was around her. My heart beat faster, I felt a bit nervous and she made me feel happier than ever before. She wrung out and braided her eyes when she reached the shore. She braided her way in a unique way. She pulled up her hood and we boarded the Aquila. Mr. Faulkner came.

"Where to Captain?"

"Set a course for Boston, Mr. Faulkner."

"Aye sir! And your friend?"

Esperanza bowed her head.

"I am Esperanza Vasquez."

"A woman captain? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Wow really? You believe in that whole a woman on a ship is bad luck?"

I smirked.

"Esperanza is a good woman, she is very trustworthy. She is here to help me with the Templars."

"Aye. Come on lads! We're going to Boston."

I went to the wheel and took hold of it.

"Give me half sail!"

Esperanza was looking at the cannons. She looked over the side of the ship.

"The water is so blue!"

I smiled a little. She came and stood beside me.

"Who is this Johnson man?" she asked.

I sighed.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to upset you."

"You haven't. William Johnson is a Templar, he aims to steal my people's land. This why I and my allies destroyed the British tea. It was how Johnson was making his money."

"Achilles said you should've killed him. You said there was no need to do so."

"The tea is destroyed. His money is gone."

She had a very worried look on her face.

"What?"

"I just have a feeling. Maybe Achilles was right." she said quietly.

"Let's hope he's not."

She nodded and went off to the front of the ship.

"She's not from around here is she captain?"

"No. She comes from a very different land. And from the way she speaks of it, a land full of terror."

He walked away and I took a deep breath.

Esperanza's POV

The ship pulled into the harbor and I went back to Connor.

"This is Boston?"

He nodded and I followed him of the ship and into the city. I'd been to Boston once. But that was many years in the future. The guards gave off a threatening aura. People would quickly move away as they came. It felt wrong. I stopped and looked around. I heard shouts and looked over in their direction. A man was being hassled by the guards. I scowled and ran off, ignoring Connor.

"What are you doing?!"

"Mind your own business woman!"

I grabbed one of the guard and smashed my head again his.

"This man is unarmed. Aren't you supposed to protect these people!?"

Both guards glared at me and pointed their strange swords at me. I drew my knives and stood ready.

"Run miss! Run!" the man said.

"No! You run! Go as fast as you can!"

He did as I said and ran. I kicked their legs out from under then and took off both their hands. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away, it was Connor. We ran and then he threw me into a pile of hay. He joined me and held his finger to his lips. The guards ran past us and after a while, he pulled me out of the hay.

"What were you thinking!? Now they'll be looking for you!"

"I'd rather they look for me than mistreat that poor man! They have no right to treat him that way!"

"They will kill you on sight!"

"Miss."

I turned and saw the man standing there. He came up to me with a smile.

"Thank you miss. They wanted to take our home. Please take this!"

He held out money and I shook my head.

"No. The only reward I need is for you to live a happy life." I said.

He smiled again.

"Thank you miss. I'll never forget what you've done. I've torn down some posters of you, they shouldn't be looking for you anymore."

He left and I smiled. Connor turned me to face him.

"Why would you risk your life for people you don't know? For nation you've only been in for a month?"

I moved closer and looked into his eyes.

"I have seen people suffer because of the greed or cruelty of others. Every day I see it. I help whoever I can, whenever I can, how ever I can." I told him.

He looked at me in a very strange way.

"What?"

"Nothing, we should keep going."

I just nodded and continued to follow him.


	5. Freedom Fighter

Chapter 5

Freedom Fighter

Ratonhnhake:ton's POV

I showed her Boston. I showed her how the redcoats treated the people and explained to her why I fought to end it. She didn't speak, she only listened. We passed the Green Dragon tavern and I froze.

"What is it?"

I didn't know how to answer her. She sighed.

"I'm guessing that's their little base."

I just nodded. I felt her soft hand on mine and she gently pulled me away.

"You can't fight all of them on your own. Not even with me fighting at your side. You need to take them out. One by one."

I sighed and she moved her hand to my arm.

"Look at me Connor."

I did as she asked and looked down into her shining eyes.

"I told you I would show how I fight. I'm going to help you no matter what it takes. But I need you to trust me." she said.

I looked deep into her eyes. I saw the pleading look and the anger for what my father and the others were doing. I took her hands in mine and nodded.

"I trust you."

She smiled softly and nodded.

"Come with me."

She took my hand and led me back to the Aquila.

"Como dios como mi testigo, lo ayudaré a detenerlos." ( **As god as my witness, I will help him stop them.** )

Her compassion and loyalty was amazing. She would lay her life down to help those she didn't know. She would lay down her life for me, to help me kill the Templars. Esperanza was special, she was pure and her heart was the most loving I'd ever seen. We boarded the ship and set a course for home. She sat on a railing near me and watched as Boston faded away.

I couldn't help but watch her. She really was beautiful, in so many ways. She was so different, so special. I wanted to know more about her.

Esperanza's POV

When we returned I immediately started teaching Connor. He was a fast learner and eager. It reminded me of when my father taught me. Watching Connor reminded me of myself.

Five months passed and he'd learned everything. I smiled at him and bowed.

"Congratulations. You just graduated. I've taught you all I know."

He smiled at me, a true smile. We had become closer during the past months. He came up to me and took my hand.

"Thank you Esperanza. Thank you for everything."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Now you are even more prepared to fight those bastards."

"You don't know how grateful I am."

"You're my dearest friend. I would lay down my life for you Connor. You're the only one have in this place."

His smile grew and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I have never known a woman like you. You're so brave and strong. You put everyone before yourself. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You won't have to."

Then he did something he'd never done before. He put his arms around me and held me close. I smiled and embraced him. When we separated and I nodded and then went into the house. Someone came rushing through the door.

"Ratonhnhake:ton! Ratonhnhake:ton!?"

He saw me and then Connor came.

"Kanen'to:kon? Why are you here? Has something happened?"

He came up to him.

"William Johnson had returned- with all the money required to buy our land. He meets with the elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist. But I fear he shall have his way unless you intervene."

"How is this possible? We destroyed the tea!"

I'd never seen him so angry.

"The Templars are nothing if not resourceful. You should have heeded my warning." Achilles said.

I looked at Connor.

"We have to do something." I said.

"Of course." He looked at his friend. "Can you tell me where they are meeting?"

"The house on the hill." I said softly.

They both looked at me.

"I saw it when I first got here. Is that where they are?"

"Yes but why would it concern you?" he asked.

"I have seen what they do to the people. I promised Connor that I would help him end their plots and schemes. And where I come from, stealing land always involves bloodshed. These men also give me problems. And always the blood of innocent people is spilt. Women and children. I will always try and prevent it, no matter where I am or who they are."

He slowly looked at Connor.

"~You better marry this woman.~"

Connor gave him a strange look and turned bright red. I looked between them.

"What did he say?"

"I said-"

"Nothing! It doesn't matter. We need to go. Esperanza I need you to do something for me."

"Name it."

He nodded.


	6. Johnson

Chapter 6

Johnson

Ratonhnhake:ton's POV

I traveled with Kanen'to:kon to the Frontier.

"~Johnson Hall is just across the river. The water is well guarded, Ratonhnhake:ton.~"

"~Wait for me here.~"

I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"~Are you sure it is wise to trust that woman? She is very different from us.~"

I looked at him dead in the eye.

"~I would trust her with my life.~"

He smiled a bit.

"~You care about her, don't you?~"

I nodded.

"~You deserve happiness after all that's happened to you. Keep her with you, always.~"

I nodded again and then made my way to Johnson Hall.

I made my way up around the back. I still could not find Esperanxa. I saw a guard on the ground ahead, Esperanza's knife had brought him down.

"Llegas tarde. You're late."

I smiled a bit and shook my head. I turned to her.

"Your people are not buying Johnson's proposal or request. This is only going to tick him off. Get going. The back of the house is unguarded."

"Thank you."

"Go!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be close by, now go!"

She pushed me away and then ran off. I went to the back of the house and she suggested. I climbed up and onto the roof. I couldn't see Esperanza anywhere….which meant she did not want to be found. I looked down on the meeting. There were guards, a lot of them.

"Peace! Peace! Have I not always been an advocate? Have I not always sought to protect you from harm?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"If you wish to protect us, then give us arms. Muskets and horses that we might defend ourselves."

"War is not the answer!"

I rolled my eyes.

"We remember Stanwix! We remember you moved the borders. Even today your men dig up the land- showing no regard for those who live upon it. Your words are honeyed but false. We are not here to negotiate. Nor to sell. We are here to tell you and yours to leave these lands."

I held my breath. I was happy that my people had refused him.

"So be it. I offered you an olive branch, and you knocked it from my hand." he waved his hand. "Perhaps you'll respond better to the sword."

"Are you threatening us?"

"Yes."

Esperanza's POV

I saw Connor on the roof. He needed more time. I pulled out my gun and walked out. I aimed it at the Johnson man.

"If you hurt these people, I'll shoot you in the head. Don't screw with me."

He laughed at me and had his men go towards me.

 _There are less guards now. Kill him!_

I saw him jump down on Johnson. I shot into one of the men and then drew my knives. I attacked them while Connor knelt down next to Johnson. I looked at Connor's people.

"Run! Go now!"

Some of them left, most stayed and helped me fight. When they all lay dead, I went to one who had been wounded. I knelt down and looked at his abdomen.

"Connor! I need my bag!"

He ran to me and I looked through my bag.

"Put your hand here." I said.

He did as I asked.

Ratonhnhake:ton's POV

I watched her as she worked. She was completely focused. She started to softly sing something. I couldn't understand what she was saying. She had me move my hand and placed an herb on the wound. She continued her song and pressed the herb to the wound firmly. She slowly stopped chanting and then removed the herb.

"There is no bullet anymore." he said.

My eyes went wide and Esperanza bandaged the wound.

"Once you return home, wash it and put on clean bandages. It will take a while to heal, but it will not become infected." she said.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping us."

She smiled kindly and put her hand over his.

" Go home and live a good and peaceful life."

She stood up and looked at Johnson. She frowned and walked over. She knelt down and reached into his coat. She pulled out piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Connor, you'll want to see this."

I went to her and she handed me the paper.

"No…"

"Qué es?" ( **What is it?** )

I looked at her and put the letter in my pocket.

"We have to go back."

She nodded and followed me back to the homestead.


	7. You Are Not Him

Chapter 7

You are Not Him

Esperanza's POV

Every night I heard Connor get out of bed and go downstairs. I got out of bed and followed him this night. He opened part of the wall and went down the stairs. I followed him silently and found him look at a wall with paintings. There was a white 'X' over Johnson's face.

"Connor?"

He whipped around and there was a glare on his face. I did not understand.

"What are you doing down here?" He growled.

"I was worried. You do this a lot." I said softly.

His glare slowly disappeared.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Well it matters to me!" I snapped.

I had never raised my voice to him. But I was too worried about him to care. I stared into his eyes and then looked over his shoulder. I looked at the largest of the paintings and looked at Connor again. That was when I realized it.

"He's your father." I whispered.

He sighed and I walked over. I looked at the man.

"Haytham Kenway?"

Connor nodded and I turned to him. He stared at his father. I put my hand on his arm but he did not look at me.

"You're afraid that you'll turn out to be like him. Even though you frequently tell yourself otherwise. Connor look at me."

He did as I asked and stared into my eyes.

"You're not your father. Nor are you responsible for what he does. You have a strong heart, a kind heart."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You were raised to be a good man, and a good man you are. Be the change _you_ wish in the world. If you let yourself believe you're like your father, then in time you will be. I know that you despise your father, I don't know why, but I know you despise him. Don't doubt yourself Connor. If you do, your father wins." I said softly.

I started to walk away and his hand slid from mine.

"Esperanza. Wait."

I stopped and looked at him.

"Please forgive me. I took my anger out on you."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand."

He still looked ashamed.

"Connor, come with me. I want to show you something."

I held out my hand and he took it.

Ratonhnhake:ton's POV

Once I was dressed, I followed her outside.

"Follow me."

I followed her towards the water fall. She stopped at the water's edge.

"Take my hand and don't let go."

I nodded and she held my hand tightly. We jumped into the water we swam down. Eventually she pulled me towards the wall and to and underwater cave. We surfaced and she smiled at me.

"Come on."

The cave grew and then we came to end. There were several large holes in the rock. The moonlight was shining into the cave. Water trickled in from the waterfall outside and the river above us. The water reflected on the walls of the cave.

"This is incredible."

"I found while I was swimming several months ago. I come here when I need to think, or when I need to be alone. I want to share this with you."

I smiled at her. She seemed to like it when I smiled like this.

"But I'll have you know, I staked a claim on it."

I laughed.

"Oh really?"

She smiled more.

"You have a great laugh. I hope I hear it again soon." she said.

"I don't have many reasons to laugh anymore."

"Hmm, then I will have to give you some."

I raised my brows and she told me stories from her life. Many of them made me laugh. I didn't know if I could be without her anymore. She was so loyal and kind, loving and courageous.

We ended up falling asleep in the cave. The early morning sun reflected on the water and filled the cave with a soft orange light. I looked at Esperanza and my heart started to race. She was bathed in a golden light. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, her silky black hair was braided halfway down and the rest was loose and falling over her shoulder. She was so…

"Beautiful."

She slowly opened her green eyes and looked at me.

"Morning. Looks like we were too tired to move from all the laughing."

I smiled.

"Indeed."

She sat up and stretched out before standing up.

"Time to go."

I sighed.

"It's strange, I feel safer here with you than anywhere else."

She knelt down in front of me.

"You can be safe with me anywhere, I promise. But we have work to do, you have work to do. Let's go."

She pulled me to my feet and we left. I could see in the water better now that the sun was up. We swam to shore and she looked at me.

"Lets go kick some ass, yeah?"

I smiled in amusement.


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8

Confessions

Esperanza's POV

Connor asked me to scout the land. I took Shadow and came to a small town. I walked into the tavern there and sat down. I asked for food and for any troubling news. One man was about to speak when the door opened. My eyes went wide when I saw who it was.

 _Haytham Kenway._

He looked over his shoulder and then shrugged. I smiled a bit and pulled up my hood.

 _I know what you've done, and I know what you'll do. You will fail, Haytham Kenway. You will suffer._

He looking around frantically now. I smiled to myself.

 _I strongly advise you to return to your own land, and take your friends with you. If you don't, death will find you before your time._

I stood up and walked out the door.

"Stop!"

I turned and looked at Haytham.

"Who are you!?"

I only smiled and shook my head. I pushed back my hood and walked closer. I looked him over. Connor shared some of his features, though they were few. I shook my head and turned away. I hear a click and turned back.

"I won't ask again."

I only smiled and chuckled.

"Buenas werte." ( **Good luck.** )

I walked away and he did nothing. I was not afraid of him.

I returned to the homestead and I looked for Connor. I walked into the house.

"Connor?"

I searched the house but he was not there.

"Ah you've returned safely. If you're looking for Connor he left late last night and has not come back."

I smiled a bit.

"I think I know where he is."

I let and went to the river. I hung my bag in a tree and dove into the water. I made my way to the cave. I swam inside and moved my hair from my face. I walked inside and saw him there.

"Connor."

He turned and smiled at me. I smiled and went to him.

"I don't have news of Pitcairn, but I…"

How was I to tell him about his father. I had him sit on rock shelf on the wall.

"Your father. I met him."

His smile fell off his handsome face.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked slowly.

"No, no! But I did scare him a bit. He doen't know I can enter his mind."

Connor smiled a bit.

"Never go near him again. Don't even let him know you're there. I don't want him to hurt you."

I slowly smiled.

"You really care about me."

"Of course I do."

I smiled

Ratonhnhake:ton's POV

Just like that morning not so long ago, she was bathed in golden light as the sun spilled into the cave.

 _Beautiful._

She smiled at me. I'd forgotten she could hear me. My face felt hot and I put my hand on her arm. I didn't know what I should say. I looked at the jewel around her neck.

"Who gave this to you?"

She looked down and lightly touched it.

"It was my mother's. She died when I was a very small child. My father left it to me when he died."

"When did he die?"

"When I was fifteen."

I slowly nodded. She stood, her hands sliding from mine, and walked to the largest hole in the wall.

"My mother died giving birth to my sister. Neither of them survived. I was only six when she died. My father's heart broke every day. The only thing that kept him alive was me. He raised me and taught me everything he knew. My father lost the will to live. He told me I was destined to do something great. That I had a purpose in life. I think my purpose was to come here."

Her age was the one thing I'd forgotten how young she really was.

"I've seen people lose the ones they loved. I believed it was better to be alone then risk heartbreak. But things are different now."

I stood up but stayed where I was.

"I don't understand." I said.

The sun hit her necklace and reflected the room with dazzling sparkles and color. I couldn't help but smile. She turned and looked at me.

"Are you blind?" she asked softly.

I had a feeling, and I hoped I wasn't wrong. I walked up to her and slowly raised my hand to her cheek. I had to tell her, I wasn't going miss this chance. I slowly leaned forward and she closed her eyes. My own eyes closed when my lips touched hers.

 _I know now._

 _"I was afraid you didn't. And that you didn't share my feelings."_

 _How could I not? After everything you've done for me, for my people…_

She pulled back from me and smiled.

"I would do it all again in a heartbeat. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Connor."

I smiled at her and ran my hands down her shoulders to her arms.

"I'm in love with you, Esperanza." I whispered.

Her smiled grew.

"Amor de mi vida." ( **Love of my life.** )

"Your language is beautiful."

She chuckled.

"Maybe I'll teach you."

"Maybe?"

A playful smile came to her lips. I kissed her again, this time it was longer. I held her close to me and it made me realize just how thin she truly was. I felt that she might break if I held her too tightly.

 _"I'm not going break, Connor. I may look like it but I promise you I will not."_

I held her tighter. She pulled away and then laid her head against my shoulder.

"Connor."

I moved so I could look into her eyes. She smiled at me.

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

I smiled more than I ever had in my whole life.


	9. The Next Target

Chapter 9

The Next Target

Esperanza's POV

We continued to follow leads on Pitcairn, but we always came to a dead end. I started to go downstairs when I heard Achilles and Connor talking.

"It's a start. But to truly be free of Templar influence, all of them must be dealt with in turn. Even your father-"

"I know."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"You speak the words, but do you believe them?" Achilles asked.

I started walking up the stairs when a knock came at the door. I opened it and the man handed me a letter. I read through and my eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"A man named Paul Revere needs your help. It speaks of Boston and the redcoats."

"It seems you've made an impression on the sons of liberty." Achilles said.

"They mistake me for one of their own." he looked at the man. "Please tell Mister Revere he has my sympathies, but I cannot help at present."

I touched his arm.

"Pitcairn is mentioned in this letter, Connor. We need to go."

He took the letter and read it quickly.

"Where are we to go?"

"Mister Revere's house in Boston. If you'd like I can…"

Connor pushed past him and I ran after him. I gave the man an apologetic look as I walked away.

"Are we riding or sailing?"

"Riding."

I nodded and mounted Shadow. We rode fast and I followed him to Boston. Boston still amazed me, but the guards still infuriated me. Connor put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"When this is over things will be different."

I nodded but still it seemed never ending. When we reached lord Revere's home, he simply walked inside. I followed as always and he opened another door. A man with a teapot looked at us.

"Ah, Connor. What a relief! You came!"

He set the teapot down and walked over.

"Allow me to…" he touched Connor's arm and he pushed him back. "to introduce you to William Dawes and Robert Newman."

I nodded.

"This is Esperanza." Connor said.

"Welcome! Any friend of Connor's is a friend of ours."

"You letter said John Pitcairn was here." Connor said.

"Aye. He's readying an assault on Lexington, where Adams and Hancock have taken shelter. After that, he will march on Concord- hoping to destroy our weapons and supplies. You must help us."

Connor looked at me and I put my hand on his arm.

"Tell us where to go and we'll handle it." I said.

"He has dozens, if not thousands of soldiers at his command. You cannot hope to match them by yourself."

"Honey I've been through worse than this. I'm not scared of his little friends."

"No, he's right."

"Fear not, you will not have to do this alone. We have an entire army of out own- merely awaiting the order to take up arms."

I stepped forward.

"Then you must call upon them at once! You're running out of time." I said.

"Indeed. Connor and I will cross the Charles river and rouse the boys."

"Esperanza comes with us. I won't leave her behind."

Revere looked from Connor to myself. He smiled a bit and then nodded.

"William, I need you to take the overland route and do the same. Robert, I need you up in Christ Church. Light the signal. Two lanterns- our enemy comes by sea."

The two men left and Revere came back to us. Once again he put his hand on Connor's shoulder. He grabbed his wrist.

"No time for dawdling my friends! We have lives to save. Come on!"

He pulled his wrist away and I smiled a bit. We walked outside and I mounted Shadow.

"We have to cross the river." Revere said.

I sighed and got off the horse. I leaned close and pat his neck.

"~Go around the river. Find me on the other side.~"

He turned and trotted away. Connor held out his hand and helped me into the boat. I sat beside him and played with the leaf on my bracelet.

"In all my years, I've never understood the need for war. The only things to come from it is pain, grief and death. What has ever come from war that is good? Does it ever end?" I whispered.

Connor took my hand and I looked at him.

"Once they are gone, things will be better. I promise you."

I nodded and he stroked the back of my hand. I looked at the stars and smiled. I had always loved the stars.

Ratonhnhake:ton's POV

She looked up at the sky with a smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled like the stars and I couldn't stop looking at her.

 _"Am I distracting you?"_

I smiled.

 _Yes. And I hope you keep distracting me until the day I die._

She smiled again and then looked at me. It was unusual for me to be so playful.

"We're almost there my friends."

I looked out and saw the shore. Shadow was actually there waiting. Esperanza smiled and ran to him.

"That's some horse."

We got out of the boat and I pulled it ashore.

"Seems they've only left one horse. We'll have to ride together."

Revere got on the horse.

"You take the reins, I'll navigate. Quickly Connor, get on the horse!"

"Relax vato, he's pulling the boat to shore. If you wanted to be quick you should have helped him." Esperanza snapped.

Revere shut his mouth after that. I got on the horse and Esperanza moved up next to us.

"I'll guide you towards those we need to alert! Follow my directions and we'll be done in no time."

I nodded and we made our way to the first house and knocked on the door. Esperanza stayed on Shadow and kept her eyes open for redcoats.

"Let everyone know that the Regulars march for Lexington and Concord."

The man inside shouted,

"The British are coming!"

"Back in the saddle my friend. We have more people to warn."

We went on to the next house and spread the same warning. The third house seemed to worry Esperanza. She got off her horse and grabbed my arm. I turned to her and saw the concern.

"Something is wrong here. It does not feel right."

I looked around but Paul had already knocked on the door.

"The Regulars are on the move!"

"Here. WE'RE HERE!"

A redcoat pushed his way out the door. He had barely set one foot out when a knife went through his eye. I looked at Esperanza. More were coming and she took her knives.

"We need to lose them!" Revere said.

"Connor, take him and go! I'll handle this."

"No!"

She looked at me and pushed me towards Shadow.

"Rapido!" ( **Hurry!** )

I started to shake my head again.

"GO!"

She ran at the redcoats. I tried to go after her but Revere pulled me back.

"Hurry Conner."

 _"Go! I'll be alright! I'll find you, I promise."_

I mounted Shadow and we rode away. I was scared, very scared. She was well trained but I was scared she'd get hurt or worse.

We came to the last house and he knocked on the door. There was no answer. I looked around and so did he.

"Where the devil is he?"

He knocked again.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" I asked.

"Sure I'm sure."

We started to walk to the side of the house. A topless woman came running past us. Revere looked very surprised. A man came shortly after. He had a shirt, but no pants.

"Prescott?" he asked.

The man smiled.

"Evening gents!"

These people would never cease to surprise me.

"Listen, the Regulars are out. You need to rally your men. And uh…put on some trousers."

"At once."

He smiled and then walked inside.

"I could've gone without seeing that."

I whipped around and saw Esperanza. I ran to her and took her in my arms. There wasn't a single scratch on her. I pulled back and held her face in my hands.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Connor. I said I would be."

I just smiled and pulled her back into my arms.


	10. Pain

Chapter 10

Pain

Esperanza's POV

He held me as though I had been gone for years. I wasn't used to so much physical contact.

"We have to keep moving." Revere said.

Connor looked a bit annoyed but I just nodded. He put me on Shadow and then got back on the other horse. Revere took us to a large house. Connor took me off the horse and I kissed his cheek. We walked inside and found three men sitting around a fire. They looked at us as we walked in.

"Paul, Connor. Good to see you."

Connor pushed past Revere and walked to the man who had spoken.

"You need to leave. The redcoats are coming."

"Aye, so William's told us. Let them conduct their little search. They'll find nothing here."

"They're coming to kill you! You have to get out of here." I said.

His eyes went wide and he looked at Revere.

"I'm afraid it's true."

The man sighed and stood.

"I suppose we have no choice then, but to go. What of you three?"

"Dawes and I will continue on to Concord. Connor, it's best if you and Esperanza stay here and help our man John Parker hold the town. It'll give us time to spread the word."

He left and Connor and I looked at each other. I nodded and he took my hand.

We found John Parker that morning, a line of soldiers in front of him. He looked sick.

"Stand your ground men! Don't fire unless fired upon! But if they mean to have war, let it begin here!" he said.

Connor looked at the hill and I grabbed his arm to keep him from running.

"Pitcairn!"

They fired and many of the soldiers ran off.

"What the deuce are you doing!? Hold your positions!"

My eyes widened and Connor pulled him back as he kept shouting.

"They are not coming back. You will have to make do with those who remain." Connor said.

"Don't you lecture me on how- Return fire! Return fire!"

They started to fight back.

"You need to get to Concord and warn the others."

He reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Connor.

"Show this to whoever leads there. Should be a man by the name of James Barrett. Go on now!"

We both mounted Shadow. We rode as fast as we could. Then I heard people shouting. They were taking hostages. I jumped off Shadow and he stopped.

"What are you doing!?"

"My job! Keep going! Strike Pitcairn down! Now!"

"No! Get back on the horse Esperanza."

I looked into his eyes and then looked at Shadow.

"Shadow ~get him out of here. No matter what he says or does, you keep going!~"

Shadow took off and Connor called for me. I turned and ran at the men taking hostages.

Ratonhnhake:ton's POV

Shadow wouldn't let me stop. Whatever she told him, he had no intention of disobeying. I found a man dressed in red. Shadow stopped and I jumped off him.

"Blood's been spilled in Lexington, and there's more to come. The regulars are on the march."

He just looked at me and slowly walked forward.

"You don't say? Why do you think I've men up here?"

I didn't answer.

"Go home, 'fore you get yourself killed. I've enough to worry about without some green boy looking to play hero."

He turned away but I grabbed him and turned him back.

"I won't leave! You can either help me or I'll do it myself!" I snarled.

He seemed very surprised.

"I can vouch for him."

I let him go and pulled out the letter.

"John Parker as well."

He took the letter and read it. I walked over to the man.

"Where's Revere?"

"Captured."

He said it as though it happened regularly.

"What?"

"Fear not. That man's no stranger to sticky situations. He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Ahem!"

Barrett came back.

"You ladies finished gossiping? Parker seems to believe you're not completely useless. So I suppose there's a thing or two you might be able to help us with…" He looked to the bridge. "When the fighting starts, we'll need to hold those positions there. They're critical to the defense of Concord. Good boys, not used to soldiering. They need someone with experience to direct 'em. That something you can do?"

I wanted, no, needed to get back to Esperanza. However, I knew she would want me to help these men first. I sighed and nodded.

"You'd best be telling the truth."

I looked directly into his eyes.

"You have my word."

"Then I suppose all that's left to do, is wait."

I nodded and mounted Shadow.

Esperanza's POV

They kept coming and coming. People were screaming and running to find shelter. I found a boy trapped and rushed forward. There were ropes and debris all over him.

"As soon as I cut you loose I need you to run as fast as you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

I took my hunting knife and cut through the ropes. I moved the debris as quickly as I could and he ran. I ran with him, until I felt a searing pain shoot through me. I fell to the ground hard. I looked back and saw the Pitcairn man. He'd shot me through the side. The bullet went straight through. Soon I was being dragged away. The boy had come back to save me. He pulled me into what seemed to be a cellar. The pain was excruciating.

"Connor! I need….I need…Connor…."

"Who miss?"

"Connor…"

My vision was growing dark and I dug my fingers into the ground. I wanted to see him.

Ratonhnhake:ton's POV

We pushed back the redcoats.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Pitcairn shouted.

We'd won this battle, but we lost more. I looked at all the bodies, all the lives that had been snuffed out. John Barrett came up beside me.

"Takes a true monster to do something like this…At least they're gone."

"I should have listened to Esperanza, and struck when I had the chance. Do you know where Pitcairn could've gone?"

"Back into the withered bosom of the British no doubt- so that he might regroup and plan his next atrocity."

"I need to find him! Every day I wait more will suffer…"

"Chin up friend. Many who should've died now live because of you."

I looked at the bodies and pointed to them.

"And what of them?"

There was a sad expression on his face.

"We do the best we can with what we've got."

"It is not enough." I told him.

"Hm. It never is…"

He walked away and someone started calling my name.

"Connor? I'm looking for Connor!"

A young boy was running around and I ran to him.

"I'm Connor."

He looked at me and then held up a necklace. It was Esperanza's! I took it and he pulled on my sleeve.

"This way."

I followed him back into Lexington and to a house. I ran inside.

"Esperanza!?"

The boy took me to the next room and I found her laying on several blankets. Two women and a man were around her. There was blood, a lot of it.

"You must be Connor. She hasn't stopped saying your name sir."

I knelt down beside her.

"We stopped the bleeding. She'll be alright. She saved our boy."

I smiled a little.

"You are always thinking of others before yourself. You forgot to protect yourself." I whispered.

I put the necklace back around her neck and then picked her up.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving her."

"It was the least we could do." the man said.

I bowed my head and took her outside. I tried to put her on Shadow but she kept slipping off. Shadow walked over to a fallen horse and nudged the saddle. I set her down and leaned her against the fence. Shadow let me put the saddle on him and then knelt down so I could put Esperanza on his back.

"We need to get her home. Do you understand?"

He just stared at me. I had to trust him. He was very loyal to Esperanza. I found my horse and mounted him. I held onto Shadow's reins as we went home.


	11. Healing

Chapter 11

Healing

My room was the closest so I took her there. I laid her down and called for Diana. She was the closest we had to a doctor. She came into the room and I stepped aside. She had me leave the room and though I hesitated, I did as she asked. Time was, I was never really afraid of anything but failing my people. Now, knowing she was in there and wounded, I was terrified. It was in that moment that I realized how much I loved her.

About an hour later I heard a whimper.

"Connor…."

I ran inside and found her still asleep.

"She'll be alright. She heals well."

I smiled a bit.

"She's special." I said softly.

I thanked Diana and then she left. I sat down next Esperanza and took her hand. Diana had removed her necklace and bracelet so she could clean the wound and put her in fresh cloths. Lying there, she looked so fragile and vulnerable. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to protect her from everything. I felt her hand move in mine and I looked up.

"Esperanza?" I asked softly.

She didn't wake up, but at least she was moving. I stayed with her throughout the night. She started to shiver and I found another blanket. I kept the fire going and then went back to her. I looked at her mother's necklace and picked it up. It was very beautiful. The smooth, round green stone was surrounded by a shining silver rim. The chain was like a thin rope and it too was a shining silver. I knew it was very important to her. I set it back down and took a deep breath.

"Connor…"

I looked at her but she still slept on. I couldn't help but smile.

"So you dream about me? I dream of you as well." I whispered.

I stroked her cheek softly with my free hand while keeping her hand in the other.

Esperanza's POV

When I opened my eyes I was in bed. I looked around and found Connor's head resting on the edge of the bed. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. He slowly started to stir and I continued to run my fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I had never seen him smile so much. He took my hand and I sat up.

"Careful!"

"Yeah I know. This isn't the first time. How long have I been out?"

"Almost four days."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'll be sure to let Pitcairn know how much I appreciate him shooting me." I growled.

"I don't doubt it."

"Was the boy safe?"

"Yes."

"Good then I did win."

He looked confused and I smirked.

"I know you want those Templars dead for what they did to your people. Would I be asking too much if I asked to take care of Pitcairn personally?"

He shook his head.

"Not at all."

I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You scared me." he whispered.

"What? Nothing scares you Connor."

"Seeing you lying there did. You've no idea how scared I am of losing you. I already lost my mother. I will NOT lose you too."

I smiled a bit and lifted his face.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I've been through a lot worse than this. Yo prometo, I promise."

He nodded but I knew he was only trying to make me feel better. I sighed and laid back against the pillows.

"Connor I'm not one of those women who need to be protected all day every day. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself. I've been taking care of myself since I was fifteen. I can make my own decisions."

"I never said you couldn't." he whispered.

"Maybe not, but I know sometimes you think I can't. I understand that you worry about me, because you care about me…but you don't have to always be a hero to me. You're my hero regardless of what you do. I need you to trust me."

"I _do_ trust you. I just don't want to lose anyone else in my life."

I slowly nodded. I understood that.

"Then trust me when I say I won't die on you. I give you my word."

I stared into his eyes and he slowly leaned forward. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. I put my hand on the side of his face and pulled him closer. I kissed him harder and he deepened the kiss. I pulled him on top of me. I wasn't planning on doing anything other than kissing him. His tongue entered my mouth and wrestled with mine. I held back my moan and he pulled away slightly. I gave me one more kiss and then got off the bed.

"I wasn't done with you." I said.

"I wasn't done either, but all good things must come to end. That won't be the last time I kiss you." he said.

I smiled and pat his cheek.

"No it will not. And I won't be in this bed much longer. I can assure you of that." I told him.

"You're not leaving this bed until you've completely healed."

I arched a brow.

"I could get up and walk around now if I wanted. I'm just choosing to be lazy."

"If you leave this bed I will put you back and tie you up."

I smirked and shook my head.

"You don't know me very well."

He smiled a bit and I just shook my head.

"I'm going to give you the ride of your life." I said.

"I had a feeling. There is more fire in you than anyone I've ever met."

I winked and then my stomach growled. I sat up but he pushed me right back down.

"I'll go and get food."

"I need to get out of this bed or I'll go loco." I said.

He looked confused.

"Loco means crazy."

He sighed in frustration but nodded. I smiled and got up. I wasn't in a little nightgown like last time.

"Knowing you, I knew you wouldn't want anything else but pants and a normal shirt." he said.

I smiled and nodded.

Connor's POV

I found myself in front of my father's painting again. Sometimes I still wished he'd raised me along with my mother. I still wondered what life would have been like, what would be different now. Would I have met Achilles? Would I have met Esperanza?

"Back again, Connor?"

Once again, she found me. I turned to look at her. There was concern and worry in her beautiful eyes. She walked over and looked at the painting.

"The only thing you have in common with that man is the shape of your eyes. Connor I know that sometimes you wish he'd been part of your life. And I don't blame you. But you can't keep coming down here like this. Staring at his face won't change anything. Please understand when I say I'm not trying to be cruel or insensitive."

She looked at me and put her hands on my arms.

"Connor….I hate seeing you like this. I can see the pain in your eyes and it makes me sad."

"I don't want you to be sad." I said quietly.

She pulled me into her arms and I closed my eyes. She didn't say anything, she just held me. I always felt safe with her.

"Don't give him power over you." she said.

She pulled away from me and smiled an encouraging smile.

"Come on."

She took my hand and led me away.

"Now go to bed."

I smirked.

"Are you going to make me?"

She slowly smiled and arched a brow.

"I could."

I crossed my arms and she shook her head.

"Achilles is sleeping downstairs. Let's you and I not wake him up with our rough housing."

"That old man sleeps through everything I've ever done."

She smiled again.

"Go to sleep, Connor. I'll still be here in the morning." she said softly.

She walked down the hall and then disappeared into her room. I knew why she'd reminded me she would still be here. I was worried that she would be taken away from me. I heard a sigh and she came back out.

"Let's go."

She took my hand and brought me to my room.

"Get into bed. I'll stay with you."

I just stood there. I didn't know if she was joking or not.

"I'm not kidding Connor. Now come on, I'm tired."

I managed to get myself into bed and then she fell down beside me. She immediately closed her eyes and went to sleep. She was a very unusual woman, but that was why I liked her so much. She wasn't like other women here, not even Myriam. She spoke her mind and was never afraid to tell someone off.

When I woke up the next morning, her head was on my chest and her hand was down on my stomach. She was still fast asleep. She must have rolled into me during the night. It made me smile and I closed my eyes again. After a while she started to stir.

"Oh mierda! So much for just keeping him company. Well done Esperanza." she hissed.

She didn't know I was awake.

"Oh well." she whispered.

She laid back down but she was more away from me now.

"You know I really didn't mind."

She sat straight up and I opened my eyes.

"You're awake?"

I nodded and her face turned red. I smiled lightly and chuckled.

"I never took you for one who would be easily embarrassed. You never cease to surprise me."

Her little smirk returned to her face and she laughed.

"I can tell you're more like your mother."

"I wish you could've met her."

She nodded and put her hand on the side of my face.

"One day I will. When I've finished my life on this earth I will meet her. And you too will be reunited with her one day. I truly believe that."

I covered her hand with mine and then sat up.

"You really are an amazing woman, Esperanza. You always give me hope."

She chuckled.

"My name means hope."

I smiled and pulled her into my arms. She held onto me and I closed my eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything Esperanza. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And as I've said, you won't have to. I will be at your side until you can't stand me."

I chuckled.

"That will never happen."

She pulled away and smiled at me. I brushed her hair behind her ear before kissing her soft lips.


	12. Lee

Chapter 12

Lee

Esperanza's POV

We continued to track Pitcairn. Nearly a year had passed before Sam Adams called for us to come to Philadelphia. George Washington had been appointed commander and chief. I knew this was only the beginning and that he would go on to be the first president. I felt a bit threatened and looked over my shoulder. My eyes went wide and I quickly turned away. I took Connor's hand under the table and squeezed. He looked at me but I didn't look at him.

"Truly there is no man better suited for the task." Sam said.

I nodded.

"Really? I can think of several."

I tensed up and Conner stood up.

"Charles Lee!" he hissed.

 _Mierda!_

He glared at Lee.

"Do I know you?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Of course a man like you wouldn't remember the people he made suffer." I snarled.

"And just who did I make suffer, girl?"

"The name's Vasquez." I snapped.

He narrowed his eye and I smirked.

"I'll be seeing you again, Lee. You can be sure of that."

I looked at Connor and took his arm.

"Come on amor. This is not the time or place. Vamonos. Tendrás tu oportunidad." ( **Let's go. You'll have your chance.** )

I pulled him back.

"Best listen to your wife, boy."

Connor stopped and I continued to pull him away. Sam looked at us as we approached.

"Connor, Esperanza, I'd like to introduce you to our newly appointed commander-in-chief. George Washington."

He turned and looked at us.

"Ah! So you're the ones who saved Sam and John at Lexington."

I shook my head.

"The Patriots and Esperanza did that. I merely lent support. It was Esperanza who saved the townspeople. And almost lost her life doing so."

Washington looked at me.

"They owe you their lives it would seem."

"No. Those people…that little boy…the only thing they owe me is to live happy lives. My life is enough for me."

"You're a very humble woman."

I just smiled a little.

"As humble as they are brave. We could use more men like you and Esperanza."

He shook Connor's hand and smiled at me. He looked past Sam and I followed his gaze. Lee was standing back there.

"I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me- I need to tend to Charles over there. He looks none too happy about being passed over for command. It was good to meet you Connor, and Esperanza as well."

He walked away and Lee looked at me. I flipped him off and then turned away.

"Tell me you have news of Pitcairn." Connor said.

"I'm told he's taken shelter in Boston, where's he guarded by a thousand redcoats."

"Numbers don't win a battle." I said.

"Even so, the only way you're going to get at him, is if we draw him out. Lucky for you, we're launching an offensive against the city in order to do just that. Israel Putnam has been given command of our forces. Present this to him and he'll provide whatever aid you require. You'll find him at the encampment on Bunker Hill."

Connor took my hand.

"You have our thanks."

"No need. It's the least I could do. Pitcairn's a dangerous man. The sooner we're rid of him, the better."

"I would say the same of Charles Lee."

He squeezed my hand and I put my free hand on his chest.

"Now that's an altogether different beast. Let us leave it for another day. Best you and Esperanza head to Boston."

Connor was still staring at Lee.

"Connor."

He wouldn't look at me. I looked at Sam.

"I'll take care of him. And then we'll take care of Pitcairn."

He nodded and I looked at Connor.

"Connor. Connor." I sighed. "…..Ratonhnhake:ton."

He looked at me and I led him away. Once we were outside I pulled him aside.

"Connor I know how much you hate that man. I know how badly you want him dead. And you will have that. You will kill him and avenge your mother. I promise." I said.

He looked at me but he didn't say anything. I sighed and he followed me back to the horses. I understood his silence. He hated Lee more than I could ever imagine. I felt the same way about Haytham. He'd hurt Connor in so many ways. I knew that he'd kill his own son if he believed him to be a threat to the Templars.


	13. Moonlit Cave

Chapter 13

Moonlit Cave

Connor's POV

We stopped for the night in an empty cave. I laid back against the saddle and looked up through the hole in the ceiling. The full moon shone its light down on us.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

I didn't know how to answer her question. She put her hand on my knee and I looked at her.

"I know seeing that monster upset you. I won't pretend to understand how much pain he's put you through. But Connor you can tell me anything. I will never judge you. I wish I could take your pain on myself. Do you know why?"

I slowly shook my head.

"Por que te quiero, because I love you."

My eyes slowly widened and I sat up. She did not look away from my gaze, she wasn't shy.

"I haven't heard someone say 'I love you' to me since I lost my mother." I told her.

She smiled sadly and brushed the tips of her fingers over my cheek.

"I'm sorry." she said.

I kissed the palm of her hand.

"Do you love me, Ratonhnhake:ton?"

I smiled and brought her closer to me.

"Yes Esperanza, I do."

She smiled at me and I kissed her. I loved her more than anything, more than life. We separated and I stared into her beautiful eyes.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered.

She rested her forehead against mine and I closed my eyes.

"Should I show you how much I love you?" she asked quietly.

I wasn't quite sure what she meant.

"I don't understand."

"I want to give myself to you."

I sucked in a breath but I grabbed her hips.

"Is that really alright?" I asked.

"Si. Yes."

I slowly leaned forward and kissed her lips. I moved my hands down her neck and shoulders. The cool air hit my skin and I realized she'd opened my robes. I pulled back she pushed it off my shoulders. I kissed her neck and she ghosted her fingers down my arms. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her closer. I pulled the tie from her hair and it fell down around her. I gently ran my fingers through it and kissed the base of her throat. She leaned back so I could begin to undress her. My hands were shaky at first, but she reassured me. She kissed me as I revealed her to me. Her skin was so soft. There were a few scars here and there but I didn't care. I had them too. I could feel jolts of pleasure shooting straight to my groin. I didn't know whether or not it was intentional, but when she rubbed up against me I moaned loudly. She reached for my belt and quickly undid it. I pulled away so I could look at her.

"Where we you all my life?" I whispered.

She smiled and laid back, pulling me down on top of her. She was wearing a strange contraption to cover her breasts. She called it a bra. She brought my hands to a clasp and I undid it. The straps fell down her shoulders and pulled it away. She had large, full breasts. I looked at her and she nodded. I lightly stroke the underside of one and she sighed.

Esperanza's POV

I could feel his rock hard abs as I ran my hand down his body.

 _He's sexier than I thought! Why weren't there men like him in my time? He's such a gentleman too. Man I really got lucky._

I moved my hand up his back and to his shoulder. He was so strong! His hard arousal was pushing against my stomach. I moaned into his mouth and curled my tongue around his. I pushed him back so I could get his pants off. Once more, I was lucky. He was big and I smiled. I pulled his lips back down to mine and kissed him passionately. He pulled off my pants and boots then lowered his hips to mine.

"Oh my god, Connor!"

I'd only slept with one other man, my ex-husband. He was nowhere near as big as Connor was. He was also nowhere near as handsome, kind and brave as Connor. I pulled back so I could look into his eyes.

"Te quiero." I whispered.

"I love you."

I could feel him at my opening. He stroked my cheek as he pushed himself inside me. My lips parted and I closed my eyes. Soon he was completely buried inside me. I grabbed his biceps and took a deep breath. He started kissing my neck and I arched my body so he was deeper inside me. He wrapped his arm around my hips, holding me against him. He moved slowly at first, no doubt this was his first time.

"Just do what you feel." I said.

He dropped his mouth to mine and went faster. I had no idea how he was able to fit inside me, but I wasn't complaining. I moved my hand to his hair and tangled my fingers in it. His lips moved down my jaw hungrily and to my neck.

"More!" I begged.

He grunted and started to thrust harder and faster. I could swear I saw stars. The pleasure was building up inside me.

"Connor! Connor!"

I stood on the edge and I wanted him to join me. I moved to his neck and bit him. He cried out my name and released inside me. I came with him and he lowered his face to my neck, panting. I closed my eyes and kissed his shoulder. He looked into my eyes and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You're incredible." I said.

He smiled a bit.

"As are you."

I smiled and he rolled onto his side. He stroked my hair and I closed my eyes.

Connor's POV

I'd never felt anything like it. It was wonderful! She laid there with her eyes closed, though I knew she was still awake.

"Connor, can I tell you something?"

"You can always tell me anything, Esperanza."

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I was married once."

My eyes widened a bit.

"It was an arranged marriage. I didn't love him. He was pathetic and cruel to those he thought lesser than himself. I hated that man until the day he died." she said.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. I shook my head and wiped it away.

"Forget about him. You're here with me now, and I will tell you every day that I love you. We will defeat the Templars together."

She smiled at me and I could see the love in her eyes.

"You're the first man I've ever truly loved, Connor. You're the only man I ever want to love."

I smiled and kissed her softly. She was so different, so special. And she'd chosen me.

"Before we go to Boston, there's something I want to show you."

"What about Pitcairn?"

"He's holed up in Boston. He won't be going anywhere. And if he does, we'll find him again."

She smiled and then laid her head on my chest.

"Alright. But you tired me out, let's go to sleep."

She closed her eyes and I smiled.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Tu tambien te quiero."

She fell asleep after that.


	14. Warning

Chapter 14

Warning

Esperanza's POV

Connor woke me up the next morning. He kissed me and then we got dressed. We did not travel very far that day. I could smell corn and I heard music. I looked at Connor curiously. He smiled and winked, which was rare for him. I could see a tall fence up ahead and I smiled.

"This is your village, isn't it?"

He nodded and we stopped the horses. He came around and lifted me off.

"Such a gentleman."

I kissed him softly and he put his hands on my hips. I put my hands on his chest and moved my lips with his. I heard a child's laugh and we separated. A little girl disappeared behind the corner. I smiled and Connor took my hand. He led me into the village and I looked around. It was so beautiful, so peaceful. There were children playing happily, not worrying about what was going on outside the village.

"I understand now more than ever why you fight so hard." I said.

I recognized his friend as he came over.

"Ratonhnhake:ton!"

"Kanen'to:kon."

He hugged his friend and then looked at me.

"It's good to see you again, Esperanza. The story of how you helped our people spread through the village. The wife of the man you saved is very grateful."

I smiled. Connor smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders. A woman came up to me and smiled.

"~You're the one who saved him.~"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

Connor looked at me in surprise.

"You can speak Mohawk?"

I smiled.

"You talk in your sleep."

He smirked and I smiled at the woman. I wasn't as good at speaking yet, but I could understand.

"~He is….a…brave man.~"

She smiled and took my hands. She led me away and I saw her husband. He smiled when he saw me and stood up.

"~Welcome! I am happy to see you again.~"

"~You look better than last time I see you.~"

He laughed and I smiled more.

Connor's POV

It was a happy surprise to know she spoke my language.

"Do you remember what I told you my friend?"

I looked at him curiously. He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Marry her."

I was glad Esperanza was far enough away.

"I've only known her for two years!"

"~Do you love her?~"

"~Of course I do. More than anything.~"

"~What stops you?~"

I looked back at him. I'd never seen a happy marriage before. At least not that I remembered.

"~You're not your father Ratonhnhake:ton. You're a good man. You always put our people before yourself.~"

"~I don't know if I can really make her happy. She's so free spirited. What if marriage makes her feel caged or restrained? I couldn't do that to her.~" I said.

"~You are not very tame yourself my friend. I have known you since we were children. You were never afraid of anything. She is a woman who is worthy of a man like you.~"

I smiled a bit and looked at Esperanza. She was looking at us and my smile fell from my face.

"Kanen'to:kon, tell me you weren't thinking about this conversation.~"

"~Of course, why?~"

She winked at me.

"~She heard you. She has a unique gift.~"

He chuckled and shook my shoulder a bit.

"~Take my advice my friend. You deserve all the happiness in the world.~"

"~And what if she says no?~"

"~I can almost guarantee you that she won't. Ask her.~"

He walked away and Esperanza was running around and playing with the children. They accepted her almost as though she were one of them. I decided that we would stay for a day or two. My people enjoyed her company, well all except Kahente. But then, she'd always been very infatuated with me. Esperanza would never kill her, but she would hurt her if she had to defend herself.

Esperanza was speaking with our elders later that night. She was eager to learn about my culture. I went out into the woods and sat by the river. It felt good to be home again.

"Sneaking out?"

I turned and smiled. Her hair was braided and there was a feather in it. She sat down next to me and I stroked her cheek.

"Your world is so different from mine. Happier, more loving and understanding. You're very lucky." she said.

I was surprised she hadn't brought up my conversation with Kanen'to:kon.

Esperanza's POV

I would say anything about his conversation with Kanen'to:kon. That was his choice. I touched the necklace the little girl had given me. It was a choker with red agate beads and red agate in the shape of fang. It was tied with deer leather and the other beads were made of tusk. I looked at Connor and smiled.

"I love you."

He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you too. I'm surprised you haven't said anything about my conversation with Kanen'to:kon."

"That's your choice." I whispered.

He put his hand on my hip and pulled me closer.

"Esperanza I…"

He didn't finish. I put my arms around him and held him close to me.

"Come on. It's late and I heard that one time two boys were attacked by a bear out here."

He chuckled and I took his hand. We went back to the village and to the little tent I was staying in. I kissed him before going inside. After a while, he came in with me. I knew he thought I was asleep. As soon as he laid down I moved into his arms and put my arm around him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

I woke up in the middle of the night from a terrifying dream. I quickly looked over and saw Connor still asleep. I pushed my hair back and went outside. The moon was reflected on the water and I looked at it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw smoke. There was a small fire in the distance. I went back and got dressed. I left a note for Connor, telling him I just went for a little walk to clear my head. I ran silently towards the fire. I climbed a tree and concealed myself in the leaves. I didn't like what I saw.

 _Charles Lee._

He suddenly looked around. I smirked but I knew he wouldn't find me.

"The village is near here, but it won't be a good idea to simply attack it."

"Why not?" said a younger man.

 _You must be Thomas Hickey._

"You hear that?"

"It's the wind Thomas."

 _You boys would like to think that wouldn't you?_

Both of them jumped up.

 _This land does not belong to you. Leave now or suffer the consequences._

"You 'ear her to don't you?" Hickey said.

"That voice sounds familiar."

I smirked. I was having too much fun.

 _I told you I would see you again, didn't I Lee?_

I could see him starting to panic.

 _Leave! You'll live another day if you listen._

"Come out her girl!"

 _I told you, the names Vasquez. Now leave. And you'll delivery a message to Haytham for me. You'll tell him that if he wants Connor, he'll have to go through me. And make no mistake, I'll know if you come back here. And if you do, I'll put you head on a stick and use it for a Halloween decoration. NOW GO!_

He and Hickey ran off and I nodded.

"Very amusing."

I sighed and knew I was in trouble.


	15. A Smack

**Happy New Year dearies!**

* * *

Chapter 15

A Smack

He didn't look happy at all.

"Connor-"

"Why would you go near them!?"

"I was only trying to help protect your village. They knew it was in this area. I thought that if I scared them they'd think twice before coming back."

He ran his hand over his face.

"I know you better than you think Esperanza. I know you would never just go for a walk. Especially not in the middle of the night. What were you doing out here anyway?"

I sighed and looked down.

"I just had a bad dream. Nothing to worry about."

He arched his brow and I tried to convince him with a smile.

"I know when you're really smiling. That's not a real smile."

I shook my head and ran into his arms. He held me tightly and didn't ask questions.

"It's alright. I'm here now."

He took me back to the village and we went back into the tent. I laid down and he joined me. He pulled the blankets over us and I put my arms around. I was afraid to close my eyes.

Connor's POV

Whatever it was she saw, it had scared her. She held onto me as though I might be taken from her. I held her and stroked her hair, trying to calm her so she could sleep. Esperanza had never scared easily, not unless it was for me. She must have seen me injured or something like that.

"I'm right here Esperanza. I won't leave you, I swear." I whispered.

I kissed her forehead before going to sleep.

She was not beside me when I woke. I came out of the tent and saw her helping the women prepare food. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back. Several of the women laughed and she just shook her head. I looked back to where the fire had been last night.

"Ratonhnhake:ton?"

I looked at Kanen'to:kon.

"Is something wrong my friend?" he asked.

"I do not know. Esperanza woke up terrified last night. She's not afraid of anything. At least not that I've seen."

"Perhaps she saw something. Something bad enough to frighten her." he suggested.

"Perhaps."

I heard a loud whistle and looked to the water. It was Faulkner. I went over to him and got out of the row boat.

"What is it?"

Esperanza's POV

I saw Faulkner and walked over to him. Connor looked at me.

"We must go. There's trouble at Martha's Vineyard."

I nodded and went to get my things. I said my goodbyes and then we left for the Aquila. Kipps helped me onboard and Connor went to the helm. He explained what was happening and we set off.

It grew very stormy as we sailed.

"Ahoy Bobby!"

"Who's Bobby?" I asked.

Connor was smirking and Faulkner was turning red. A woman in a rowboat came to the ship. Faulkner helped her up. I stood just behind Connor.

"You must be the captain. I've heard a lot about you."

I knew she was special just from the way Faulkner was looking at her. She looked at him now.

"You stride into my bar off the piss looking for officers. Days later I hear the Ghost of the North seas stalks the Atlantic again. The Aquila has returned and I need her help. Nicholas Biddle now sails for the Patriots, captaining the Randolph. But the man is raiding up and down the coast 'round Nantucket claiming it's a Loyalist post."

Connor and I looked at each other.

"Where's the bastard now?" I asked.

She didn't even have to answer. I turned around and saw a ship in the distance.

"Speak of the Devil." she said.

"And the devil shall appear." I said.

"Head below deck Mandy. It's safer there."

"I want to see this for myself. Mister Faulkner take the helm."

"Aye sir!"

"Esperanza, you're in charge of the cannons."

"You got it."

He climbed to the mast and I looked at the crew.

"Secure the cannons! There's a storm coming boys!"

They all scrambled about to secure the cannons. I heard a thud behind me and I turned to find Connor.

"What is it? What did you see?"

He put his hands on my arms and looked at me seriously.

"The Randolph is attacking a merchant vessel. I'd ask you to stay below deck but I know you won't. You know when and went not to fire the cannons. I have to see where I'm going and I can't always tell when to fire. I need you to be my eyes."

I smiled and nodded.

"Just try not to sink us alright? I'd like to live to see twenty five."

He chuckled and then kissed me quickly. He ran off and I looked around.

"Alright boys! Man the cannons, we have a fight ahead. Let's show them who's boss!"

"Aye miss!"

I smiled and nodded. The storm did get worse. I looked to the left and my eyes went wide.

"CONNOR!"

"Rouge wave!" someone shouted.

"Get down! Everyone down!"

I dropped down and grabbed onto a rope for safety. I saw the wave and then squeezed my eyes shut. The water hit us hard but none of us were swept overboard. I got up and saw the ships up ahead. The Randolph was sailing away. I knew Connor wouldn't follow it. He steered towards the gunboats.

"Swivel guns!"

I held up my hand.

"FIRE!"

They shot and one by one we brought down the gunboats.

"Alright boys! A round on me when we get home!"

They all cheered and I smiled. Connor now sailed in the direction that Randolph had gone.

"Frigits!" someone cried.

"Miss!"

I ran over to the railing and saw two large ships sailing for us.

"When you can them at the rails, fire!"

"Aye!"

I saw Mandy watching and I knew Faulkner wasn't going to be happy.

"Man overboard!"

MY eyes went and I saw Kipps in the water.

"Someone give me a rope!"

Thomas gave me a rope and I tied it around my waist.

"Esperanza!"

I ran and dove into the water. The storm made it nearly impossible to swim but I managed to grab Kipps by the arm. I tugged on the rope and soon we were being pulled backwards. They pulled us up and on deck. Connor came running down and I took a deep breath.

"I probably look like a drowned rat huh?" I said.

"Are you insane!?"

"Sometimes."

He growled in frustration and then went back. I shook my head. I'd just wait for him to cool down.

"Estas bien Kipps? You alright?"

"Yes. Many thanks miss."

I smiled and clapped his shoulder.

"No problem."

"But what about the captain? He looks none too pleased."

"He'll cool down soon enough. Don't worry."

He just nodded and we sailed back to the vineyard.

Connor's POV

I knew why she'd done it. But seeing it happen scared me. The storm passed as we reached the vineyard. Esperanza came to me and I took her hands.

"Don't scare me like that again. Please."

She smiled and put her arms around me. Faulkner came and she let me go.

"I have never seen weather like that." I said.

"It's rare but it happens. You did well. What's bothering me is Biddle's a Patriot now. Why's he helping the British Navy like that? Old friends maybe?"

"Could be a double agent. Works for the British but plays the part of a Patriot." she said.

"How would you convince the Continenal Congress that the Navy needs more ships?"

"The rash of British raiding along the coast is reason enough to address."

"Hm…Biddle aims to be the first Admiral of the Colonial Navy and is making a case for the need."

I heard Esperanza growl softly and I took her hand.

"That was some deft sailing captain. I was watching from the gundeck." Mandy said.

I looked at her.

"What were you doing on the gundeck? I told you to stay out of harm's way." Faulkner said.

"I'm fine Bobby not to worry." she looked at me. "The people of Nantucket are surely grateful. And do am I."

I turned away and Esperanza winked.

"Glad you're back!"

I heard a slap and Faulkner jumped a bit. Mandy walked away and Faulkner and I looked at each other.

"Oh come on cap'n! You can't tell me Esperanza there hasn't done that to you."

"Did she really just smack your ass?" she asked.

He turned red and I smirked.

"To answer your question, no she hasn't."

He didn't seem to believe me.

"Maybe you should return the favor if you know what I mean Faulkner." she said.

He walked away and I chuckled.

"For the record," I looked at her. "If I want to smack your ass, I will. Not in public though."

I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her to me.

"I love you." I said.

She smiled and touched my cheek.

"Tu tambien te quiero."

I smiled and kissed her soft lips. If I could, I'd take her to my cabin and make love to her right then. We had done it in a cave the first time, I'd like to have her be on a comfortable bed.

 _I'm thinking abut this too much._

I pulled away from her and she winked.

"Sometimes it is rather frustrating for you to hear what I think."

"I wasn't listening to what you were thinking. I can choose when and when not to listen. Why? Did I miss something fun?"

I just laughed softly and kissed her again.


	16. An Eye for an Eye

Chapter 16

An Eye for an Eye

Esperanza's POV

Soon enough we had found a man who would take us to Putnam. I had not removed the feather from my hair and I had no plans to. Connor seemed distracted ever since we'd come back from the vineyard. It probably had something to do with Charles Lee being so close to his village. By the time we reached Putnam, things were exploding around us.

"I might like it when things go 'boom' but not so close to me."

We got off the horses and I sent Shadow away. I saw a man holding a cigar and guessed this was Putnam.

"I don't care much for your excuses gentlemen. We should be building on Bunker Hill. Breed's is closer to the city, but it is also closer to their artiliary!"

I smirked. Connor suddenly threw my to the ground. The ground shook and a cannonball hit the ground about ten feet away from us. I sat up and ran to an injured man. There was nothing I could do for him.

"I rest my case!"

The man closed his eyes and I stood up.

Putnam started to walk away and Connor ran after him.

"General Putnam?"

Putnam turned around.

"What?"

"We're looking for John Pitcairn. I was told you'd be able to help us find him." He said.

"He's tucked away inside the city with no reason to leave. So long as that ship continues its assult we'll never flush him out." Putnam said.

"But if the ship were silenced…" Connor said.

"Then he'd be forced to get off his ass and face us like a man. Am I right?"

Putnam looked at me.

"Is this the Missus?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No. But I expect you to show her respect, as she is mine."

I winked at Connor. He picked up a flag.

"I shall fly this flag to signal my success."

"And I'll speak fondly of you at your funeral."

"Oiye!"

He looked at me a bit surprised.

"First of all, Connor isn't dying today, secondly, when he gets back I'm going to kick you. And finally, you're not going without me Connor."

Putnam looked stunned and Connor sighed.

"Esperanza-"

I arched my brow and crossed my arms.

"Very well."

I nodded and I picked up another flag. I looked at Putnam.

"Hasta luego."

I took off with Connor and we managed to avoid the cannon fire. We came to the docks and saw two ships.

"I'll take the one on the left. Go!"

I dove into the water.

Connor's POV

I smirked and shook my head as she swam away. I dove into the water and swam as fast as I could to the ship. I took care of the guards on board and then placed the explosives. I heard a splash and then a bang. I jumped off the ship and into the water just in time to see the ship blow. I heard Esperanza shout in excitement. I couldn't help but laugh before climbing back onto the ship. She beat me to the top and hung the flag.

"ARIIIBA!"

She looked at me and smiled.

"This is living!" she shouted.

I shook my head with a smirk. She ran and jumed into the water and I followed. There were wounded soldiers everywhere and I knew it broke Esperanza's heart. We ran back up the hill to Putnam. He was giving a very strong speech. As he finished, Esperanza and I walked up to him. She was true to her word and she kicked him right in the knee.

"Goddamnit!"

"You had it coming."

"You did it."

"That was quite a speech." I said.

He stood up.

"Lies, all of it, I'm afraid. Still, such words have carried us this far…"

Esperanza grabbed my wrist.

"And what about that snake, Pitcairn?" she asked.

He looked to his left towards a hill.

"He's left Boston as I said he would, and set up camp on Moulton Hill. I'm guessing you have a personal vendetta against him."

She nodded and he handed her the telescope.

"The time is finally come. Un ojo por un ojo." she hissed.

She handed it to me next and I looked through. He was up there, on his horse and he looked nervous.

"There's no good way to get to him-not with that…wait. Where's your woman?"

I immediately looked around.

"General! There's a woman running acorss the battlefield, sir!"

I growled in frustration and shook my head.

"What exactly did Pitcirn do to her?"

"He shot her and nearly killed her. She wasn't all too happy about that. I told she could handle Pitcairn personally."

"That's quite a woman."

I smiled to myself.

"That she is General Putnam."

I saw her run into the trees and that was it.

Esperanza's POV

I jumped through the trees until I came to the side of the cliff. I found a way to climb up and then ran for the bushes. I wanted to avoid a fight if I could. I needed Pitcairn to stay right where he was. I crawled through the bushes until I could get a good view of the area. I saw a flag pole just above Pitcairn. There was a way for me to get there, but there was a captain standing near.

 _Looks like someone got the short stick._

He looked around but then shook his head.

 _Oh you won't find me. But I can see you._

Now he was scared.

 _Run now and I will not take your life! RUN!"_

He bolted as I thought he would. I smirked and then ran for the tree. I quietly jumped onto the pole and took out a large dagger. I jumped and drove the blade into Pitcairn's side, the same side he'd shot me.

"I missed." he said.

"Oh no you didn't." I pulled up my shirt. "You got me. An eye for an eye."

"Why did you do this?"

"Well mainly because you tried to kill me. But most importantly because you tried to kill Connor and all those innocent people. You planned to murder Sam Adams!"

"Murder? Are you mad? I wanted only to parley. There was so much to discuss. To explain…but you've put an end to that now."

I looked away for a minute.

"If you're telling the truth then I'll tell them what you said." I said.

"They must lay down their arms. They must stop this war!"

"Oh? Why them and not the British?" I asked.

"Do you not think we asked the same question of the British!? These things take time. And it would have succeeded had you let me play my part.."

"What? The pawn? A puppatear?" I snapped.

"Better we hold the string than another!"

"No! Those strings will be severed and all shall be free!" I snarled.

"And we should all live forever on castles in the sky. You wield your blade like a man, but your mouth like a child. And more will die now because of that…"

Those were the last words of John Pitcairn. I closed his eyes and laid him on the ground.

"Es mejor tener fe en algo, que nada en absoluto …" ( **It's better to have faith in something, than none at all…** ) I said quietly.

I found a letter sticking out of his coat and took it. I quickly got out sight and read through the letter. My eyes went wide.

"Oh shit." I said to myself.

I made my way back to Connor as fast as I could.

Connor's POV

I stood there with Putnam, pacing and waiting for Esperanza to come back.

"Connor! Connor!"

I turned and saw her running towards me. I smiled and opened my arms. She crashed into me and I held her tight.

"One less Templar to worry about I assume?"

"Oh yeah."

She pulled away and told me everything Pitcairn had said.

"Connor…we're in deep shit."

She held up a letter and I took it. I couldn't believe it when I read it.

"This cannot be…"

"It is."

I slowly lowered the letter and she looked into my eyes.

"They want to murder Washington." she said.


	17. A Bond

**Crimson Peak gives some great inspiration hehehe!**

* * *

Chapter 17

A Bond

Esperanza's POV

Connor and I spent the rest of the summer looking for leads, but we always came up short.

One night I heard the front door close and I sat up. I'd moved into Connor's room about a month ago, and he wasn't next to me. I sighed and shook my head. He'd been doing this a lot lately. I went to the window and saw him walking towards the river. I put my hand on the glass and watched him go.

"Oh Connor…."

I got dressed and headed down to the river. He was at the river bank when I got there.

"Connor."

He didn't look at me.

"I know your frustrated and confused about things right now. Things will get better cariño."

He turned and pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes and held him.

"No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, my people are still in danger. You're still in danger."

I pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Connor I'll be alright I swear I will. I need you to trust me cariño."

He pressed his forehead against mine and held my face in his hands.

"People like them always pay the price for what they've done." I said.

He tucked my hair behind my ear and then slowly kissed me. I closed my eyes and moved my lips with his. He pulled away slowly and ran his hand down my arm. We both jumped into the water and went to the little cave. He pulled me out and I looked at him. His hair was in his face and water was dripping down his chest. I slowly began to undo all the buttons until his chest was revealed to me. His powerful arms soon wrapped around me.

"We really should do this in-"

I kissed him to shut him up. He didn't argue after that. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He backed me up against a wall and kissed down my jaw to my neck. I knotted my fingers in his hair and moaned. He put me down and his lifted my shirt.

Connor's POV

I stepped back so I could see her. She seemed to be more beautiful each time I saw her. I ran my hand over her body and I saw something on her side.

"What is this?"

She turned and I saw a wolf howling at the moon.

"It's a tattoo. The only one I have one. Its sort of a reminder of who I am or was. And Assassin yes, known as the Wolf or the Lone Wolf. Wolves have never bothered me, I've never been afraid of them and even when I've been around them they've never showed any signs of aggression. Never once has a wolf attacked me. I like to think I have an unspoken bond with them."

I smiled.

"You truly are special."

She smiled and kissed me. I ran my hands down her body, her skin was so smooth and soft. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. I pulled her onto my lap and touched her tenderly, feeling every inch of her. She sighed softly as I kissed her neck. Her thin finger stroked every inch of me and soon she had my pants off. She pushed me onto my back, straddling me. She put both her hands on my chest and slowly started to move her hips. I put my hand on her thigh and squeezed. She unbuckled her belt and moved back so she could remove her pants. She got back on me and continued her movements. I stared into her eyes and she leaned down. She kissed me hard and I could feel her fiery passion. I was throbbing and aching for her! I had to have her now. I sat straight up and she put her arms around my neck. I lifted her up so I could position myself properly. She slowly lowered herself onto me.

"Esperanza…"

She was perfect, she was created just for me, and I for her. She looked at me and put her hand on the side of my face. She started moving her hips again, this time it was even more pleasurable.

"Oh Connor!"

I wrapped my arm around her so her body was up against mine. I kissed along her collar bone and then down between her breasts. She moaned my name and I took one in my hand, gently massaging it. I moved my lips to her neck again.

"I love you, I love you…" I said.

She started talking in her language. Even though I didn't understand, I had a feeling I knew what she meant. I laid her on her back and began to thrust in and out of her. I felt her hands on my back and then they were on my shoulders. She arched her body and I felt her breasts against my chest. I wrapped an arm around her to keep her there. She was moaning loudly, mostly my name. I could feel her muscles tightening around me. I sucked and nipped at her neck. She screamed my name and came undone. It didn't take long for me to follow her.

"Esperanza!"

I fell apart in her arms and she held me tight. She kissed my cheek and then my shoulder and finally my lips.

Esperanza's POV

I woke up in his arms the next morning and smiled. I turned and saw him still asleep.

"Connor? Wake up cariño." I said softly.

He moved a bit but he didn't wake up. I smirked and kissed him gently.

"Connor."

He opened his eyes and I smiled at him. He smiled and I kissed him.

"I'm going out to the Frontier, follow up on one of those leads. You either take a break or set sail. Faulkner's been groaning and complaining."

"I don't like you going out there alone."

I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"Connor I'll be fine. Yo prometo, I promise."

He sat up and I lightly ran my nails over his back.

"I'll be back."

I sat up and turned his face towards mine. I smiled at him.

"You know me. Nothing can take me down."

He gave me a half smile and put his arms around me.

"If you see any Templars do not try and fight them. You hide yourself, do you understand me?"

"I promise I won't. I love you."

"I love you."

I kissed him before getting dressed and leaving. Once I reached the shore I whistled for Shadow. He came for me but there was something wrong. His leg looked a little twitchy.

"Looks like you'll be sitting this one out old friend. Wait here and Connor will get you some help."

He pushed his face into my hand and I pet him.

"You take care of yourself so when I get back we can ride."

He bobbed his head and then I left.

The Frontier was a beautiful place. Coming from the future…I knew what would eventually happen to it. I shook my head and kept walking.

After a few days I felt like I was being watched. I acted as though everything was normal, but I was on alert now. I stopped and made a fire. I heard a wolf howl and I smiled. I couldn't help but howl too. I'd been doing it since I was a little girl, it was fun for me.

"You have to make your own fun sometimes." I said quietly.

I poked the fire a bit before closing my eyes. It didn't take long for me to hear footfalls. Judging from the scent and sound of him, it was Haytham Kenway. I heard him going through my bag and that was when I jumped him. I smirked and shook my head. I grabbed his gun and tossed it away. I broke his hidden blades and then narrowed my eyes.

"Didn't mommy ever tell you its rude to go through someone's things?" I hissed.

He glared at me and then pinned me to the ground.

"And who are you to reprimand me girl?"

I heard growling and we both looked over. A pack of wolves had come and were watching us. Haytham stood up and pulled me up as well. He held me in front of him like a shield.

"Wow you really are pathetic Haytham. Using a woman as your shield?"

"Silence!"

The wolves were growling and the one in front was baring its teeth. I wasn't scared in any way.

"If I were you, I'd start running guero."

He threw me at the wolves and ran. I landed on a rock and hissed in pain. I was face to face with the alpha wolf now. He started sniffing me and I stayed still. When he stepped back I sat up a bit. I slowly held out my hand and waited for him to come to me. After a few minutes he put his paw in my hand. I smiled and nodded my head. I stood up and looked at my elbow.

"I'll be sure to return the favor Haytham." I hissed.

I sighed and went to my bag. I found a few bandages and did the best I could. When I turned, the alpha and three other wolves remained.

"I need to get back and tell Connor." I said to myself.

I stood up and put out the fire completely. The wolves walked to me and one of them tugged my pant leg. I knelt down and held up my hand. She put her paw against my hand and I smiled.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at me and howled. I laughed and did my own little howl. She barked and jumped on me. I laughed scratched behind her ears. I stood up again and looked back towards the homestead. I knew Haytham was probably still lurking around somewhere. I took a deep breath and started walking. The three wolves followed me while the alpha disappeared. I nodded and started to run. They ran with me and I smiled.

Connor's POV

Everyday I'd been waiting at the entrance to the homestead. Waiting for her to come home. After nearly three weeks I heard her laugh.

"Esperanza!"

"Connor!"

She came into view and I saw three wolves running with her. I was worried and I reached for my bow.

"No! Don't!"

I stayed my hand and she stopped a few feet away. She turned to the wolves and knelt down. She held out her hands and they each put their paws in. After a few seconds they left. She stood up and then ran into my arms. She pulled away and looked at me when she told me what happened. I did not like it. I was furious.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Connor now."

I looked at her in disbelief.

"Connor…I won't let you kill your own father. No matter what he's done or hasn't done he's still your father. If you kill him it will haunt you for life. Believe me I know."

The tone in her voice concerned me a bit.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

She took a deep breath and walked past me. She stared out at the land.

"Because I killed my father."

My eyes went wide. I was not prepared for that.

"I lied. This is my mother's necklace and she did die giving birth to my sister. My father was an Assassin, but after my mother died he betrayed the brotherhood for the Templars. My grandfather raised me. He's the one who trained me. He's the one who explained to me my heritage and everything. I was eighteen and I hadn't seen my father in twelve years. He knew who I was because I look just like my mother. I killed him, Connor. I had no choice and I couldn't let him live. That's why I won't let your father die by _**your**_ hand. I won't let you go through what I did." she said.

It explained her automatic hatred towards my father.

"The only good thing that came from Haytham Kenway is you. And I don't want him to hurt you more than he already has. And killing him will tear you apart inside."

I went to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"What would you have me do? I can't let him live."

She was silent before saying,

"I'll do it. I'll kill him."


	18. Find the Girl

Chapter 18

Find the Girl

I thought I'd heard her wrong.

"Please let me do it. Please. I don't want you to kill your own father."

The pain in her voice was clear. I put my arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"There's no need to think about that right now. When the time comes we will see what happens. But I understand."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I love you so much. I never want you to be in pain." she said.

I smiled a bit. I was very fortunate to have a woman like her.

"For now, lets go home."

She nodded and we left.

Esperanza's POV

Another month rolled by and we were still no closer to our goal. It was late one afternoon when someone knocked on the door. I ran to get it and a man with a kind face stood there.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm here to see Achilles. I have information for him."

I looked over my shoulder.

"Achilles! There's someone here to see you."

"Bring him in my dear."

I let him in and brought him into the kitchen. I started to go upstairs when I heard 'Thomas Hickey'. I stopped and ran back down.

"Did you say Thomas Hickey?"

"You know him?"

"I scared the shit out of him a few months ago. Him and Charles Lee. I should get Connor."

"I'll get him. This man knows of our fight. He's one of us."

I nodded and Achilles left. I leaned against the wall and after a few minutes I heard them arguing. I sighed and slapped my hand to my face.

"You hot head." I growled.

Achilles came up the stairs and into the kitchen. Connor came shouting after him.

"Or you could just admit that you were wrong."

"Child please. You've killed two men- one more salesmen than soldier. You're going to have to try a lot harder to impress me."

He came into the room.

"Is that so old man? Or perhaps we should step outside? I will gladly demonstrate how easily I could trounce y-"

He stopped when he came into the room and saw the look on my face.

 _You are_ _ **so**_ _dead cariño._

"Connor, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. His father was one of us, no need for secrecy. I think he has something he wants to say."

He looked at me again and I nodded towards Mr. Tallmadge.

"Achilles tells me you and your wife have uncovered a plot to kill the Commander in Chief."

"Sorry but I'm not his wife." I said.

"My apologies."

"We have only false starts and dead ends to show for it."

He set down his tea.

"Not anymore my friend. Thomas Hickey's your man- and I aim to help you catch him. Your lady over there said she managed to scare him quite a bit."

Connor looked at me and smiled.

"She's very good at terrifying people."

I winked at him. I walked forward and stood at his side.

"How is it you can help us?"

"I'll explain on the way. You and I are going to New York."

"Esperanza is coming with us."

"As you wish. I assume she is part of the Brotherhood?"

"Yes she is. And a very fine part indeed."

 _Trying to get back in my good graces?_

 _"Is it working?"_

I smirked.

 _A little._

He chuckled and he held out his arm. I rolled my eyes but took it. We walked outside and he lifted me up and put me on Shadow. I leaned down and kissed him before he got on his horse. Tallmadge went ahead and said he would meet us there.

About an hour after we got to the Frontier I heard the alpha howl. I smiled and gave my little howl. They showed up, running with me as I rode Shadow.

"They seem very fond of you." Connor said.

"And I'm fond of them. Your father probably thinks I'm dead."

"Perhaps we should let it stay that way for now."

"I agree."

Alpha came up close to me and jumped so I could pet him.

Connor's POV

I'd never seen wolves act like that towards a human. They stayed with us for most of the trip. Esperanza said goodbye to them about five miles away from New York. Those wolves loved her like she was one of them. They ran off and she smiled at me.

"Lets go."

I nodded and we rode away. Tallmadge was waiting for us as he said.

"Hello my friends, you made it."

"We had our own escort." Esperanza said.

I smirked and we followed Tallmadge.

Esperanza's POV

"So what is your stake in all this?" Connor asked.

"Same as yours. Peace. Stability. A land in which all might live side by side- free and equal." he answered.

"Why not join the brotherhood then?" I asked.

"My father was an assassin. Quite good at his job too as I hear it. But…I hope to have children someday. It's hard to live in two worlds at the same time. So I chose to live in one."

I nodded.

"Believe me when I tell you I know what you mean. My father abandoned me when I was a little girl. He chose to live in another world as well."

Connor looked at me and I just smiled.

"I still contribute when I can. It's why we're here now."

We rode into the city and I looked around.

 _It's so weird how different this place looks compared to the future._

Connor chuckled and it made me smile.

"What can you tell us of Thomas Hickey?" Connor asked.

"He's been running a counterfeiting ring in the city. Locate the source of his operation and we can have him arrested. He cannot harm the Commander if he is in prison."

"Sure. But I imagine prisons nowadays are easier to get out of. At lest for him." I said quietly.

"Do you know where he is?" Connor asked.

"Not exactly, but I know where we can begin our search."

We kept riding until we reached the vendors. I got off Shadow and had him head to the docks. I took a deep breath and looked down. I knew that Haytham was near.

"Esperanza?"

I looked at Connor and he touched my arm.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head and we followed Tallmadge again.

"There are rumors of bad bills being circulated here. No doubt they come from Thomas."

We kept walking and I heard arguing ahead. I looked at Connor and he nodded. I ran forward and climbed up onto the rooftops. I kept a close eye on Connor. A salesman was shouting at a man for cheating him. I jumped down and looked at the money. I picked up a piece and looked it over.

"Its fake…"

I saw Connor following the man. I once more followed. I stayed a good distance away but Connor was always in my sight. Eventually he came to a stop at a door. I jumped onto the roof and went to the other said. I leaned against the building and soon Hickey came running out. I jumped him and hit him.

"There's two of you!?"

A guard pulled me off him and kicked down the guard. He started to run and Connor chased after him. I once more took to the rooftops and chased Hickey. Connor tackled him to the ground and then had him up against the wall.

"Be still you will do no more harm. Esperanza you stay up there!"

"So she is one. That the wife?"

"You're both under arrest."

Connor's POV

They had me! Esperanza had escaped, but only just.

"Just having a spat is all. Nothing wrong with two men settling their differences the old fashioned way. Can't we come to-"

"Quiet!" I snarled. "What are the charges?"

"Counterfeiting."

"I had nothing to do with that!"

"Of course you didn't."

"We have bigger problems! This man is trying to-"

Esperanza's POV

I was watching from the steeple of a church. They hit him over the head and my hand flew to my mouth. I had to get to him.

Connor's POV

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. There was a hole in the wall and I saw Hickey on the other side.

"You!"

"You miss me swee'art?"

I stood up and slowly walked over to him.

"Wot? Nothin' to say?"

"If you are here then Washington is safe."

I heard a door open.

"True, true. Thing is…I believed I've just been pardoned."

I watched Lee and then my own father walk by. They let Hickey out of his cell.

"Thank you kindly for the rescue gents."

"There can be no further mistakes Thomas. Am I understood?" father asked.

He turned to walk away but Hickey stopped him.

"Wot about the Assassin?"

He slowly turned back.

"E's here. They put him in the cell next to mine. Guess we didn't quite get 'em all eh? The girl's still out there. She's the one we need to watch for. She knows things, she's quicker and harder to find."

"She dead. She killed by a pack of wolves."

"Oh no she aint dead. Saw her a few hours ago. You can bet she'll looking for 'er husband."

Father didn't look happy.

"Deal with this Charles. And find that girl! I want her eliminated."

"At once sir."

As my father left, he glanced at me. It was only a glance but Esperanza had been right. The only thing I had in common with him was the shape of my eyes.


	19. A Reason to Fear

Chapter 19

A Reason to Fear

Esperanza's POV

I slipped past the guards and snuck into the prison. I looked in through the cell windows until I found him.

"Connor!" I hissed.

He whipped around and ran to the window.

"Esperanza."

I smiled and reached for his hand. He twined our fingers and I stroked his cheek. There was a cut above his eyebrow and he had a black eye.

"Oh Connor."

He put his hand over mine and kissed my palm.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

"They're afraid of you, Esperanza. They know you're out there and they want you dead."

I smiled.

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about you."

"Don't worry about me. I will get out of here….and then I plan to marry you."

My eyes widened.

"What?"

He moved as close as he could.

"If you would have me, I would marry you."

I kissed him through the bars and then rested my forehead against his.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I would have you. I will marry you."

He smiled and kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss and he squeezed my hand. I reluctantly broke the kiss.

"When you get out of here…I'm going to have my way with you."

"I look forward to it. And where will that be? Another cave?"

I smirked.

"Actually I was planning on doing it in our room but if you prefer a cave that's fine with me."

He growled at me and I just laughed quietly.

"I have to go. I have to get Achilles. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, Ratonhnhake:ton."

He smiled a little.

"I love you too. Please be careful."

"I always am. Just remember, while you in here you have the benefit of prison rules. If someone gives you shit then you punch them in the face. But remember that if you get into a big fight, they'll throw you in solitary confinement. You don't want that. And if someone hurts you I want a name. Comprende? Understand?"

He nodded and I kissed him one last time. I snuck back out and I saw Haytham walk out alone.

 _Some father you are. Leaving your son in prison._

I could see the glare on his face.

"How about you come out here and talk to me? Hm?"

 _Toss your gun away. Do that and I promise I won't kill you._

He slowly took his gun out and threw it to the side. I slowly came out. I held my bow in my hand and had an arrow aimed at him.

"I thought you said-"

"I know damn well what I said. I'm not going to kill you. This is just insurance."

He nodded and I went a little closer.

"Did you really leave your own son in there?"

"I have no son you foolish girl."

"Oh yes you do! His name is Ratonhnhake:ton. At least that's the name is mother gave him. He also goes by Connor. He is the best man I've ever known. And eventually, I will kill you for everything you've done to him!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"How are you still alive, girl?"

"First of all my name is Vasquez. And second, wolves are not bother by me and they even accept me as one of them. So I'd be careful if you ever come back to the Frontier. Family is very protective of each other. And I am very protective of Connor. I will be getting him out of that prison, one way or another. Son until next we meet…"

I fired the arrow in his shoulder.

"Hasta luego, guero."

I ran off before he could get his gun. I had to get back to Achilles and tell him what had happened. I found Shadow and then rode as fast as I could.

"I need you to go as fast as you can old friend."

He went faster and we made it to the Frontier. Shadow didn't stop, he kept going and the wolves soon joined us. They came with me onto the Frontier and we went straight to the manner. I ran through the door.

"Achilles! Achilles!"

I found him in the kitchen and I ran to him.

"Achilles they threw him in prison!"

"Calm down child. We'll fix this."

"I can't lose him."

"You won't I promise. Connor is very lucky to have you in his life."

I smiled.

"I'm the one who's lucky. Which is why I can't lose him. I'm to be his wife."

Achilles actually smiled a bit.

"I knew the minute I saw him look at you that this would happen. I am happy for you. But right now, he needs our help. Go back to New York, I will meet you there. Go now."

I nodded and left. It was the middle of the night and rainy. Alpha and the rest of the pack were waiting for me on the Frontier. I knelt down and Alpha nuzzled my cheek.

"I'll save him. I won't let him die." I said.

I stood up and looked to the south.

"I'm coming baby. I'm coming."

Connor's POV

Lee knew who I was now. He knew I was an Assassin and he knew that I was child he'd strangled all those years ago. And now here I was. Walking to the gallows. A woman came out of the crowd and raised her fist. Before she could swing, Esperanza grabbed her and threw her.

"Back off bitch!"

The woman ran off and Esperanza knelt down next to me.

"We're all here cariño. Hickey won't be able to escape and you will be free."

She kissed me quickly before Hickey grabbed me.

"Up 'ya go. Don't want to be late. Sure the missus wants it over with."

If looks could kill, Hickey would be dead. The look on Esperanza's face was a look that would make any man shake with fear. He pushed me up and towards the noose. I saw Esperanza on the roof, concealed by a tree.

Esperanza's POV

Lee gave his speech and put the bag over Connor's head. I held my breath as he pulled the lever I shot an arrow through the rope to cut him down. I jumped down and ran to Connor.

"Get up! Come on, Hickey's getting away." I said.

I gave him the hatchet and he ran. I helped fight off the guards as he ran. Eventually I saw him tackle Hickey. That was when I knew it was over. He stood up and I ran to him. Guards surrounded us and I glared at them.

"Back off! He just saved Washington!" I snarled.

Several of them actually took a step back. I turned back to Connor and touched his cheek.

"I have to admit, I was scared."

"You're not scared of anything."

I smiled and he took my hands.

"I told you. I'm terrified of losing you."

He put his arms around me and I closed my eyes. Hickey was gone and Washington was safe. Though my opinion of the man had severely dropped. Three down and four to go.


	20. Missing Supplies

Chapter 20

Missing Supplies

Connor and I went to Philadelphia to find Washington. Achilles actually came with us.

"It's quite impressive what you've accomplished." Achilles said to Connor.

I smiled.

"Is that a…compliment?"

I could hear the shock in Connor's voice.

"Now don't misconstrue. I'm sure the whole endeavor will end tragically. But to have come this far…Well it's more than I ever expected."

"The people yearned for freedom, but feared to grab hold of it. That fear is gone now."

I took his hand as we walked.

"Thanks to you and Esperanza."

"No. They did this on their own." Connor said.

I nodded and Achilles smiled a little.

"You diminish your role. But you've always been of humble heart."

"I do what is right. No more. No less."

Achilles sighed.

"You cannot tell him."

I looked at Connor.

"I have to. Otherwise, he will never be safe."

"Connor look at me."

I turned his face to mine.

"If he does know he'll be in even more danger. They'll try even harder to kill him and they will succeed."

"She's right. Hunt the Templars as is your duty. But do not drag these men into it."

He just nodded and looked at me. I smiled and nodded towards the door. We knocked and walked inside. I recognized the declaration of independence. I was actually there for the signing of the declaration of independence. Connor leaned up against the wall and held me to his chest.

"We must now all hang together."

"Yes, we must indeed all hang together, or must assuredly we shall all hang separately."

Sam looked at us.

"You are once more our savior."

I looked at Connor and smiled.

"We must speak with the Commander." Connor said.

"He's gone to try and hold New York. The British intend to take it. I fear we'll need to recall our men from Quebec as well… It's one thing to declare independence. Now, my friend we must make it so."

I nodded in agreement and Connor looked at me.

"For now lets go home." he said.

I nodded and kissed his cheek.

Connor's POV

The months went by and soon it was winter. Snow covered the ground and Esperanza didn't seem to enjoy it, although she did throw a snowball at the back of my head. Her wolves had come to the Frontier. She spent a lot of her time playing with them and spending time with them. My frustrations were growing and Achilles wasn't helping. I still believed that telling Washington was the best course of action. I was restless and couldn't sleep.

I sat up in bed one night and ran my hand over my face. I looked over at Esperanza. She was sleeping peacefully. I smiled and stroked her cheek lightly.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered.

I got up and sat down in front of the fire. Nanook lifted her head. Every once in a while, one of the wolves would stay inside with Esperanza. I looked at Nanook.

"What should I do?"

She just tilted her head. I sighed and shook my head. Esperanza suddenly screamed.

"Connor!? Connor!?"

I ran to her and she threw herself into my arms. She was crying and shaking. I couldn't help but wonder if it was the same dream she'd had so many months ago.

"Shhh! I'm here now." I said.

I stroked her hair and whispered to her. She calmed down and then looked at me.

"What happened?"

"I saw your death." she said.

I frowned.

"You saw my death?"

She nodded.

"By your father's hand."

I shook my head and put my hands on her face.

"If I'm going to die, it will not be because of my father. I promise you that."

She just nodded and then laid her head against my chest. I laid back with her in my arms. Her fingers were drawing circles on my chest lazily. I knew that when the time came she would kill him. No one would be able to stop her. Eventually her fingers stilled and she was asleep again.

Esperanza's POV

Achilles and Connor were arguing again. He told me to pack a bag and wait for him outside. I knew that Alpha and the others were waiting on the Frontier. I pat Shadow's neck while I was waiting. I turned when I heard the door open.

"Don't do this Connor!" Achilles shouted.

I was confused and Connor turned.

"Then what would you propose we do? Sit and watch while the Templars take control? We are sworn to stop them or have you forgotten?"

My eyes widened.

"Assassins are meant to be quiet. We do not go announcing conspiracies from the rooftops to all who pass by."

"Who are you to lecture anyone?! You locked yourself away in this crumbling heap and gave up on the Brotherhood entirely! Since the day I arrived you've done nothing but discourage me. And on the rare occasions you've chosen to help, you've done so little you may as well done nothing at all!"

"CONNOR!" I snapped.

"Be quiet!"

My eyes went wide and his words were like an arrow to my heart.

"How dare you!"

"Then tell me: On who's watch did the Brotherhood falter? Whose inaction allowed the Templar Order to grow so large that it now controls any entire nation?"

"If I sought to dissuade you, it was because you knew nothing! If I was reluctant to contribute it was because you were naïve. A thousand times you would have failed and taken god knows how many with you. Let me tell you something Connor: Life is not a fairytale and there are no happy endings."

"No. Not when men you are left in charge."

"Connor that's enough!" I said.

"Quiet Esperanza!"

I mounted Shadow and he mounted his horse.

"In your haste to save the world boy- take care you don't destroy it."

Connor just nodded and rode away.

"He doesn't mean it Esperanza. He needs you now more than ever."

"I know. And I will never leave him…that doesn't mean I won't slap him."

I rode after Connor before he could say anything else. When I caught up to him he stopped and looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and I did smack him.

"I deserved that I know."

"What the hell is the matter with you? How can you talk to Achilles like that? After everything he's done? Connor that's not like you. And if you talk to me like that again you and I are going to have serious problems. I love you Connor, but you can't do that."

He took my hand and squeezed.

"I know and I'm so sorry."

He kissed my hand and I smiled softly.

"We need to go to Valley Forge. Come."

I nodded and we rode into the Frontier.

Connor's POV

As I'd hoped, the Commander was at Valley Forge.

"Commander."

Esperanza didn't like the Commander.

"Connor, Esperanza."

She didn't even nod.

"Any word on Lee?" I asked.

"Not yet. My apologies, I've been distracted lately."

"Oh yeah sure. You mean busy waiting for Connor to be hanged!" she snapped.

"Esperanza!"

"No, she's right. I should've known better, I'm truly sorry."

She nodded but said nothing.

"Supply caravans for the camp have gone missing. I suspect treachery."

Esperanza walked forward and looked out at the forest.

"A traitor names Benjamin Church, recently released from prison, has vanished as well. The two events are surely related."

He walked off a bit.

"What was his crime?" I asked.

"He was caught sending letters to the Loyalists, detailing our troop strength. He claimed it was a scare tactic, that we might avoid war. A poor lie."

I slowly nodded.

"Esperanza and I will find Church for you."

"Why?"

"For the love of god man, does it really matter?" Esperanza asked.

He just nodded.

"As you wish. We've received reports of trouble along the southern road. Might be he's responsible. I suggest you start your search there."

I nodded and pulled Esperanza away. We decided to go on foot.


	21. Protection

Chapter 21

Protection

Esperanza's POV

Something didn't feel right. It was the same feeling I got when Haytham was nearby. He was probably looking for Church. We came to an old church and Connor stopped.

"Wait here and see if anyone comes up the road."

I just nodded but I wasn't going to do anything of the sort. He went in and Nanook came up beside me with Kavick.

"He's here. No Connor!"

I ran down and climbed up the side of the church. Haytham was on a high wooden beam.

"Oiye! Guero!"

He turned and I launched myself at him. He rolled me onto my back and held his blade to my throat.

"GET OFF HER!"

There was growling and snarling at the door. I smiled when I saw Alpha and the others. Haytham pulled out his gun and my eyes widened.

"NO!"

I bit his hand and then pushed him off me. I took his gun and he slowly got up.

"Father."

"Connor."

I held up his gun.

"I'll be holding onto this."

He glared at me and I looked at the pack. I nodded and they left.

Connor's POV

I put my hand on her arm and she looked at me. I could see all the hate and anger in her eyes. I looked at my father.

"Come to check in on Church? Make sure he'd stolen enough for you and your British brothers?"

"Benjamin Church is no brother of mine. No more than the Redcoats and their idiot king." he sighed and shook his head. "I expected naiveté. But this… The Templars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you boy! Freedom. Justice. Independence."

"But?"

"But what girl? Who do you think you are?!"

 _Oh no…_

"I am Esperanza Valentina Vasquez! I'm an Assassin. The daughter of an Assassin who betrayed the brotherhood for the Templars. I'm the one who's going to kill you before all this is over!" she snarled.

He chuckled and I quickly grabbed her.

"Laugh all you want guero! We'll see who's laughing in the end! Son of a bitch!"

"She has quite the mouth on her. I assume you're sleeping with her."

He was making it worse.

"If we have its none of your goddamn business! Or are you jealous that your son is getting some action and you're not!?"

"A very…interesting woman you chose, son."

"I suggest you start telling us where Church is. You're only making it worse for yourself. If she breaks free, I won't be able to stop her." I snapped.

"Very well."

Esperanza calmed down but she spit on his boot.

"Te podrías en el infierno!" ( **You will rot in hell!)** she snapped.

"A Spanish woman?"

"I'm Mexican, guero."

He rolled his eyes.

"What about Johnson? Pitcairn. Hickey. They sought to steal land, to sack towns. To murder George Washington!" I said.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Johnson sought to own land that we might keep it safe. Pitcairn aimed to encourage diplomacy- which you and your girl cocked up thoroughly enough to start a goddamn war!"

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"Esperanza stop, it's alright." I said gently.

"And Hickey? George Washington is a wretched leader. He's lost nearly every battle in which he's taken part. The man's wracked with uncertainty and insecurity. Only look at Valley Forge to know my words are true. We're all better off without him."

"Alright I sort of agree with him on that." Esperanza said quietly.

I just glared at him.

"Look- much as I'd love to spar with you, Benjamin Church's mouth is as big as his ego. You two clearly want the supplies he's stolen. I want him punished. Our interests are aligned."

I slowly looked at him.

Esperanza's POV

I didn't like where this was going.

"What do you propose?" Connor asked.

"A truce. Perhaps… perhaps some time together might do us good. You are my son after all, and still might be saved from your ignorance. Esperanza is clearly the woman you plan to marry. I might as well learn more about her."

"Just so you know, you won't be on the guest list." I hissed.

He smirked and I growled. He let loose his blade and I jumped in front of Connor.

"I can kill you now if you'd prefer."

"Take one step and I take your head off and use it as a Halloween decoration!" I snarled.

He chuckled.

"A lot of fire in this one. Your mother is very much the same."

So he didn't know. I quickly looked at Connor. His eyes were on the ground and I put my hand on his chest.

"~Don't listen to him.~"

"He's right though. You do have a fire in you."

I smiled at him and he stroked my cheek. Haytham cleared his throat and I growled.

"Shall we be off?"

I looked at Connor again.

"I don't trust this guero. Not for a second." I said.

He took my hand.

"We don't have another choice. For now, we have to work with him."

I sighed but nodded. Haytham started to walk towards the door.

"Do you even know where Church went?" I asked.

He stopped and sighed in frustration.

"I'm afraid not. I'd hoped to ambush him when he or one of his men returned here. It seems I'm too late. They've come and cleared the place out."

"I may be able to track him. And if not, then the wolves can."

Connor walked over to a broken crate and I kept my eye on Haytham.

"There were rations in this crate. Medical supplies and cloths as well."

I looked around and found tracks down the road.

"Connor."

He and Haytham followed me and I knelt down.

"The snow, its messed up the tracks."

Connor looked at me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Ask them for help."

I nodded and called the pack. I looked at Haytham.

"I'd back away from Connor and I. They view you as a threat. Kneel down and put your hands on you head."

He looked at me skeptically.

"Do as she says."

He growled but did as I said. They came and Alpha growled at Haytham.

"Not today."

I looked at the tracks but soon they disappeared. The pack sniffed and soon picked up a scent. I followed them and found a broken down wagon.

"Just my luck…"

I nodded for the pack to leave.

"Going to freeze to death if I don't get this fixed…"

I nodded and looked back at Connor. I waved him forward and we all walked forward.

"Are you Ben Church's man?" Connor asked.

The man looked at the three of us and then ran off.

"Oh come on man!"

I tore after him and then tackled him into the snow.

"Her instincts are better than yours."

"Haytham just shut up!"

He scowled at me and Connor held the man against a tree.

"It was not wise to run."

"W-What do you want?"

"Where is Benjamin Church?" he asked.

Haytham was just standing there. I didn't like it.

"I don't know! We was riding for a camp just north of here. It's where we normally unload the cargo. Maybe you'll find him th-"

"NO!"

I grabbed Haytham and wrestled the gun from his hand. He backhanded me and I fell into the snow. A gun went off and I heard shouting.

"How dare you!"

I heard someone fall and then someone knelt down beside me. Connor held me up and I touched my cheek.

"Can I kill him now?" I asked.

He shook his head and I closed my eyes.

"If you ever touch her again I'll take off your hand."

He stood up and pulled me with him.

"Don't worry. He's hits like a little kid."

I smirked and looked at Connor.

"We need to find that camp."

He nodded.

"Well then you two go on."

"What about you?"

"Never you mind. Just do as I ask."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on him. Connor you go. I have my own protection."

He nodded and kissed my lips.

"I love you."

"Tambien te quiero. Vamanos!"

With one more kiss he ran off. I smiled and nodded. The pack came back and I looked at Haytham.

"You try anything funny, and I'll kill you."

He narrowed his eyes but he wouldn't try anything. I nodded.

"We're following Connor to make sure he's safe. Let's go."

He didn't argue and I was happy about it.


	22. Call Him Idiot

Chapter 22

Call Him Idiot

We followed Connor, but we stayed hidden, well that is until Haytham chose to be an idiot. He was captured and dragged away. I had the pack run before they got me too.

"Suerteme! Suerteme pendejo!"

"We've got a lively one gents!"

I bit one's hand and he hit me.

"Really? Is that all you've got?"

"Yank spies."

I rolled my eyes and they dragged us away.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you for this."

We were dragged down by the water and a couple of men came over to us.

"Well what have we here?"

"We found him creepin' around the camp all suspicious like. Along with his whore. Probably a Yank spy."

"But you can call him idiot. And I'd rather be anyone else's whore but his." I growled.

"Not very popular with the beautiful ones is he?"

 _"No he is not."_

I smiled.

 _Connor!_

"He's something else. Something special. Isn't that right Haytham? Church told me ALL about you."

"Then you should know better than this. Let the girl go, she's no threat to you. Or just keep her for yourself."

"You bastard!" I snarled.

"Maybe we should just let them fight. Kill each other off." said a man.

"Either way, they're not in a position to be making threats."

I chuckled.

"Not yet." Haytham said.

The took him over to the shed and started to hit him. I was enjoying the sight.

 _As much as I enjoy seeing someone beat the shit out of your father, I think we need to draw the line somewhere._

Connor jumped out and I threw my captors to the ground. Haytham was soon freed but he didn't stick around.

"Once you and Esperanza have dealt with these louts, meet me in New York."

"You're not going anywhere dipshit!" I snarled.

"You mean to just leave? Now!?"

"If you can't handle a couple of mercenaries then we've really no business working together."

Haytham ran off.

"Unbelievable!" Connor said.

I ran at a few of them and stabbed them. One of them had their gun aimed at Connor. Before I could do anything, Nanook jumped out and bit his shoulder. I grabbed the gun from his hand and shot him. Connor killed the last one and I ran to him. I looked at Nanook.

"Thank you." I said.

Connor had me face him and he looked at my cheek.

"It's nothing Connor. Now we need to get out of here." I said.

Nanook ran with us until we were far enough away. I stopped and looked at Connor.

"I tried to keep him out of trouble I swear."

"I know you did. I'm not angry with you, only him. He could've gotten you killed."

I sighed and put my arms around him.

"Before we go to New York, we're going home. And I think you know why." I said.

He sighed and nodded. I took his hand and smiled.

"Let's go."

Connor's POV

We went back to the homestead and she pushed me into the manor. The sun was setting as we walked through the door.

"Achilles!? We're back for a little bit."

He came around the corner and looked at her.

"What happened?"

"My face got hit by a stupid waste of life."

I smirked and shook my head.

"Connor has something to say. Don't you cariño?"

It wasn't exactly a question. She disappeared upstairs and I looked at Achilles.

"I owe you n apology. I had no right to speak to you that way."

"Your words were harsh, Connor. But there is truth to them. No doubt Esperanza made you see the 'error' of your ways."

I nodded and he smirked.

"It is our wives who keep us in line, Connor."

I smiled a bit and then went upstairs. Esperanza was sitting in front of the fire. I sat next to her and put my hands on her shoulders. She looked at me and smiled. I stroked her cheek before kissing her softly. I immediately got up and put her on the bed.

"No more floors and no more caves. Not this time."

She smiled and pulled my lips down to hers. I moved on top of her and she started to take off my cloths. Her hands were soft and cool. I shivered every time she touched me like this. I sat back and pulled her onto my lap. I tore off her cloths so I could see her in the firelight. She kissed me and ran her fingers through my hair. I moved my hands along her back, making her shiver. She moaned into my mouth and I fell back.

Esperanza's POV

Connor was so much better at this now. He was great his first time, but now it was ten times that. It was incredible. I sat up and he ran his warm hands over my body. I covered his hands and then twined his fingers with mine. I held them down and kissed his collarbone.

"Esperanza…"

I kissed down his chest and over his abdomen before moving up to his neck. A low moan passed his lips and he slowly ran his hand down my back. I felt him throbbing beneath me. I grinded against him and he strangled the bed sheets. I suddenly found myself on my back and I chuckled. He smiled and then kissed me. He curled his tongue around mine and I moaned. I felt him start to push into me. I held him tighter as he did so. He fit me perfectly and knew exactly where to touch me. The muscles of his back moved beneath my fingers. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. My breasts rubbed against his hard chest and I fell over the edge with a cry. I came around him and he kept going. He rolled me onto my side and then laid behind me. He continued to thrust and I turned my head so I could kiss him. I came once more before he finally let himself go.

We laid there, panting. He pulled himself from me and then laid on his back. I smiled and then put my arms around him.

"I love you." he whispered.

I kissed his chest before I fell asleep.

It was raining the next morning. Connor was already awake and gone. I sat up and stretched out. I smiled to myself before getting dressed and going downstairs. I heard a howl and I ran outside. Alpha was there and when he saw me he took off. I followed him to Big Dave and found Redcoats. I jumped one and snapped his neck. I grabbed two more and smashed their heads together. Alpha bit into the neck of one and I grabbed the last one.

"What're you doing here? Huh!?"

He didn't say anything. I stepped aside so he could see Alpha. He snarled and snapped at him.

"Alright!"

He told me why he was there and then I killed him. I knelt down in front of Alpha and looked at him.

"They never stop do they?"

He whined and tilted his head. I sighed and stood up.

"This has to end. And so do the Templars."


	23. Father & Son

Chapter 23

Father & Son

Connor and I went to New York to meet Haytham.

"I know you don't like this Esperanza."

"Your right I don't. I hate this."

He sighed and we reached the rendezvous point. Haytham wasn't there.

"Connor we could find Church on our own. I don't want Haytham around you."

"Evening Connor, Esperanza."

I narrowed my eyes.

"I see you made it here in one piece."

"Recovered from your beating then?" Connor asked.

I smirked and Haytham scowled.

"Benjamin Church is holed up in an abandoned brewery on the waterfront. We should be done with this by sunrise."

"Good. I would like to have those supplies returned as soon as possible."

"Of course. Wouldn't want to keep you from your lost cause."

I growled and hit him upside the head.

"I won't kill you, but I will hurt you. Don't test me Kenway."

He smirked.

"You'll be a Kenway soon."

"Yeah…and I plan to do some good with the name. Make it a name worth respecting! A name my children can be proud of!" I snapped.

He stared into my eyes. And I honestly saw a tiny bit of respect.

"You really have chosen a fine woman, Connor. She's a lot like your mother. Strong, beautiful and relentless. And very intelligent. Come along then."

He walked off and I took a deep breath. Connor put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Lets go."

We followed Haytham across the rooftops. Eventually he stopped for some reason.

"Tell me something."

"Hm?"

I looked at Connor.

"You could've killed me when we first met. What stayed your hand?" he asked.

"Curiosity. Any other questions?"

"What is it the Templars truly seek?"

I watched Haytham carefully as he turned around.

"Order. Purpose. Direction. No more than that. It's your lot that means to confound with this nonsense talk of freedom. Time was, the Assassins professed a far more sensible goal, that of peace."

I slowly nodded.

"My father said much the same to me. And I'll tell you what I told him….Vete a la mierda!" ( **Basically means go screw yourself.)**

"Yes, I remember you said your father was a Templar. He was only trying to9 teach you."

I shook my head and turned away.

"Freedom IS peace." Connor said.

"Oh no, it's an invitation to chaos. Only look at this little revolution your friends have started. I have stood before the Continental Congress and listened to them stamp and shout. All in the name of liberty. But it is just noise."

I huffed and shook my head.

"And this is why you favor Lee?" Connor asked in disbelief.

"He understands the needs of this would-be nation far better than the jobbernowls who profess to represent it."

"It seems your tongue has tasted sour grapes. The people made their choice- and it is Washington." Connor said.

"The people chose nothing. It was done by a group privileged cowards seeking only to enrich themselves. They convened in private and made a decision that would benefit them! Oh they might have dressed it up with pretty words, but that does not make it true. The only difference, Connor- the ONLY difference between myself and the ones you aid- is that I do not feign affection."

I got in his face.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to him!"

"I'm his father-"

"No! You may be related by blood, but you'll never be his father. A father is there for their child. A father is there to teach and protect their child. Even if they didn't know that child existed, when they find out they're obligated to be there. You're NOT his father. And you never will be."

Connor's POV

The fire in her eyes, the way she stood and the tone in her voice….it made me shiver. But it also made me a feel safe. My father said nothing more and we left. When we cam to the brewery he stopped.

"Hold a moment…Church you clever bastard."

"Now what?"

"I was hoping I could wave you two past the guards but he's replaced most of them with men I don't know. I should be able to pass by without suspicion, but you two…"

He started to walk away but I grabbed him.

"No. We do this together or not at all."

"Then what do you propose?" he asked.

"I will find a guard off duty and take his uniform."

"Very well. I will wait here then. You two go on."

"Oh no. You really think we're going to leave alone here? Oh hell now."

"Esperanza is staying here. Of course you would stay and sit."

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to come along and hold your hand, perhaps? Provide kind words of encouragement?"

Esperanza's POV

Connor walked away and I glared at Haytham.

"You know, maybe it's a good thing you weren't around when he was a kid. You're a cruel, heartless man. I don't know why his mother ever-"

"Now you stop right there woman! I might not have loved her, but I care about Ziio. I really do. Think of me what you will Miss Vasquez, but I still think of her often. She will always be important to me."

I looked him right in the eye.

"Maybe you do have a heart. That's actually really comforting. Maybe there is hope for you after all. And I have to think that way, for Connor's sake."

I looked away and sighed.

"How did you meet my son?"

I smirked.

"I tricked him into following into a dark cave and scared him. Well I shouldn't say scared, more like startled. It's almost impossible to scare him. Even in his sleep….he was actually the first person to really take the time to scare about if I was alright. An Assassin. Go figure."

He actually chuckled. I looked at him in surprise.

"Tal vez haya humano en ti después de todo." ( **Maybe there is human in you after all.** ) I whispered.

I heard someone walking up behind us and turned. There was Connor, adjusting his uniform. I smiled and shook my head.

"Here…"

I straightened out his jacket and his shirt.

"There, that's better." I leaned closer. "Hold onto that uniform for me."

He chuckled and I kissed him quickly. We walked towards the guards.

"Hold strangers! You tread on private property. What business have you here?"

I knew all too well what Haytham's answer would be.

"The Father of Understanding guides us."

Haytham looked at me and I realized I'd said it out loud. I looked down and I felt ashamed of myself.

"You I recognize, but not the Spaniard or the savage."

"How dare you call him a savage!"

Haytham grabbed my arm to keep me back.

"He is my son, and she is his wife."

I slowly looked at him but he just stared at the guard.

"Tasted of the forest fruits did you? Well, your son chose an exotic one. Off you go then."

We walked past and I looked at the guard.

 _I'm Mexican, not a Spaniard._

His eyes widened and we left. We walked inside and then down a dark hall. We came to a locked door and Haytham sighed.

"It's locked. Give me a moment."

I looked around the corner to make sure no one was coming.

"Must be strange for you. Discovering my existence as you have." Connor said.

"I'm actually curious as to what your mother might have said about me. I always wondered what life might have been like, had she and I stayed together. How is she, by the way?"

My eyes went wide and I quickly turned.

"Dead. Murdered."

"What?!"

Haytham glared at me.

"Don't you dare blame this on her!" Connor snarled.

Haytham looked at him and I gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh you're sorry!? I found my mother burning alive! I'll never forget her face as she sent me away. Charles Lee is responsible for her death by your order! And you're sorry?"

I closed my eyes and looked away.

"That's impossible! I gave no such order. I spoke the opposite in fact- I told them to give up the search for the precursor site. We were to focus on more practical pursuits!"

"It is done! And I am all out of forgiveness." Connor snapped.

He walked into the room and Haytham looked at me.

"It wasn't my place to say anything. And in all honesty…I believe you. You say you cared about her, and I believe you. I can see it in your eyes. So I will apologize for saying that you lied about that."

I walked past him and followed Connor.


	24. Through the Fire

Chapter 24

Through the Fire

Church stood with his back to us. Haytham walked closer so he was in front of us.

"Benjamin Church. You stand accused of betraying the Templar Order and abandoning our principals in pursuit of personal gain. In consideration of your crime, I hereby sentence you to DEATH." Haytham said.

Something was wrong there. I looked at Church carefully and my eyes went wide.

"That's not Church!" I shouted.

I ran forward but the man turned.

"NOW!"

I backed away and Connor grabbed my arm.

"You're too late. Church and the cargo are long gone. And I'm afraid you won't be in any condition to follow…"

I narrowed my eyes and pulled out the pin holding my hair. I threw it directly into his knee and he fell. Now all we had to do was finish off the rest of them.

"Look a the half-breed fight! Like a feral animal!"

I rounded on the man who said that and ran at him. I jumped on him, pushing him to the ground.

"That's _**my**_ half-breed you're talking about you pendejo!"

I shoved a knife into his forehead and then went back. When we'd taken care of the hired guns, I picked up the false Church.

"I'm only going to ask this once: Where is Church?" I asked.

"I'll tell you anything you want! Only promise that you'll let me live."

I leaned him against the wall and nodded.

"You have my word."

I stepped back so Connor could question him.

"Tell me where he is."

"He left yesterday for Martinique. Took passage on a trading sloop called the Welcome. Loaded half its hold with the supplies he stole from the Patriots. That's all I know I swear."

Haytham suddenly threw me into Connor. Connor caught me and Haytham killed the man.

"You promised!"

"And SHE kept her word."

I glared at him and Connor kept a tight hold on me.

"Let's go."

Before I could say anything, three men came running. They stood up on a ramp and turned their aim on us. Connor grabbed Haytham and we hid behind some crates. I heard an explosion and turned around. The fire began to spread and Haytham ran off. I ran to Connor and took his arm.

"We have to get out of here!" he said.

"You don't say!?"

I growled and looked at Haytham.

"Oh sí, voy a matarte." ( **Oh yeah, I'm going to kill you.** )

Connor and I followed Haytham. Connor had me go first, and when I fell he caught me and brought me back up.

"This is not the time for sight seeing!"

"Yeah you just keep talking vato." I growled.

We kept going until the floor beneath us burnt down. Connor pulled me back.

"We have to find another way around." I said.

He nodded and we climbed up the side.

"Did Church pay you well? Were you rewarded handsomely? And what good does your gold do you now? Is it magic gold, you think? Like the one they spun the fleece from? Do you think it will shield you from the flames?"

I pulled myself up. Haytham was cornered by two men. Before I could do anything, the floor beneath them collapsed. Connor pulled himself up and we both walked to the hole. Haytham was hanging on and Connor looked at him. I sighed in frustration and pulled him up. Something fell out of his pocket as he brushed himself off. I picked it up and looked at it. I tapped him on the shoulder and held it up.

"What is this? I've seen markings like this before."

His eyes went wide and he snatched it from my hand. He quickly put it back in his pocket and then looked around. He walked over to the door and tried to open it. I looked at Connor and he touched my arm.

"Stuck! See if you two can find something to pry it open with."

"How about I use your head?" I snapped.

He growled and walked up to me.

"Or we could use your sharp, insolent-ahhhh!"

Connor ran at him and broke through the door. I looked out and saw them fall into the water. I dove gracefully into the water.

Connor's POV

When she surfaced, she had her arms around me.

"I think like Connor's method of opening locked doors. Using you as a battering ram."

I smiled at her and she started to laugh. We all got out and Esperanza wrung out her hair. She was so beautiful, so special. She suddenly smiled and looked at me.

"Gracias mi corazon."

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes. Like a schoolboy." father muttered.

It happened in the blink of an eye. I heard a smack and then my father was back in the water. She nodded in approval and he got out again. He glared at her but he didn't say anything.

"Church has at least a day on us…We must move quickly if we're to catch him." father said.

"I have a ship we can use. Meet us on the pier when you're ready."

I took Esperanza's hand and we left. She stopped as we approached the docks. She pulled me into an ally and put her finger to my lips. She pulled the amulet out of her pocket and winked. She handed it to me and I took a close look at it. She took out her little book of red leather and had me hold it flat in my hand. She was an excellent artist.

"I've seen those markings somewhere before. He's a Templar, and this looks important. I want to know what he's up to. I wanted to make sure I had at least a copy of this."

I looked at it again. There was something slightly familiar about it. As though I might have seen it in a dream. She took it back and then looked at me.

"Estas bien? Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

He out her hand on my arm and the other on the side of my face.

"Is it because of your father?"

"Maybe….I just don't know."

She stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"You can stay here. I'll find Church. Being around your father is causing you pain and stressing you out."

"No! I'm the one who started this. I have to put my personal feelings aside and focus on this. Focus on keeping you safe."

A gentle smile graced her lips.

"Connor, I can handle Haytham. And I'm not afraid to kill him."

"Who said I was-"

"The look in your eyes. That's who said. And if you're trying to keep me from worrying, I'm sorry but it won't work."

"I'm coming with you." I said firmly.

She sighed and pushed her forehead against my chest.

"If I sense you getting stressed out I'll put you in a rowboat and you can paddle back here. And believe me I'll do it."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I know you will, and I know you can. He has no power over me, I promise you that. I love you."

"Tu tambien te quiero." she whispered.

I rubbed her back a bit and then we left for the pier.


	25. The Chase

Chapter 25

The Chase

My father got into the rowboat and crossed his arms.

"Shall we?"

I was about to start rowing but Esperanza stopped me.

"Connor you won't be doing any rowing. Haytham will be. And if he doesn't…" she reached into her pocket. "He won't be getting this back."

She held the amulet in her hand and father's eyes went wide.

"How did you-?!"

"I'm just that good. Now row." she said.

I'd never seen so much hate in his eyes. She didn't seem at all phased by it. Father had no choice but to row. He rowed us to the Aquila and Faulkner helped Esperanza up. She was very well liked by the crew. Apparently it didn't take long for Esperanza to let the crew know that my father wasn't a man worth respecting. They looked at him but said nothing. I told Faulkner what happened and we tracked down the Welcome.

"Esperanza! Get the cannons ready!"

"Letting a woman be in charge of-"

"It's so important to your future that you don't finish that sentence Haytham! Especially if you want to see this again."

I smirked and shook my head as she held up the amulet.

"Now keep your goddamn mouth shut or I'll throw it into the ocean."

"Your fiancée is beginning to push me to my limit." father growled.

I slowly looked at him.

"If you lay a finger on her, you'll be thrown overboard." Faulkner growled.

I was a little surprised by the tone in his voice.

"She's jumped into stormy water to save one man on this ship. So believe me if you touch her, this crew will throw you to the sharks." he said.

"And I'll let them, father. Esperanza will always come first." I said.

There was a strange look of pride in his eyes. I shook my head and then Esperanza came up. My father made a negative comment and Esperanza took the amulet from her pocket again. She walked to railing and held it over the edge.

"Don't test me vato. I already have this burned into my memory. I know what it is and I've seen the markings before. I don't need the real thing. Now be a good boy and shut-up."

He opened his mouth but she let the chain slid a bit. He shut his mouth and she winked.

"Around the corner captain! There she is!"

Esperanza ran to the front of the ship.

"Alright boys! Lets make sure we're prepared."

We came around the corner but the ship looked abandoned.

"It seems the ship has been abandoned." I said.

"Church always was a slippery little bastard…"

"CONNOR!"

"Enemy ahead!"

I looked over and saw a ship making to flee.

"Alright lets do this gentlemen!"

Esperanza's POV

The cannons were ready and Connor chased after the ship.

"Man of war!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Alright sink them! Church cannot be allowed to escape."

"Aye miss!"

"Church is using the ambush as cover. Sink him before he escapes! Send that bastard to the sea floor!" Haytham shouted.

Connor ignored him and looked at me. He nodded and I looked at the men.

"Switch to chain shots! Swivels take out the gun boats."

With the cannons going off, I guessed that Haytham didn't think I could hear him.

"You should have listened to me!"

"Haytham!" I warned.

He looked at me and I held up the amulet again.

"Gun boats down miss!"

"Give the sails all you've got!"

I ran back up to Connor and watched the sails fall. I smiled and put my hand on Connor's arm.

"My favorite part of the day."

"Prepare to board!" Connor shouted.

Haytham suddenly pushed Connor away and grabbed the wheel.

"What're you doing!?"

"Ending this!"

He slammed into the side of the ship and I went through the railing. I hit the water hard and managed to grab onto the side of the other ship.

"You're a dead man Haytham! You hear me!? DEAD!"

I climbed up and looked around for Connor. I knew he would go for Church and I knew Church would be below deck. I cut my way through redcoats to get to the door.

"Connor?"

I heard shouting and arguing up ahead. I walked faster unitl I heard the sound of a knife.

"Connor!"

I ran forward, afraid he'd been hurt. He looked at me and I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I blinked and Haytham was behind Connor with a knife to his throat.

"NO STOP!"

"Give me the amulet."

I quickly pulled it from my pocket and held it out to him.

"Here! Take it!"

He let go of Connor and took the amulet. I could see the twisted joy in his eyes at seeing how scared I'd been. I hadn't even realized I'd taken Connor's hand. He put the amulet in his pocket and nodded.

"His passing was boone for us all. Come, I suspect you'll want my help retrieving the supplies from the island."

He walked past us and Connor looked at me.

"I've never seen you so scared before."

I took his hand and we went back to the Aquila.

Connor's POV

Esperanza went straight below deck when we got back to the ship.

"Mr. Faulkner, you're in charge up here." I looked at my father. "If he tries anything…shoot him. And youy father, stay in that spot until I come back."

Faulkner nodded and father said nothing. I went down below and heard Esperanza crying. I ran to my cabin and found her crying in the corner.

"Esperanza!?"

I ran to her and then knelt down.

"Esperanza…"

She looked at me and I gently wiped her tears away.

"Remember I told yoou about that dream I had? That your father killed you?"

"What just happened? That was your dream?"

She nodded and more tears fell. I pulled her to me and held her tightly.

"I'm right here. I'll always be right here with you." I whispered.

She nodded and clamed down. She looked into my eyes and touched my cheek.

"Stay away from him. He knows now."

I kissed her softly before standing up. I pulled her up with me and we went back on deck. My father looked at her and I could see a sick look triumph in his eyes. We retrieved the supplies from the island and then sailed back. Once the docks were in sight, Esperanza quite literally threw my father off the ship.

"You can swim back you sadistic son of a bitch! And if I ever see you again I'll put a new age bullet in your goddamn head!"

She walked to the front of the ship, no one said anything to her.

"Your father must have balls of solid rock, to risk making Esperanza that angry."

I didn't know how to respond. I knew father would hurt her if he was given the chance.


	26. The Good

Chapter 26

The Good

We went back to the homestead. As always, the wolves were waiting for Esperanza. She kissed me and then walked off with them. I sighed and went back to the manor.

"Where is Esperanza?"

"Outside. She needs a little time. Church is dead and the supplies have been returned."

"Very good."

He went back to his writing and I looked down.

"The Templar's hold is weakened, which make me think there is a chance for peace. Imagine what we might accomplish if we were to unite."

He slowly looked back up at me.

"What the change of heart? Where is this coming from?"

I walked towards the window.

"You've met your father, haven't you. I assume this is why Esperanza needed a little time."

"I do not like the man nor do I trust him. But I would be remiss to ignore this opportunity."

"Haytham may listen. But will he understand? And even if he does, will he agree? And from the way you sounded when you told me you didn't like him….that tells me he hurt Esperanza in some way. Which now makes me wonder how she will feel about this idea."

I made a fist and shook a little.

"I will die before I let him hurt her. And even he must admit that we achieve more together than we do alone."

He was silent for a minute.

"I assume you're off to find him?"

"Not yet. As I said Esperanze needs some time. And I need to think about how I will tell her this."

"You don't need time for that."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I love you more than anything Connor, you know that. I will do anything for you, but I will kill him. Eventually I will kill him."

I nodded.

"And I know I won't be able to stop you."

"And you and I are going on a trip tomorrow morning."

I turned and she held up her little leather book.

"I've seen those markings before. And so have you."

I thought for a minute before my eyes went wide.

"The cave where we first met." she said.

"What are you talking about?" Achilles asked.

She opened the book and flipped through the pages. She showed him the drawing.

"I haven't seen that in years. Where did you see it?"

"I had a little fun with Haytham. I picked his pocket after Connor threw him through a wall and into the water."

I smirked.

"Where is it now?"

She took a deep breath.

"I was forced to give it back to him."

"What do you mean forced?"

She backed up into my chest and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"It was either I give him back the amulet, or he killed Connor. There was no hesitation."

"Of course. But if you can, you must get it back."

She nodded and then left.

"I almost feel sorry for Haytham. Esperanza is a dangerous woman. And you are her life. A word of advice, be careful how much time he spends with the two of you."

I nodded.

Esperanza woke me up before the sun that morning. She kissed me softly and then started getting dressed. She was always so beautiful in the morning. I sat up and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Esperanza."

She turned around.

"Connor…"

"No. I know how much you hate my father. I know that working with him is hard on you."

She walked over to me and sat down.

"You're doing what you think is right."

I shook my head.

"You will always come first, and I'm putting you through pain."

She put her finger to my lips ro silence me. Then her hand slid to the side of my face.

"You listen to me Connor Kenway, and you listen good and proper. You are not putting me through anything. You've always put me first. I won't lie, I hate your father. But the love I have for you is stronger than my hate for him and any pain he would possibly put me through."

I looked into her eyes and knew she meant every word she said. She moved her hand so it was over my heart.

"When you asked me to marry you I said yes. Which means I will always be at your side no matter what. In my world, we would say for better or worse, through good times and bad, for richer or pooer. We'll do this together."

She smiled softly.

"Siempre. Always." she said.

She kissed my cheek and thenn my lips before leaving the room. I had to be the luckiest man alive.

Esperanza's POV

Achilles was in the kitchen. He looked at me and I stopped.

"Both men must die. I've told Connor the same. You must be the one to kill Haytham."

"I know. I'd planned on it. I know what it's like to kill your own father and I won't let Connor go through that. He's lost his mother already, so I'll kill him when Connor isn't there. He doesn't need that pain." I said.

He nodded.

"You're a good woman, Esperanza. Connor needs you more than either of you know."

He walked away before I could say anything else. Whenever Achilles looked at Connor and I together, there was a strange look in his eyes. I knew he'd once had a wife and child. I'd seen their graves in the back of the house on the hill. Abagail…and Connor. I never asked how they died and I wasn't going to. I looked out the window at the graves.

"Connor! Vmanos amor! I'll get the horses."

I went out the back and passed by the graves on my way to the stables. Shadow was out and ready to go. I led Connor's horse out and pat his nose. When Connor came out I smiled at him. He just kept walking and then he kissed me hard. When he pulled away I was gasping for air.

"Not to sound dirty or anything, but it would be much appreciated if you did that more often. Just saying…"

He kissed me again before putting me on Shadow's back. The ride to the cave was silent and the pack traveled with we reached the cave it was dark and foggy. We slowly walked inside and I felt around for a wall.

"I left some firewood in here years ago when we first met."

"How far in did you leave it?"

Before I could answer I tripped and landed badly on my leg. I screamed in pain and took deep breaths.

"Yeah, that's where I left it." I hissed.

He lit a fire and then immediately looked at my leg.

"I think its broken."

"Goddamnit!"

He touched my leg in different places and then smiled.

"Not broken."

I sighed in relief and laid back.

"Well we found the firewood."

He chuckled and I took his hand.

"Did you know that Achiles once had a son?"

He shook his head and I smiled a little.

"His name was Connor."

He squeezed my hand and looked at the flames.

"Achilles….he's been like a father to me. He trained me and gave me shelter. I'm eternally grateful to him."

I laid my head on his lap and took a deep breath.

"You're very lucky to have had him. I had my grandfather, but it was never the same. And then I lost him too."

He stroked my hair.

"You never told me how he died." he said softly.

"I'll give you a hint, I killed my father the same day."

His hand stopped.

"He…"

"Yeah. Yeah he did. I was actually going to let him live. Yeah he was a Templar, but he was still my father. He'd come to take me back with him. He said 'I'm your father and you'll do as I say. I know what's best for you.' I still refused and when my grandfather tried to interviene…."

I couldn't continue. I hadn't even realized there were tears in my eyes. Connor didn't say anything. He just held me in his arms and stroked my hair.

"I may have lost my family, but I still have you. And that's all I need." I said.

"You will _**always**_ have me, Esperanza. I love you."

"Tu tambien te quiero, Ratonhnhake:ton."

He kissed my shoulder and I looked at the paintings on the wall.

"What are they? What do they mean?" I asked.

He looked up. He explained to me what they meant and told me the story behind them.

"Connor?"

"Hm?"

"When the Templars are gone, what will we do?"

"I don't know. Before you I never gave it any thought. I suppose we will be able to live a normal life. But we both know that the Templars will not truly be gone."

I sighed sadly.

"I know. And if they show up again we'll take care of them. My grandfather told me it was a job I could never relinquish."

"What was his name? Your grandfather."

"Juventino."

"Was he your father's father?"

"No, my mother's. My other grandfather, Luther, he was a Templar. The Assassins came from my mother's side, but she didn't want that sort of life. My mother's name was Ezmeralda. My sister's name was going to be Estela."

I looked into the flames and squeezed his hand.

"What did your mother look like?"

I smiled a litted and leaned into him.

"She was beautiful. People always said I looked exactly like her. I have her hair and her eyes, I have the same figure and almost the same voice. But…"

I fell silent.

"The rest is your father?"

I just nodded.

"Well then that must be the good. You once told me that the only good that came from my father was me. I believe at one point in time your father was a good man, and that goodness is in you. Your father was a good man once, unlike mine. You are the last hope your father had. You have his name, you said when we are married that you will make the name Kenway a respectful one. You've given your family name respect. I'm sure your family is very proud, just as I am." he said.

I felt his lips on my hair and I smiled.

"I love you." he whispered.

"And I love you." I breathed.


	27. Betrayal

Chapter 27

Betrayel

Connor and I went to New York to find Haytham. We took the Aquila and found Haytham near the docks. He was talking to a man and as we approached he held up his hand to stop us.

"We need to know what the Loyalists are planning if we're to put an end to this." Haytham said.

Connor took my hand and I looked at him, but he was staring at Haytham.

"I've tried! But the soldiers themselves are told nothing now - only to await orders from above."

"Then keep digging," I rolled my eyes. "Come find me when you have something worth sharing."

The man walked away and Hyatham turned to us.

"We're so close to victory. A few more well-placed attacks and we'll be able to put an end to this civil war and be rid of the Crown." he said.

"What do you intend?" Connor asked.

"Well nothing at the moment - since we're completely in the dark."

"I thought the Templars had eyes and ears everywhere." Connor said.

"Oh we did. Until you and Vasquez started cutting them off." he snapped.

I rolled my eyes.

"Wow you're stupid. Your little buddy already told us everything we need to know. We track down the commanders. Not that hard to figure out." I said.

Connor smiled at me and I winked. Haytham growled something but he nodded. The three of us left to find the commanders.

Connor's POV

I always enjoyed it when she gave my father problems. I went through New York and into the ruins of the fire. Esperanza stopped them and looked around.

"Why are we stopping?" father snapped.

"Because I can hear them you twit! I'm trying to figure out which direction its coming from. So find a way to make yourself shut-up!" she hissed.

I smiled a bit and he glared at her.

"And I've been meaning to tell you, your glares are pathetic. You couldn't scare a baby with those. Now lets go, I found them."

She ran off and I followed. She climbed up the building and to what was left of a floor. There were the guards, right below us.

"Have you considered the proposal?" asked one.

"I am unconvinced. To reinforce them would leave New York exposed. It's hard enough maintaining order with our current numbers. Cut in half…"

"Yet if we do not join with them, they risk defeat. And then what?"

"Well they should have come by sea…"

Father groaned and shook his head.

"They're talking in circles. We'll learn nothing, watching as we are."

"Then what do you propose we do? March in there and demand answers?" I asked.

"Well, yes."

Esperanza grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't!"

"I won't."

He grabbed her and then threw her over the edge.

"NO!"

I jumped after her and the guards surrounded us.

"Haytham get your sorry ass down here!" she shouted.

She ran at the guards and the fight began.

Esperanza's POV

Several of the guards turned their guns on Connor and my eyes went wide. I ran and pushed him to the ground. Then I ran at the guards who tried to shoot him. Since Haytham decided to help us this time, it was over quickly. We bound the hands of the commanders.

"We'll bring them to my quarters at Fort George and see what secrets they might share." he said.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I heard rope drop and then one of them ran off.

"Really!?"

Haytham sighed in frustration.

"Well you better get after him then."

"You go, I will watch the prisoners."

I rolled my eyes.

"Shut-up both of you! I'll go!"

I ran after the man and tackled him to the ground.

"Calmate! We just want to ask you some questions." I said.

I picked him up and held a knife to his back.

"Walk."

"Go to hell!"

I shoved him hard.

"I said WALK!" I snarled.

We walked to Fort George and he stopped.

"Wait, wait! I'll tell you anything you want. Anything! Only don't make me go in there."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Cross the threshold and I'm a dead man. You seem like a kind woman. Please."

There was something very wrong here.

"Alright then tell-"

"There you are Vasquez! I was worried you might have gotten lost…"

I narrowed my eyes at Haytham.

"You're not to touch or kill this man. Do you understand, Haytham?"

"Very well."

"I meant it."

"And I said very well. Now come along."

I led the man forward, following Haytham. Connor was waiting for me. I smiled and walked into his arms. I felt his lips on my hair and I closed my eyes.

"We have work to do!" Haytham shouted.

I took a deep breath and then went with him. The other two guards were already in there. Both of them were dead! I tried to go foreward but Connor grabbed me.

"Wait…"

Haytham tied the man to a chair.

"What are the British planning?" he asked.

"To march from Philadelphia. That city's finished. New York's the key. They'll double our numbers- push back the rebels." he said.

"When do they begin?"

"Two days from now."

"June 18th…I must warn Washington."

Haytham walked towards the man.

"You see? That wasn't so very difficult, now was it?"

"I've t-told you everything! Now l-let me go!"

I nodded and walked forward. I started to untie him, but Haytham killed him.

"The other two said the same. Must be true."

I glared at Haytham. Connor pulled me back before I could do anything.

"You killed him… you killed ALL of them. Why?"

"They'd have warned the Loyalists."

"You could have held them until the fight was done." Connor said.

"What? …And waste precious time and money on their care? What would be the point? They'd given up everything they knew. I'll meet the two of you at Valley Forge."

"Wait."

He stopped but he didn't look at me.

"I'll have you know that you're very lucky."

"What?"

"Esperanza was right. You ARE a monster. I'm the only reason you're still alive. I'm the only thing that keeps her from killing you. I'd be careful if I were you." I said.

He stayed for a moment before he walked away. I looked at the three men and untied them. I covered them and closed my eyes.

"Requiescat in Pace." I whispered.

"What language is that?"

"Italian." I replied.

"How many languages do you speak?"

"About nine. Italian, Spanish, English, French, German, Russian, Japanese, Chinese and Vietnamese. Oh and Mohawk."

He looked extremely impressed. I smiled a bit and stood up.

"These men deserve a proper burial, but we don't have time. No matter what you do in life, all dead deserve a proper burial. And-"

I had a terrible feeling in my heart.

"We have to go! We have to get to Valley Forge now!"

I grabbed his hand and we ran to the horses.

Connor's POV

She wouldn't say anything and she wouldn't stop. My father was there waiting for us.

"We should be sharing all we know with Lee, not Washington."

Esperanza growled.

"You seem to think I favor him. But my enemy is a notion, not a nation. It is wrong to compel obedience. Whenther to the British Crown or the Templar Cross. And I hope in time the Loylalists will see this too, for they are also victims."

She nodded and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You oppose tyranny. Injustice. These are just symptoms. Their true cause is human weakness. Why do think I keep on trying to show you the error of your way!?"

"You have SAID much yes! But you have SHOWN me nothing!"

I pulled Esperanza away.

"Then we'll have to remedy that, won't we…"

I shook my head and we walked up to Washington. He was reading something but he looked up when he noticed me.

"Hello, Connor, Esperanza. What brings you here?"

"The British have recalled their men in Philadelphia. They march for New York."

He slowly nodded.

"Very well. I'll move our forces to Monmouth. If we can route them, we'll have finally turned the tide."

Esperanza smiled at me.

"And what's this?"

I looked at my father. He held the paper Washington was reading. Washington seemed panicked.

"Private corrospondence!"

He tried to get it back but my father was too quick.

"Of course it is. Connor, would you and Esperanza like to know what it says?"

I slowly looked at her. The look in her eyes scared me a bit. I knew that depending on what the letter said, she would get violent.

"It seems your good friend here has just ordered an attack on your village."

I looked at Washington in dibelief.

"Although attack might be putting it mildly. Tell him Commander. Tell them _**both**_."

Washington looked at me, guilt in his eyes.

"We''ve received reports of allied natives working with the British. I've asked my men to put a stop to it."

Esperanza's POV

I wanted to kill him! I wouldn't, but I wanted to.

"Haytham."

I held out my hand and he handed me the letter.

"Put a stop to it you say? By burning the villages and salting the land. By calling for their extermination, according to that letter."

I crumbled the letter in my hand.

"Not the first time either. Tell him what you did fourteen years ago. Tell him how why you took the life of his mother. The life of the only woman I ever truly cared for."

I could tell by the tone in his voice, Haytham meant every word he said.

"That was another time! The Seven Years War."

"And so now you see what happens to this 'great man' when under duress. He makes excuses, displaces blame. Does a great many things, in fact- except take responsibility."

Connor turned away and put my hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm. Haytham and Washington started to argue and I turned around.

"Cállate!" I said.

They both stopped and Connor turned around.

"Who did what and why must wait! My people come first." He said.

I nodded and pretended to walk away.

"Oiye George, you've got something on your face." I said.

He looked very confused and I turned away. I quickly turned back and nailed Washington in the face.

"It was pain! You pathetic son of a bitch!" I snapped.

"That one has one hell of a right hook. Let's be off."

"No. You and I are finished." Connor said.

 _FINALLY!_

I could see a bit of hurt in Haytham's blue eyes. As Connor started to walk away he said,

"Son…

Connor whipped around and I grabbed his arm.

"Do you think me so soft that by calling me son I might change my mind? How long did you sit on this information? Or am I to believe you discovered it now? My mother's blood may stain another's hand, but Charles Lee is no less a monster, and all he does he does by _**your**_ command!"

He walked away again, but both Washington and Haytham tried to follow. I blocked them both and glared.

"I'll only warn you once! Follow us or oppose Connor and I _**will**_ kill you! Slowly and very painfully! Now back off!" I snarled.

Washington took a step back but Haytham just stared.

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"That you lost Ziio. Adios Haytham Kenway."

I ran after Connor.


	28. All I Have

Chapter 28

All I Have

We rode as fast as we could to the village. I noticed several warriors leaving and I looked at Connor.

"Quickly!"

He went to the Clan Mother and started to talk with her.

"Ratonhnhake:ton!"

She smiled and she smiled at me as well.

"~You have returned! But why? I thought you would be with that other man.~"

Connor grabbed my hand.

"~What other man?~" he asked.

~"Boiling water. The one called Charles Lee. He took Kanen'to:kon and a few others with him.~"

Connor looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Go! Go quickly!"

I nodded and ran off as fast as I could. I silently knocked out the warriors and hid them so they would be safe.

Connor's POV

Kanen'to:kon attacked me! Charles Lee had turned him against me.

"~The only mistake was trusting you would help keep us safe. They have seduced you and you are turned against your own kind.~"

He swung at me and hit my side.

"~Stop!~"

"~I will. When you are dead!~"

He ran at me and threw me to the ground. I didn't have a choice.

Esperanza's POV

I found Connor. I covered my mouth with my hand. Silent tears rolled down Connor's cheeks. He looked up at me and I slowly knelt down beside him. I closed Kanen'to:kon's eyes and held back my tears. I had to be strong for Connor. I pulled him into my arms and held him close. There was nothing I could say that would make things better. He held onto me and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Lo siento mi amor." ( **I'm sorry my love.** ) I said softly.

I felt his tears on my skin and I closed my eyes. I had to get him home.

"Come on. We'll bring his body back to the village. Come on…"

He looked at me and I put my hand on his cheek.

"Charles Lee will pay. I promise you that. I'll make sure that you get your revenge. I swear to you."

He covered my hand with his and closed his eyes. He pressed his forehead against mine and took a deep breath.

"I love you."

"And I love you." I told him.

"Marry me."

"I said I would."

"No. I want to go home and marry you right now."

I stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"Alright, then that's what we'll do. I want you to be happy, siempre."

"I don't know where I'd be without you, Esperanza."

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Let's go."

I pulled him up and we brought Kanen'to:kon's body back to the village. Connor laid him down gently and I bowed my head.

"Que vuestras buenas obras en la vida sean recordadas para siempre." ( **May your good deeds in life be remembered always.** )

I did the sign of the cross and nodded. Connor took my hand but didn't look at me. He led me out of the village and put me on Shadow. We went back to the homestead in silence. We went straight to the manor and Connor went upstairs.

"And how was New York?"

I looked at Achilles sadly.

"What happened?"

"Washington betrayed him. He's also responsible for what happened fourteen years ago…when his mother was killed. He sent his father away and…." I looked away. "and he had to kill his best friend. I think he believes he failed his people." I told him.

"Oh Connor…no doubt a Templar was involved."

"Yes. Lee."

He slowly nodded and I went upstairs. I slowly opened the bedroom door and saw him in front of the window. I went and stood next to him. I didn't say anything, I just stayed with him.

Connor's POV

She stood beside me. She said nothing and did nothing, just stood there with me. I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"And I love you. I'll always be here." she said to me.

She kissed my lips before leaving the room. I smiled a bit and then sat down. I planned to marry her the day after tomorrow. And I knew that she would kill my father if we met him again. She hated him, she truly hated him. But I also knew she hated the thought of me killing him more. Then I remembered, my father had said that my mother was the only woman he ever truly cared for. It gave me hope that maybe my father did have a heart, that he could feel love. And the look in his eyes when he found out my mother had died….there was sorrow and a bit of regret. It made me wonder if he would have stayed had my mother told him about me. I couldn't bring myself to hate my father, but I still wanted nothing to do with him.

"Esperanza was right. I am _**nothing**_ like you. And I will never _**be**_ like you." I said.

I stood up and took a deep breath. I went downstairs and Achilles found me.

"I truly am sorry about your friend."

"Thank you. Where is she?"

"She went outside. I'm sure as to where."

I nodded and walked off. I walked outside and called her name.

Esperanza's POV

Kanen'to:kon was dead. Connor had been forced to kill him. And it was all thanks to Charles Lee. That rat bastard was still taking away people that Connor loved. I wanted to kill Lee myself, but Connor was the only one who had the right to do that.

Then there was my problem. Being around Haytham for that long reminded me of my father. The pack seemed to sense my sadness and need for solitude, and they stayed away this time. I walked along the beach, kicking the sand every now and then. If I had the power to go back in time and change things I wouldn't hesitate. I stopped and fell to my knees, the water splashing onto me. I sighed and allowed myself to cry. I remembered the way my father had been before my mother had died. He was kind and loving. He put his family before everything else. He said we were all he needed. Then I lost my mother and sister, then I killed my father. I had no one left. I covered my face with my hands.

"Why daddy? Why?"

I knew there wouldn't be an answer, and I didn't expect one. I'd long given up hope of knowing why. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Connor knelt down beside me and held me. I cried into his chest silently.

"Listen to me Esperanza. We will never know why our fathers do what they did or what they do. I know that you want an answer, but you'll never get one and neither will I. It's not fair, but there's nothing we can do. Kanen'to:kon is gone, my mother is gone…for years I thought I had nothing left. Until you. You are all I have, Esperanza." he said.

I looked up into his eyes.

"And _ **you**_ are all _**I**_ have, Ratonhnhake:ton. And I love you so much. I wish I could bring your mother and Kanen'to:kon back for you."

"I know, but they have passed on. I will miss them every day for the rest of my life. But you once told me I would see them again, when our life in this world is finished."

I slowly nodded and he smiled small.

"And the day after tomorrow we will be married. And then if you don't mind, could we have another in my village?"

I smiled.

"I'm not a church goer. I don't believe in that stuff. I would rather have one wedding in your village. I think we need something happy, as do your people."

He stroked my cheek and rested his forehead against mine.

"I will have to ride ahead tonight to let the Clan Mother know."

"Then you go. I know how your wedding ceremonies are performed. I'll be there tomorrow night."

He nodded and kissed me passionately. When we separated he walked away, my hand sliding from his. I smiled and then stood up. I looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I don't know for sure what happened with you and Connor. But I hope that you'll believe me when I say he was only trying to help. I think a little bit of him died when you did. I know you were a brother to him. And I hope you'll be there with him when we get married. I wish I could've known you better, Kanen'to:kon. Hopefully we will meet again someday. And I wish I could've know you altogether Ziio. I swear I'll always take care pf Ratonhnhake:ton. I won't let his father hurt him. I swear."

I looked away and then walked along the beach once more.

Connor's POV

The news of a wedding brought happiness to my people. The Clan Mother very much approved of Esperanza. As did the rest of my people.

On the day that she arrived, everything had been prepared. She was beautiful as always. All I could do was stare at her through the entire ritual. I couldn't believe that a woman this beautiful was going to be my wife. And yet, when the ritual was over, she was. She flew into my arms and kissed me like never before.

Esperanza's POV

Now he was my husband. As far as I knew we were the first married Assassins. His people were smiling and celebrating.

"Look at your people Connor. They are happy. They are free."

He smiled. I gently turned his face towards me.

"And you? Are you happy?" he asked me.

I smiled at him.

"Happier than I've ever been in my entire life."

He smiled again and kissed me.


	29. Achilles' Request

Chapter 29

Achilles' Request

We didn't exactly get to have a honeymoon. We still had a whole hell of a lot of work to do. I followed Connor out onto the Frontier and soon we heard gunfire. The man speaking was definitely French.

"Make them rue the day they marched upon us!"

As we approached he turned to us.

"Connor my friend! You have arrived just in time to bear witness to our glorious victory!" he looked at me. "And who is this?"

I smiled and held out my hand.

"Je suis Esperanza Kenway. Sa femme." ( **I'm Esperanza Kenway. His wife.** )

"Ah! You chose a beautiful one my friend. And intelligent! She speaks my language."

"She speaks at least ten languages actually."

I nodded.

"Now where is Charles Lee?" Connor asked.

"That batard! He shows up in the middle of our preparations and just takes charge! Screams at everyone to advance and then rides away. I am left to pick up the pieces." he said.

Connor started pacing and I heard marching.

"Where did THEY come from?"

I walked forward and saw hundreds of Red Coats coming forward. Connor was soon beside me.

"Send word to everyone that we are falling back! Everyone to me! Now! Now!"

Connor turned to him.

"I will hold the area! You and Esperanza must get them to safety."

I didn't like the idea, and I knew my face told made it known. I took Connors hand and the man whistled. A few men came forward.

"I grant you my finest soldiers to serve as your personal guard. There is nothing they will not do to ensure you are victorious and come back to your wife. Bonne chance mon ami. Come Esperanza." ( **Good luck my friend.** )

I looked at Connor and he squeezed my hand.

"Help them. I'll be alright, I promise."

I kissed him quickly before leaving. His hand slid from mine and I followed the French man. He led me to the last place I wanted to be. To the last person I wanted to see.

"Esperanza-"

I hit him right in the face.

"Oh hell no! Your ability to use my first name has been revoked pendejo! It's Mrs. Kenway to you!"

Once again he looked a little ashamed. That was now twice I'd hit the first president of the United States.

"His best friend is dead because of you and Lee! What more are you two going to take from him!?"

The French man put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"La violence ne changera rien. Je suis désolé." ( **Violence won't solve anything. I'm sorry.** )

I sighed and nodded. He pat my shoulder and I looked back in the direction Connor was.

"Tenga cuidado. Regresa a mí." ( **Please be careful. Come back to me.** ) I whispered.

Connor's POV

We had managed to push back the redcoats with the cannons, but in the end we had no choice but to retreat. We all started running back and I saw the redcoats executing people. I tried to stop as many as I could. When I reached the hill, Esperanza ran to me.

"You're safe." she said.

She took my hand and led me over to the others. Washington was there and there was a bruise forming around his eye.

"Did you hit him?"

Esperanza nodded.

"Well done my friend! You have said many lives today!"

Esperanza smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Connor?"

I looked at Washington.

"Charles Lee has betrayed you. He forced retreat in the midst of battle- hoping the loss would take the lives of your men and see you relieved of your command." I told him.

He didn't seem to believe it. He took a step forward.

"What?!"

"I am sure he will come and spin a tale- saying he was outnumbered- or my wife and I were somehow to blame. All lies. I will say it one last time- that man is your enemy and he will not stop until you are dead or dishonored." I said.

Our French friend nodded.

"Connor's tale rings true. Lee was acting most odd upon the battlefield."

Washington slowly nodded.

"I will investigate these allegations at once."

"Investigate! Da loca investigate! As much as I hate Haytham I'm starting to think he was right about you Georgie."

He narrowed his eyes a bit.

"The time for that has long passed."

He reached out to touch my shoulder but Esperanza smacked his arm away and glared at him.

"This must be done properly, else we're no better than those we oppose. Never mind the political ramifications of such an act."

I slowly shook my head.

"Should you choose to spare Lee's life then I will take it myself. And if by chance I fail…" I pointed at Esperanza. " _ **SHE**_ won't. You can be certain of that."

He slowly looked at her and she stared him down.

"Enjoy your victory, Commander. It will be the last we deliver you." I snapped.

I walked away and Esperanza followed. The only thing we could do now was to go home and plan our next attack.

Over the weeks there had been no word of my father. As though he had dropped off the face of the earth, as Esperanza had put it. From what we knew, Lee was holding out at Fort George. All we had to do now was find a way in.

Esperanza's POV

Things were getting more and more difficult. Achilles developed a bad cough and was bedridden for a little while. He called me to his room that day.

"Feeling any better?"

He laughed dryly.

"Sit down my dear."

I did as he asked and he looked at me.

"I know that my time here is coming to an end."

"Achilles don't talk like that-"

"Come now, we all have our own time. You must not let Connor kill Haytham. It will destroy him inside."

I nodded.

"I know. And I won't. I had to kill my own father, I can't let him go through that."

"Yes, he mentioned your father. It seems you and Connor have more in common than I first believed. When I'm gone….take care of that boy."

I smiled gently.

"I will always take care of him. But you're not going anywhere Achilles." I said firmly.

He smiled a bit.

"We shall see." he said.

He turned away and I sighed.

"Find him."

I turned back but his eyes were closed. I left the room quietly and started to fiddle with my mother's necklace. Something terrible was coming.

"Haytham." I whispered.

It had to be Haytham! Every time I had this kind of feeling he had something to do with it. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"Not this time." I said to myself.

I waited for Connor to fall asleep that night. I packed a bag and left a note. I looked at Connor and smiled softly.

"I love you."

I kissed his lips softly before leaving. I pulled up my hood and headed for the Frontier.

 _This ends now Haytham!_


	30. It's Over

Chapter 30

It's Over

Connor's POV

I found Esperanza's letter when I woke up.

 _ **Connor mi amor,**_

 _ **I went ahead to Fort George. I'm going to find out what I can and maybe even end this. Don't worry though, Charles Lee is yours. If I find him I'll gift wrap him for you. Red bow and all. I'll be alright and I'll see you soon. I love you.**_

 _ **Esperanza**_

 _ **P.S Don't do anything stupid!**_

I smirked. This was just like her. I was worried, but I knew she could take care of herself. I went downstairs and looked over my plans for Fort George.

"Connor?"

I looked at Diana.

"He's asking for you."

I nodded and followed her upstairs. I knocked on the wall and he looked at me.

"Hello Connor."

He waved me over and I sat down.

"Come now. Your sadness won't sustain me anymore than that fool woman's soups and potions…nor Esperanza's strong words of hope. I assume she has left already?"

"Yes-how did you know that?"

"It matters not. Now tell me of your latest exploits."

"Charles Lee has been exposed and the Patriots finally rid of him. They march now to secure the remaining cities that this country might finally be free."

"Then you have won. The land and your people are safe. Yet you seem troubled…"

I sat back and took a deep breath.

"Washington spared Lee's life."

"And Esperanza let him live? I'm surprised. But so long as he lives, all are in danger. The same is true of your father."

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"When you first came to me, you understood what had to be done. Swore you'd see it through. If not for the Brotherhood, for your people, for your wife- for all those threatened by the Templars."

"But with Lee gone my father might…"

He shook his head and put his hand on mine.

"Listen to me. You have not come this far to throw it all away for misplaced sentiment. Both men must die."

I slowly shook my head.

"Ach…Achilles…"

"There is nothing more to discuss."

He turned away and went to sleep. I stood up and walked out of the room. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

 _I wish you were here right now Esperanza. I need you._

I shook my head and sat down in the kitchen.

 _"And who says I'm not there with you?"_

I almost fell out of my chair!

"Esperanza?!"

I looked around but she wasn't there.

 _"I'm still in New York my dear. I assume Achilles said something to you about your father."_

 _But how is it you can hear my thoughts from so far away?_

 _"I'm your wife. Stronger connection cariño. Now tell me what's wrong, I have a few minutes to spare."_

I sighed.

 _I thought that maybe with Lee gone that my father might change his ways._

 _"I know how badly you want a father. But sweetheart, Haytham is not a father. He can never be a father no matter how much you want him to be. Believe me, there's still a small part of me that wishes he could change his ways. But sometimes no matter how much you wish, no matter how much you hope…it just isn't enough. You know that if I could make it happen I would."_

 _I know._

 _"Are you going to be alright?"_

 _Of course. Just finish up quickly so you can come home._

I heard her beautiful laughter in my head.

 _"Don't you worry. Just focus on what you're doing._ _Hasta luego mi amor."_

 _Wait Esperanza!_ _I love you._

 _"And I love you."_

Her voice disappeared after that. I took a deep breath and went back downstairs.

Esperanza's POV

Fort George wasn't going to be easy to get in to. I wasn't going to be able to get in the same way I did last time. I staked it out for a few days before making my play. I found a lone soldier and held a gun to his back.

"You listen, and you listen good and proper. You're going to get me into that fort. I think you know what happens if you don't."

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned I was hit over the head.

When I came to I was in a cell, my head throbbing.

"Son of a-"

"Easy now."

I stood up and threw myself at the bars. Haytham stood on the other side with a smile on his face.

"I thought you might come looking for me. And I can use you to my advantage."

He held up my mother's necklace. My eyes went wide and my hand shot towards it.

"Ah-ah-ah! I don't think so. I'm sure Connor will be less inclined to fight…if he believes you are lost to him."

"You twisted bastard! He's your son!"

I almost missed the pained look in his eyes.

"You think I _**want**_ to kill my own son?"

My glare slowly disappeared.

"Let me tell you something, Esperanza. Life isn't fair! Sometimes we have to make difficult choices." He snapped.

I leaned against the door.

"And what would Ziio say if she were here? That you planned to kill your son!"

It all happened very fast. He slammed his fist against the cell door and I jumped a bit.

"Well she's not here is she? No, she's gone! She's gone and I have your friend Washington to blame for it!"

"Oh no believe me when I tell you he's no friend of mine. I've already knocked him in the face two or three times. If there's one thing we can both agree on, its that Washington is no good."

"Well, at least one good thing came from our time together."

"Yeah whatever. Despite what I once thought of you Haytham I know you have a heart. Here's an idea! Try using it and don't kill your son. And I can tell you that Connor doesn't want to kill you, even though he should. Believe me because that's the truth."

He looked into my eyes.

"I know how much you hate me. Why are you telling me all this?"

I went back up to the door.

"Because Connor never had the chance at a normal family. He might not show it but I know it hurts him. He lost his mother when he was four, and he didn't have a father. I had a father for at least part of my life, he didn't. He didn't have a father to help him grieve after losing his mother. He never had a father to teach him what only a father could teach. And I know that when he first met you in that church, that he had at least a little hope that maybe, just maybe, he might have the father he never had. And that, Haytham, was the only reason I didn't kill you. And then that moment when you found Ziio was gone, I could see the pain and sadness in your eyes. I'll tell you what I tell Connor, you can never lie with your eyes. I could see how much you cared about her. That was when I began to share Connor's hope. I know you care about Connor. Prove it now! Be his father!"

He stared at me.

"Connor was right to choose you, Esperanza. You really are a good woman. Brave, strong and kind. And you're right, I should have been there. But in the end, I'm afraid your hope is misplaced."

My eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!"

"Like I said, he's in the way of progress. No matter who he is, I can't allow him to interfere any longer. And you, well you shall have a window seat."

He pointed to the window and I slowly shook my head. He was walking away when I turned back.

"Hey Haytham!"

He stopped and looked at me.

"No prison could hold me in the future, and this prison will be no different. And when I get out of here, I'm going to shoot you in the head."

He smirked.

"If that's what helps you sleep."

He walked away and I shook the bars. One of the guards aimed their gun at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"You have two options: let me out nicely, or I can kill you and show myself out."

He laughed at me and I smirked. When he looked up I dangled the keys in front of him.

"How the hell-"

I opened the door and threw it into his face. I drew my knife across his throat. The building started to shake and I fell to the ground. I stood up and looked out the window. Several ships were firing at the district.

"Connor."

I jumped away as a cannon ball flew at me. I covered my head and waited until the rocks stopped falling. The dust made me cough and I looked out of the newly created hole. I could see Connor down there! Fighting with his father!

"NO!"

Connor's POV

I was losing strength. I wouldn't be able to fight for much longer.

"Surrender, and I will spare you!" I told my father.

He laughed at me and then he was on me with his hands around my neck. There was no way for me to get him off me. He was saying something but it was hard to make out. There was a high pitched ringing in my ears. All I could think of was Esperanza, and that I'd never see her again.

"Oiye! Dipshit!"

I was able to breathe again and father turned. Esperanza was there, and did NOT look pleased.

"Really!?" he groaned.

She twirled a sword in her hand, she had a knife in the other.

"No matter how much of a monster you are, I _**won't**_ let Connor kill his own father! So lets go!" she snarled.

My father ran at her but she flipped over him. She ran to me and then held a gun to my father.

"Don't move! I'll take your juevos off first." she warned.

She looked at me and I saw the pain and fear in her eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright. But I have to kill him. I won't let you kill your own father. Believe me, it will haunt you for life. Close your eyes, don't watch." she whispered.

She kissed me before standing up. I took one last look at my father and closed my eyes.

Esperanza's POV

"The only way your going to kill him, is if you get past me."

He looked like he wants to laugh. I raised my brows and then shot him in the shoulder.

"Don't screw with me Haytham."

He glared at me and ran forward. I waited until the last minute then tripped him. He fell into a table and shot him again, this time in the leg.

"I have nowhere else to be old man. At least make it a challenge for me."

"You're a foolish little girl, trying to play hero!"

"Honestly if you're trying to tick me off, it won't work. You're the one who acts like a child. And it's actually really amusing." I told him.

I was trying to make him angry, and it was working. I smirked and he glared.

"Oh come on Haytham. Be a man!"

That did it. He ran at me and our swords clashed. I was much younger and much faster than he was.

"Parry, parry, stab, thrust…good." I said.

I twirled as he stabbed at me. He swung at me, but I ducked and then kicked him right in the face. Despite his age, he was relentless.

"You won't touch him Haytham Kenway!" I snarled.

He smirked.

"You'll be a Kenway soon."

"I already am a Kenway, guero! You just weren't on the guest list."

I ran at him and once more our swords clashed.

"Tired yet old man?" I taunted.

"Do not mistake my old age for weakness. For all your skills you're still just a girl trying to play hero."

I wouldn't let his words get to me. The only thing that mattered to me was getting Connor away from here. He started to circle me, like a shark circles his prey. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My grandfather once told me to wait for them to come to me.

"As I said, you and Connor are in the way of progress. I can't allow it to continue." He said.

I couldn't let his words get to me.

"Does this remind you of the day you killed your own father? How did you do it, hm? Do you shoot him? Stab him? Or did you use your own two hands? Answer me girl!"

 _I stood there in front of my father. I was bleeding and in pain, but I couldn't give up._

 _"Are you really going to kill your own father? Answer me girl!"_

I opened my eyes and screamed. I ran at Haytham and cut his leg. He managed to cut my arm and down my collar bone.

"Did I hit a nerve? Did your father tell you the same thing?"

I narrowed my eyes and twirled my knife.

"Do you really have it in you? To kill someone just like your father?"

Tears came to my eyes and I let the sword fall from my hand. I closed my eyes and looked away. I knew exactly what he would do. I heard him start running for me and I bent backwards as he thrust his sword. I opened my eyes and then kicked him hard in the chest. He flew backward and I kicked the sword away.

"Yeah, I do have it in me."

I shot him in the head.

"Requiescat in Pace." I hissed.

I turned and ran back to Connor.

"Come on. Vamos amor!"

I put his arm around my shoulders and helped him up. I got him back to the horses and Shadow knelt down. I got on his horse and got him out of New York as fast as I could.


	31. Only One

Chapter 31

Only One

Connor's POV

When I opened my eyes, I was in a bed. I didn't recognize my surroundings but I felt safe. Esperanza was sitting next to me. Her head on my chest. The door opened and a woman came in. I recognized her immediately. She was the mother of the boy Esperanza had saved a few years ago.

"Oh good you're awake sir."

"Is she alright? Was she hurt?"

"Oh no. A few cuts and bruises but she will be fine."

I sighed in relief and she left the room. I stroked Esperanza's hair and she slowly woke up.

"Connor!"

She hugged me gently and I put my arm around her.

"Please tell me you didn't see anything." she whispered.

"No. I heard what he said, but I didn't see anything."

She sighed in relief.

"Good."

She kissed my forehead softly.

"Oh and by the way I might be pregnant."

My eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Yeah."

I sat up, a little too fast.

"Connor no! Don't try and sit up."

She gently pushed me back down and I took a deep breath.

"When did you find out about this?"

"About two days ago. I'll have to check with White when we get back home. But uh yeah. There's a possibility you're going to be a daddy."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say or what to do. Although I did remember something.

"Esperanza where are my things?"

She handed me my robes and I reached into the pocket. I pulled out her mother's necklace.

"I thought that was gone…"

I smiled.

"My father told me he'd killed you. He showed me this as proof. But I knew in my heart that he was lying."

I put it around her neck and she smiled.

"Te quiero mucho mi amor." she said.

I smiled and pulled her back to me.

"If I am going to be a father, I swear I will always be there for it."

"Connor I know you won't be like your father."

I smirked. She always knew what I was thinking.

"I know."

"And I won't be like mine." she whispered.

I held her tighter and closed my eyes. We'd both had father's who abandoned us, but I at least had my mother. She lost both her parents and even a little sister. And her loving grandfather…her own father had killed him before her eyes. She said that I was all she had left. She pulled away from me and smiled.

"Only one Templar left. The one you've been waiting for."

"Charles Lee." I said.

She nodded.

"It's almost over mi amor." she said.

I held her hand and looked out the window.

"So he's really dead then." I whispered.

She squeezed my hand and I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for."

She laid her head against my chest and sighed.

"I'm taking you home in the morning. So get some more rest."

She kissed me softly and stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Esperanza's POV

He fell back to sleep and I touched his cheek.

"Oh Connor." I whispered.

I sighed sadly and shook my head.

"Are you going to end the war Mrs. Kenway?"

I looked at the boy. I waved him over and took his hands.

"I'm going to try. So that you and your family can be safe. That's why my husband and I fight. For you."

He smiled at me.

"Thank you."

I smiled and shook my head.

"The only way you can thank me, is by taking care of your family. You take care of them no matter what."

"I will. I promise."

I smiled and nodded. I looked at his parents and sister.

"Your son is brave. And I cannot thank you all enough for saving Connor. I owe you my life."

"No you don't. Mrs. Kenway you saved our son. You owe us nothing."

I smiled and bowed my head. I turned back to Connor and moved a lock of hair from his face.

"I'm taking you home now." I whispered.

The boy's father helped me get Connor onto Shadow. They gave me a horse so I wouldn't have to walk.

"Thank you again. Thank you so much."

"Promise you'll come to visit?" the boy asked.

I smiled.

"You have my word."

He smiled and I left.

Connor's POV

When I woke up I was back home. Esperanza wasn't there. I could hear her downstairs. I slowly got up made my way downstairs.

"Esperanza?"

Something crashed in the other room and she came out.

"Connor no."

She put her hands on my chest to stop me.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Connor please just go back upstairs."

"What's going on?"

"Connor go. You shouldn't be up yet."

I gently took her wrists and looked her in the eye.

"What. Happened?"

Tears welled in her eyes.

"It's Achilles."

My eyes slowly widened.

"He's….?"

She nodded and the tears fell.

"Just go back. I don't want you to see him that way."

I knew she was only trying to protect me.

"No. I need to see him."

She sighed but nodded. I slowly walked into the room. She'd laid Achilles on his bed. He looked like he was only sleeping. I walked over and touched his hand. Cold. Cold like snow.

"I was going to Father Timothy. For a proper service."

I just nodded.

"He was like a father to me."

I felt her hand on my arm and she laid her head against my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

I couldn't find a way to answer her. She left me and I turned from Achilles.

"I will finish this. I'll make you proud, old man." I said.

I walked out back and started to dig.

Esperanza's POV

It broke my heart. His father was dead, and now the man who'd practically raised him was gone too. What else would they take from him? How much more could he take? I looked out the window and a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I shook my head and went to the church. I told the Father what happened and he agreed to perform the service. Connor was sitting on the hill overlooking the water. I bit my lip and then walked over to him.

"Mi amor?"

He didn't move. I nodded and then sat next to him. I didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. I just sat there beside him. There if he needed anything. After a while he pulled me into his arms and held me there. I held onto him, slowly running my fingers through his hair.

"You're all I have left now. Everyone I've ever loved is gone. My mother, Achilles and Kanento;kon. And I'm terrified that I'll lose you too."

I looked at him seriously.

"You will _**NOT**_ lose me, Connor. I swear on my grandfather's grave you will not. We will finish this together and then live peacefully."

He sighed and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I want to go to my father's funeral."

I nodded and stroked his cheek.

"Alright. Whatever you want." I said softly.

He kissed me and then held me in his arms. I closed my eyes and held onto him tightly.


	32. In the Dark of the Night

Chapter 32

In the Dark of the Night

Connor's POV

I couldn't sleep that night. So many things were running through my mind. I sat up and shook my head. I went down to the cellar and took my father's portrait. I threw it across the room. Esperanza came running down the stairs.

"Connor!?"

She looked at the portrait and then sighed. She came over to me and took my hand.

"Come with me."

She took me upstairs and to the balcony.

"Look up at the stars. Your mother and Achilles are up there. They're always watching over you. And your father is getting what he deserves for what he did to you. Now look at me." I looked into her eyes. "I'm always watching over you. I'm always going to make sure you're happy and loved." She put her hand on my cheek. "He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore."

I smiled at her a little and she smiled.

"Te quiero mi amor."

She put her arms around me and held me tight.

"I love you too." I whispered.

We went back to bed and she held me. She sang and ran her fingers through my hair. I fell asleep to the sound of her voice.

Esperanza's POV

He fell asleep and I smiled. I kissed the top of his head and laid back. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Connor woke up in the middle of the night gasping for air.

"Connor shhh! Shhh! Calm down, deep breaths."

He did as I said.

"What happened?"

He shook his head and I nodded.

"Alright. You'll tell me when you're ready."

"I saw my mother burning alive all over again."

I closed my eyes and held him tighter.

"I know the pain from your mother's death will never fully heal, but you cannot let it drag you down. That's not what your mother would want. She'd want you to be strong."

He looked at me.

"She sent you to me."

"Hm?"

"She knew I needed you in my life."

"That could explain how I ended up here. Do you want me to leave you alone for a little bit?"

"No! No don't leave me, please."

I nodded and he pulled me close to him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I probably never would have made it this far."

"Yes you would have. You're strong Connor."

I started to hum to him, hoping it would help him sleep.

"Never give up Connor. The man I married never gave up. He never took no for an answer. And its that same man that I fell in love with. Whom I love more than anything."

He held me tighter and I suddenly had an idea.

"Wait here."

He nodded and I ran down to the basement. I took the painting and brought it up. I brought it to the fire and waved my husband over. He came and I knelt down.

"Put it in the fire. Let the flames consume your memories and pain."

He knelt down and I took his hand. He looked at me and I nodded. He put the painting in the fire and then pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you. For everything." He whispered.

I kissed him softly. He moved his lips with mine and then I laid my head against his chest.

"The night usually brings out our worst fears."

"Yes. It does for me."

I looked up at him.

"Then let me show you what I see. Get dressed."

We both got dressed and I took him out on the balcony.

"Close your eyes and listen. Forget the Templars, your father and Lee. Let everything else fade away." I whispered.

Connor's POV

I closed my eyes and did as she said. I heard an owl, the river and her wolves. I heard crickets, but what I didn't hear was fighting. There were no shouts or gunfire. Everything was peaceful. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"You have nothing to fear at night. You are the master of your own fears, Connor. There is nothing in this world that scares me, other than losing you."

I smiled at her and looked out at the ship. I smiled and took her hand.

"Come with me."

I took her down to the ship and we climbed up the mast. Her skin glowed in the light of the full moon. She went up higher and I followed. Once at the top she smiled at me. She grabbed a rope and then swung down. I laughed a bit and smiled. I went after her but she disappeared. I heard a soft whistle and looked up. She jumped down and into my arms.

"You've always been a free spirit. Never let anything change that."

She nodded with a smile. She looked out at the water and then pulled me away. She took me to the waterfall and jumped out onto a large rock. She held out her hand to me and I followed her.

"What is it with you and the water?"

She laughed at me.

"I find it peaceful. I don't know why, I just do. Especially when the moon is reflected upon its surface. Among other things."

I looked at her.

"What other things?"

She gave me a strange smile and then pushed me. She was laughing so hard I through she might have a heart attack. I growled and she held out her hand. I took it and then smirked.

"Don't you dare…AH!"

I pulled her into the water with me. It was my turn to laugh. She smirked and splashed the water at me. I grabbed her and she put her arms around me.

"Te quiero Connor. Siempre. I love you Connor. Always."

I kissed her soft lips and she held onto me.

Esperanza's POV

He pulled me back onto the rock and I threw my arms around.

"You really don't like doing this in a bed, do you?"

I chuckled and kissed him again. He untied the front of my shirt and the leaned back so he could take it off. I ripped his shirt off and kissed his chest. He unhooked my bra (which he'd gotten better at.) and squeezed my breasts. I moaned and put my hands over his. His hands were warm and rough. He moaned softly and I raised my hips towards his. He shivered and I gently pushed him onto his back. He pulled me on top of him and pulled my lips down to his. I sat back and pulled his pants off, before slowly pulling mine off. I kissed down his chest and over every scar. When I moved back to his lips, he wrapped his arms around me and rolled me over. I smiled and his lips went to my neck.

"Oh, I love it when you do that!"

He chuckled and sucked hard. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling, for now.

Connor's POV

I knew she was too wild to stay still for long. Her hands wandered down my back and sides. I kissed down to her stomach and then remembered.

"Esperanza did you find out if you were really with child?"

She touched my face.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm not."

I was a little sad to hear that, but there was always a chance that this time it would happen.

I moved back up and stroked her cheek.

"We can try if that's what you want." I said softly.

She smiled at me.

"Well, I can't really get enough of you, so who knows. And there's no such thing as sexual protection here"

I laughed and she kissed me again. I lowered my hips to her and she moaned into my mouth. Her nails were scraping my back. I kissed the base of her throat and then pushed inside her.

"Oh god! Connor!"

I couldn't find a way to answer her. I groaned when I could go no further.

"I love this feeling. The feeling only you can give me." She said.

My wife truly did have a way with words. Her words alone could finish me off, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I kissed her to keep her from talking.

Esperanza's POV

He wasn't slow this time, and I didn't want him to be. I knew he was kissing me to shut me up. Because my words alone were enough to finish him off. I curled my tongue around his and started to move my hips. He held me tighter and started to thrust harder.

"Connor!"

He grunted and I threw my head back. The pleasure was unbelievable! I moved my lips to his neck and bit down.

"Esperanza!"

I couldn't hold on any longer. I came around him, but he kept going. He sat back, never moving from me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved back and forth. I dropped my mouth to his and knotted my fingers in his soft hair. Finally, he slammed me down and held my hips to his as he came. It seemed to go on for hours, but I wasn't complaining. I fell against his chest and he held me gently. I kissed his shoulder, his neck, his cheek and then his lips. I pulled away and he kissed my forehead. I wrapped his coat around me and put my hand over his heart.

"We'll go to New York tomorrow. It should be easy to find the funeral."

He nodded and I smiled sadly.

"I know you wanted a father. And I'm sorry that you didn't get one." I whispered.

He didn't say anything. I took his hand and squeezed. He looked at me and I smiled.

"It's almost over."

He nodded. We got dressed and then went back to the manor. I slid into bed and he joined me. His powerful arms immediately wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled.

"And I love you. Always."

He kissed my shoulder and then we both went to sleep.


	33. A Different Path

Chapter 33

A Different Path

Connor's POV

Esperanza was still in my arms when I woke up. I'd decided last night to go on my own. But I wouldn't just leave without telling her. I was going to wait until she woke up. The last time we'd gone different ways and never said anything, I almost died at my father's hand. I looked at her beautiful face. I smiled softly and stroked her hair. She was so peaceful when she slept. Unless she had one of those dreams that concluded with me getting hit in the face. The sun was coming up and she turned in my arms. She started to murmur something and she turned again. It was rather amusing to watch her sleep. I kissed her shoulder and then her forehead. I felt her lips on my chin and then on mine. I smiled and pulled away.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"I don't want it to be morning." She said softly.

I smiled and pressed my forehead to hers.

"I just want to stay in your arms. No Templars, no nothing."

"Hmm."

She put her arms around me and closed her eyes again.

"You're not going to like what I have to say." I said.

She took a deep breath and then looked at me.

"You want to go alone, don't you?"

"…yes."

She looked away from me and out the window.

"I'm going to the funeral with you. But after that…. you're right. You should do this alone. This fight with Lee, it's yours. I can't help you with him. That battle is one that started when you were a boy."

"I knew you of all people would understand."

I leaned in to kiss her put she put her finger to my lips.

"If he kills you, I will find him. I will kill him slowly and painfully. You make sure he knows that."

I gently took her hand and kissed her wrist.

"I won't fail. I will come back home. Home to you."

A tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away.

"Don't cry, Esperanza. You're strong."

She shook her head.

"My strength comes from you. From the love you have for me and I for you. That is what makes me strong."

I sighed and laid my head against her shoulder.

"If we want to get to the funeral we need to get going, amor."

I nodded and kissed her shoulder before getting up. I started to dress and she just laid there. Watching me. I smirked and knelt down by the side of the bed. She sat up a bit and kissed me. I would never get tired of kissing her soft lips. When we separated she got dressed and we left.

"Sailing or riding?"

"Sailing, it's faster."

She nodded and we went down to the Aquila.

Esperanza's POV

We set a course for New York and Connor asked Faulkner to take the helm. He went down to his cabin and I sighed.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We're going to his father's funeral."

"I thought he was a Templar?"

"He was, that's why I killed him. But he was still Connor's father. No matter if you're going to heaven or hell, everyone deserves a proper burial."

He nodded in agreement.

"At least he didn't have to kill his old man himself."

I nodded.

"I wouldn't let him."

"I told the cap'n once that his father must have balls of solid rock to make you angry. I almost felt sorry for the poor bastard."

I smirked and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to down to keep him company. Stay your course Mr. Faulkner."

"Aye."

I went down to the cabin and found him looking out the window. I closed the door quietly and took a deep breath.

"Connor?"

He turned and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I didn't really know how to answer him. I went over to him and took his hands.

"Esperanza? You're scaring me."

I shook my head and put my forehead against his chest. He didn't say anything after that. He just held me.

"I want this to be over. I just want it to be over." I said.

"Oh, Esperanza. I know, I know."

I kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes. I was scared, but I wouldn't let Connor know that. I stepped back and took my necklace. I put it in his hand.

"Take this with you."

I closed his fingers around it and he kissed me. After that he just held me.

"I know I promised to come home, but if by some small chance I don't, you need to know how much I love you."

I looked up onto his eyes.

"I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, everything. There has never been and never will be a woman like you. I could never tell you or show you how much I love you, Esperanza. You brought love and happiness into my life. Before you, my entire life was only about killing the Templars. You gave me the greatest gift in the world. Yu gave me love."

I'd never heard him say anything like this. I smiled at him and touched his face.

"Connor, you are my life, my whole world. Which is why I know you'll come back. You're the strongest man I know, you're stronger than Lee. You always have been. Sólo tú puedes realmente terminar esto. Esta tarea es tuya y la tuya solo. Así que final. End this." ( **Only you and truly end this. This task is yours and yours alone. So end it.** )

He nodded and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smelled like pine needles and autumn leaves. His body was warm and hard, protecting me as he held me at night. The feel of the man I loved.

Connor's POV

We reached New York and set out to find the funeral. She held onto my hand as we walked. When we found it, we stayed behind a piece of fence. Lee was giving a speech. I looked at Esperanza.

"This is where we say goodbye."

She smiled a bit and shook her head.

"No. Not goodbye. I'll be waiting at home."

I grabbed her and kissed her as passionately as I could. I reluctantly pulled away from her and she squeezed my hand.

"Go. End this once and for all. Then come back to me."

"I promise you I will."

I kissed her one more time before turning away.

"I love you." She said.

I turned back and smiled.

"And I love you."

She smiled and then once more, I turned away. I heard her leave and then I went forward. People started to leave when they saw me. Charles only glared. He had men waiting for me as I expected. The dragged me forward and Charles looked at me. He started threatening me.

"I'll destroy all you hold dear! I'll burn that homestead of yours to the ground! And I'll personally see to it that your beloved wife hangs by a tree while you watch!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Good luck with that. You would never be able to catch her. And if you did, you wouldn't have her for long. You'd be dead by the end of the day."

He hit me and I smirked.

Esperanza's POV

I went back to the ship. I took one last look behind me before we left.

"Si lo matas, te romperé, Lee. Te encontraré y te mataré." ( **If you kill him, I will break you, Lee. I will find you, and I will kill you.** )

"We're ready, Esperanza." Faulkner said.

I turned around and nodded.

"Then let's go."

He seemed hesitant but he nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Be careful." I whispered.

I went to his cabin and laid down on the bed.

 _"I'll be alright. I made a promise."_

I didn't answer. I held onto the blankets and closed my eyes. I'd never been as scared as I was now. Charles Lee was dangerous, probably more dangerous than Haytham. I knew Connor was a strong man, but Lee was older, with more experience. I shook my head. Connor would be alright. He was stronger and he knew things Lee didn't. Things that I'd taught him. He would kill Lee.

Connor's POV

He'd escaped me at the funeral. I had to find him again. I followed one of the men from the ship to a tavern in Boston. I sat down in front of him.

"You know why I'm here."

He started to make an excuse. And excuse I had no time for. I grabbed his wrist and bent it.

"Make a sound and you die."

"Alright! Alright! He said he was going to leave the country."

"Where did he go?"

"To catch a ferry."

"Thank you." I said.

I let him go and left. I went straight to the harbor but he saw me before I could get to him. He started to run and I tore after him. I followed him onto a boat under construction. There was a fire and he ran straight in. I wasn't going to let him get away from me again! Avoiding the flames was difficult and dangerous. Without warning, the floor beneath us collapsed. I landed on a piece of wood that went straight into my body. The pain was excruciating. Charles got up and started walking towards me.

"You fight, you resist. Why?"

I took my pistol.

"Because no one else will!"

I shot him and he fell back. More wood fell and I couldn't move, but I wasn't giving up. I would go home. I would go back to her.

Esperanza's POV

I sat on the rock that Connor and I had been on that night. I played with my necklace and prayed for him to be safe.

One night, as I was about to go home, I could sense someone behind me. I turned and saw Connor there. He had blood all over him but he was smiling at me. I started to run to him. He waded into the water until he reached me. I threw my arms around him and closed my eyes.

"He's dead. Charles Lee is dead." He said.

"I know. You wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

I looked him over and my eyes went wide.

"Dios mio! We need to get you to Dr. White. Now!"

I put my arms around him and we went to White's house.


	34. Worth a Thousand Words

Chapter 34

Worth a Thousand Words

Connor's wound was bad, but not as bad as it looked. I took him home and stayed with him as he healed.

"Charles Lee is gone. My people are safe. You're safe."

I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Yes. They're safe. We're safe. At least from Templars, the world is full of other dangers."

He smirked. I chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much Connor."

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled and pressed my forehead against his.

"We don't have to be part Washington's war anymore. It's our life and we'll decide what we do with it." I said.

He reached up and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Your hair is always so soft."

I smiled and kissed his warm lips. He sat up and put his arm around me. When we separated he smiled at me.

"I never could have done this without you. You're always so strong. You're always there. It's my turn to be strong for you."

I smiled and he pulled me to his chest.

Connor's POV

It was finally over. My fight had finally come to an end. My mother could now rest peacefully. I laid back with her in my arms and she chuckled. I smiled and she looked into my eyes.

"Your mother must have had beautiful eyes."

"She did."

"I can paint a portrait of her. I'm an artist in my spare time, it was my side job. All you have to do is describe her to me."

"You are the most wonderful person I've ever met."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Then I'll do it. Whenever you want me to."

I nodded and laid there with her in my arms.

Esperanza's POV

I knew I was dreaming. I was in Connor's village, though it seemed to be a different location.

"Ratonhnhake:ton."

I turned and saw a woman walking around. All I had to do was look at her eyes. This was Ziio. She looked directly at me. She was a beautiful woman.

"~Mother!~"

A little boy ran through me. I smiled. Connor was adorable as a little boy. Ziio knelt down in front of him with a smile. She turned her eyes to me again.

"Thank you."

I wasn't sure if she really was talking to me or not. I opened my eyes and I was back in my room. Connor was still sleeping. I smiled and moved a lock of hair from his face. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I knew what she looked like now.

Connor's POV

Esperanza was already gone when I woke up. I sat up slowly and then got out of bed.

"Esperanza?"

I heard something downstairs and she came running up. She had something blue on her cheek. I frowned.

"What are you doing, and what's on your cheek?"

She wiped it away and shook her head.

"Nope. That's a surprise. So the basement is off limits for you."

I smirked.

"I have ways of getting in there."

She chuckled.

"I know. And they're not there anymore."

I growled at her and she only laughed. She went back downstairs and I sighed with a smile. Only Esperanza would be able to keep me in this much suspense. And I wasn't going to ruin it by trying to find out what it was. She went back into the basement and I went back upstairs. I got dressed and then went outside. I stood at Achilles' grave and sighed.

"It is done, old man. Charles Lee is gone, and the Templars with him. Esperanza says that now we can have our own life, a safer life. She wants a family, I plan to give her one. I never properly thanked you for everything you did for me. You gave me a home, you taught me almost everything I know. I threw cruel words at you at times, you were always willing to forgive. I still have things I need to do in this life. But it will come time for me to join you one day, and I'll bother you again. Goodbye for now old man."

I turned away and went back inside. Esperanza was still locked away downstairs.

"Have you at least eaten?"

"Yes! Now shoo you sexy thing. I require concentration."

I smiled and laughed a bit.

Esperanza spent days down there. She always came to bed last and got up first. I was starting to get very concerned. Finally, she told me she had something to show me. She took my hands and put them over my eyes.

"No peeking." She whispered.

I chuckled and she guided me. Her hands left me and she walked away.

"Alright, you can look."

I moved my hands and my eyes widened. There she was, holding a perfect painting, of my mother. It was as though she was there in the room with us. I slowly walked forward and took the painting.

"Esperanza…it's perfect. Every detail is exact." I looked at her. "How did you do this?"

She smiled and held one side of the painting.

"I saw her in my dream one night. I saw you too, as a little boy. She looked at me and said, 'Thank you'. Although I'm not entirely sure if she was really talking to me. But I saw her and I wanted to surprise you."

I set the painting down and put my arms around her.

"No one has ever done something like this for me before. You will never know how much it means to me, and I'll never be able to tell you. Thank you so much, Esperanza." I said.

She held me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"I don't need to be thanked. I did this because I love you. And if we have kids, I want them to know what their grandmother looked like. I barely remember my mother, I was so young when she died. I've forgotten her face. I never want that to happen to you."

She pulled away and picked up the painting. She brought it into the front hall and hung it there. I put my arm around her shoulders and smiled. She leaned into me and someone knocked on the door. Esperanza went to get it. I looked at my mother again.

"I miss you, mother."

I turned away and walked to the front. It was White.

"Ah Connor, good to see you're still up and about."

I nodded and Esperanza let him in.


	35. A New Beginning

Chapter 35

A New Beginning

Esperanza's POV

Once Connor had fully healed, he wanted to go to his village. We took the horses and the wolves followed us. When we got there, the village had been abandoned.

"I don't understand."

I walked around and looked at the fire.

"They've been gone for a while."

"But why? Lee is gone. They're safe."

I went back to him.

"Would it help if I told you they were safe? That they would be for years to come?"

"How can you know that?"

"Don't you remember what I said? I originally came from the year twenty seventeen. I know that they're safe. They've just moved farther inland. They're safer there."

"And does that safety last until your time?"

"Yes."

He sighed and shook his head.

"Everything I did was for my people. For you. To protect them."

"And you did. If you hadn't been fighting, the fight would have come to them. Most of them wouldn't have survived. But they're still alive and well."

He reached for my hand and I took his.

"They'll be safe." I said.

He nodded and then walked around. I left him alone for a while. I sat down and sighed. I closed my eyes and I could still hear everyone. The kids and the adults, the dogs. I shook my head and opened my eyes when I heard Connor talking to someone. I stood up and walked towards the longhouse.

"Connor?"

I peered around the corner and saw him holding some sort of gold sphere. I walked in and he threw it. I stopped very suddenly.

"Connor?"

He turned around. He seemed a bit surprised.

"What was that?"

"Something that no one should ever have. Something that plays tricks on the mind."

I went to pick it up, but he grabbed me.

"No! Don't touch it."

I slowly nodded and he took it. He walked out to the beach and then threw it as far as he could.

"Good arm."

A very small smile came to his face.

"Let's go." He said.

I nodded and he took my hand. I took one last look around the village.

"There will always be the memories." I whispered.

He squeezed my hand and we left.

Connor's POV

On our way home, I saw a cave. It was dark but I knew that cave. The cave I'd first met her in. I smiled and pulled back on the reins. Esperanza was somewhat asleep.

"Esperanza."

She opened her eyes. She looked around and a smile slowly came to her face.

"It's been a few years, but I still remember." She said.

I got off my horse and took her off Shadow. She smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and we both stumbled into the cave. I only pulled away to light a fire. She immediately put her hands on my chest. She was practically ripping my cloths off. Then again, I was doing the same to her. I laid her on top of my robes and went for her neck. I pushed her hips against mine and I groaned.

"You're making this hard on me." I growled.

She chuckled and kissed behind my ear. I shivered and she pushed me onto my back. She pinned me down and smiled at me.

"And to think, this is where it all started." She said.

I reached up and ran my fingers through her hair. She leaned into my palm.

"It seems fitting doesn't it? That we ended up here like this?"

She nodded with a smile. She moved her hips against mine and I closed my eyes. He delicate fingers traced over my chest and abdomen. I put my hands on her hips and moved them up her side. I felt her lips on mine and I put one hand on the back of her head. I was getting harder and harder. She knew this, but she liked to tease me. Normally I would let her have her fun, but I wanted her too much. I sat straight up and looked into her eyes. She gave me that tiny smile and nodded.

Esperanza's POV

I knew what he wanted. I lifted my hips and then slowly took him inside me. He groaned as he filled me, I tangled my fingers in his soft hair. When he could go no further, he gently laid me down. He kissed me and touched me as though I were his greatest treasure. He started to move and I moaned loudly.

"Connor…."

He moaned and I started to move my hips with his. The muscles of his back moved beneath my hands. I felt one of his rough hands on my breast.

"Oh Connor, yes!"

He gently massaged the mound and then kissed down my jaw and neck. He bit my collar bone and I gasped. When he closed his mouth around my breast I arched my body. He started moving faster and harder, it was getting harder for me to keep up. I grabbed his arms and threw my head back as I came. He slammed into me one last time, holding my hips to his as he finished. The both of us were breathing hard, but smiling. He kissed me again and then laid beside me. I looked at him and then stroked his cheek.

"If I were to have a son. What would you name him?"

He seemed surprised but then he looked thoughtful.

"Achilles." He said quietly.

I smiled and nodded.

"Achilles Juventino Kenway."

He smiled and pulled me to his chest.

"And a daughter?" I asked.

"Maybe, Estela? Your sister's name."

I smiled and looked at him.

"Estela?"

He smiled at me and I laid my head on his chest.

"Estela Ziio Kenway." I said.

He hummed a response and rubbed my back. I heard one of the wolves howl outside and I smiled. I shivered a bit and he pulled me closer. He was closest to the fire. He wrapped me in his robes and kissed my shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Tu Tambien te quiero."

He kissed me softly before I fell asleep.

Connor's POV

A few of the wolves came into the cave and laid near the fire. Esperanza murmured something in her sleep and I smiled.

"Connor…"

She turned in my arms and her arm fell across my chest.

"Mi amor…te quiro…"

I'd always fallen asleep before her, I'd never heard her do this. She smiled and cuddled close to me. I ran my hand over her smooth skin. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

Esperanza's POV

Waking up naked next to Connor would never not be amazing. He lay fast asleep and I sat up. The sun was starting to come up. I turned to Connor and smiled. I traced his jaw with the tip of my finger. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. Wind blew into the cave and I pulled on my pants and shirt. I walked to the mouth of the cave and stretched out.

"Yeah I should convince him to do this at least twice a month. Maybe more if I can manage it."

"More what?"

I smiled and he put his arms around me.

"I was saying, I should convince you to come here so we can do this at last twice a month."

He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"We should get home." He said.

"Hm."

Once we'd gotten dressed, we walked out to the horses. I mounted Shadow and I took one last look at the cave. I smiled a bit before we left.

Connor's POV

Summer had passed into autumn and soon it would be winter. Things had become much easier. The painting of my mother helped a great deal. It made me feel as though she were still there with me.

I walked through the front door and she flew into my arms.

"What's all this about?"

She pulled away with a smile on her face.

"What is it?"

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She took my hand and put it over her stomach. After a few seconds, I realized what she was doing.

"Are you sure!?"

She nodded and I lifted her into the air. She laughed happily and so did I. A father. I was going to be a father.

Esperanza's POV

Winter had come once again. Connor was out hunting whilst I stayed home. I had more inspiration for a painting. There was a loud knock on the door and I went upstairs. On the other side of the door, was the last person I expected to see.

"What the hell do you want, Georgie?"

He cleared his throat.

"I'm not letting you in, if that's what you want. After everything you did to my husband, you're not welcome here."

"I suppose that's to be expected. I merely thought you and Connor would like to know that the British are retreating. His people are safe."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Why do you make me do this?"

I kicked him between the kegs and he went down.

"The only reason his people ae safe are because they've moved far away from you! Now get the hell off my land and don't come back." I snarled.

He got up and looked at me.

"Don't ever come here again. Don't ever come near Connor. Am I in any way unclear?"

"No, Mrs. Kenway. But you must know I will always be grateful to you and Connor for all you did for us. Thank you."

I nodded.

"We never needed thanks, but it is nice to know we're appreciated. Good luck, mister president. You'll know what I mean in time."

He inclined his head and I did the same. He put his hat back on and left. I watched him go and then shut the door. I sighed and leaned against the door. I looked over at the painting of Ziio. I smiled when I heard a thump upstairs. I ran up and saw Connor on the balcony. He smiled at me as he came inside.

"Were there any visitors while I was gone?"

I smirked.

"So you saw him?"

He nodded.

"I guess the war is coming to an end. And it's about goddamn time." I said.

He smiled at me and then gave me a kiss. When we separated I realized something.

"I thought you went hunting."

"I was, then I saw Washington come."

I nodded and then pushed him towards the door.

"Well get back out there mister hunter. We need food in this house."

He chuckled and I smiled at him.

"Then can I hope we might have venison for dinner?"

"If you catch it."

He smiled and I kissed him before he left.


	36. In the End

Chapter 36

In the End

Washington headed my warning and didn't come back. Lucky for him.

The baby was growing and I was starting to show. Dr. White made monthly check-ups and I was always relieved to hear that everything was fine.

Connor's POV

I'd never been so excited in all my life. And never so scared. I never really had a father. I had Achilles, but it wasn't the same. Esperanza and I hadn't had parents like most other people. At least Esperanza had her grandfather. She would say that I was 'freaking out'. Whatever that meant.

The baby was expected to be born sometime in May. We'd turned Esperanza's old room into a nursery. Lance made a cradle for us and Big Dave gave us a rattle.

Esperanza was getting bigger and soon the baby was kicking. I smiled when I felt my child kick.

I sat by the river one evening. My mind wandered to my father again.

"Well hello handsome."

I smiled and she sat down on a rock next to me.

"There was good in him, you know. Your father."

I looked at her, but she was looking at the water.

"Your mother was very special to him. I didn't like your father at all, but I believed him when he told me that Ziio was special to him. I could see it in his eyes, and you can never lie with your eyes. There was good in his heart. After all, you're his son. And you're the most amazing man I've ever known. I know Ziio must have seen something in him." She said.

I smiled a bit.

"You're an angel."

She laughed lightly.

"Then where are my wings?"

I chuckled and stood up. The wolves came walking towards us and she knelt down. Alpha gently put his paw on her stomach. She smiled and scratched him behind the ear.

"And it's your job to help protect this kid. What do you say?"

Alpha barked and so did the rest of the pack. I had to smile. I honestly felt better knowing that a wolf pack would defend my child if need be. I started to think about what Esperanza had said. She'd hated my father right until the end. The fact that she could say there was good in him meant something to me.

"I didn't hate your father until the end. In the end, I saw the good in him. It actually all makes sense now."

I looked at her in confusion.

"What makes sense?"

She looked at her hands.

"When I told him I wanted to give him another chance, he had nowhere to go. Any movement and I could kill him. I told him to be a father to you for once. Before I shot him, there was something strange in his eyes. He looked at you the same way before he ran at me. I understand now. He didn't want to kill you, but he wouldn't forsake the Templar order. It was his 'duty', to kill you. So he put himself in a situation where he wouldn't have to carry out said 'duty'. He knew without a doubt that I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. And your father was not a stupid man. He made a choice."

"What choice?"

She looked at me.

"You. As long as he was alive, he would keep trying to kill you. In a way, he gave his life so you could keep living yours. That's what I believe. That, was the good of Haytham Kenway."

I could only stare at her.

Esperanza's POV

The calendar turned to May and I could feel that it was almost time. It was going to suck having a kid without any medication though. I was _**not**_ looking forward to that. I was painting a lot more. Since I was pregnant, I couldn't exactly 'work'. I missed 'work'. Connor was constantly pampering me, and I loved it.

I woke up in the middle of the night in pain! Terrible pain!

"Connor wake up!"

He jumped up and I got out of bed.

"Dr. White's! NOW!"

He rushed me to White's and I was in for some long, hard, painful labor.


	37. Unexpected Things

Chapter 37

Unexpected Things

Connor's POV

I was made to sit outside while Esperanza brought our child into the world. She was screaming and swearing for over nine hours. I desperately wanted to be in there with her, holding her hand and helping her in any way that I could. I was pacing back and forth until finally, he opened the door. He had a smile on his face.

"Give me a few moments to get her and your sons cleaned up and then you can come in."

He closed the door and I stood there. Had he just said sons?

When I was allowed to go in, I saw Esperanza. In her arms, were not one, but two baby boys. She smiled at me and I slowly walked forward.

"Well we have a name for one of them. We need another." She said.

I sat down next to her. I remembered how she told me what my father had done in the end.

"Haytham." I whispered.

I looked at her.

"You told me that the good in him saved my life. He was my father, and he gave his life for me in a way. I want to call him Haytham."

She smiled softly and nodded.

"Achilles and Haytham Kenway." She said.

I smiled and she held Achilles out to me. I took him in my arms and smiled. He was so small and so fragile.

"Achilles." I whispered.

I held Haytham next.

"You are my unexpected one. My beautiful surprise. Make your name one worth respecting. Bring honor to this family with your brother. I know both of you will make this family proud." I said softly.

Esperanza chuckled.

"Haytham is older by twelve minutes. And he doesn't have a middle name yet."

I smiled a bit.

"Kanento:kon."

We'd both said it. I looked at her and smiled.

"It's perfect." I said.

"Perfection is overrated, but in this case I agree. Both their names are perfect, just as they are."

I put my free arm around Esperanza's shoulders and kissed her hair.

"I love you. I love you more than anything. And our sons."

"Tu Tambien te quiero mi amor." She whispered.

I loved her language. It was so unique and beautiful.

"I hope you plan to teach our sons your language."

"Well of course I do! My grandfather would never forgive me if I didn't. I just wish he could have met them."

I stroked Achilles' little head.

"He will one day. But that won't be for a very long time."

She smiled.

"Who taught you that? They sound like a genius."

I laughed.

"It was a woman who taught me that. A beautiful, powerful, courageous woman. In fact, she looked a lot like you."

She laughed and laid her head against my chest. I had the family I'd always wanted. And it was thanks to a woman who had appeared from nowhere, from another time.

Esperanza's POV

About a year after the boys were born, I had a dream. I was standing in Connor's village. No one was there.

"Hello? Hola?"

"Vasquez."

My eyes widened.

"Haytham."

I turned around and there he was.

"No offense, but I thought you'd be doing laps in a lake of fire for the devil. What're you doing here?"

"Thanking you."

Now I was confused.

"Thanking me? Sign of the apocalypse!"

He smirked.

"You gave me the opportunity to be something more than what I was. Showed me that I truly was wrong... in a way."

I smirked. Typical Haytham.

"I was quite surprised that you named your oldest son after me."

I nodded.

"Because I know that you attacked me on purpose. You knew I would kill you in a second if you made a move. I know you never would've forsaken the Templars and therefore wouldn't rest until Connor and I were dead. You told me you didn't want to kill your own son. You gave your life, for him."

"I had a feeling you might figure that out. I always said you were intelligent. And special."

I arched my brow.

"Special?"

He nodded and turned away.

"You change the people around you. You give hope to those who have none. You see the world differently."

This couldn't possibly be Haytham Kenway.

"Okay then, I'm having a hard time believing you're actually Haytham Kenway."

"You pushed me off a ship and made me swim back to port."

"Okay yeah you might be him."

He turned around.

"You shot me with an arrow, punched me causing me to fall into water, I held a gun to you when we first met, and I believe you once told me you'd take my head off and put it on a stick. Some sort of holiday decoration. Is that enough to convince you?"

I just stared at him. He sighed.

"You used to talk in my head."

I nodded.

"Yeah you're Haytham."

"Either way... thank you Esperanza."

For the first time, I actually smiled at him. He held out his hand and I took it.

"You're welcome, Haytham."

"Take care of my son and your family."

"I give you my word. And thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"If you hadn't met Ziio, Connor wouldn't be here. Before I met your son, my life had no meaning. No purpose. The day I met him was the day my life truly began. He gave me everything I never thought I could have. Love, family and so much more. Connor is the best thing you did with your life, in my opinion."

He smirked.

"I am proud of him in a way. Will you tell him that for me? Please?"

I smiled gently and nodded.

"I'll tell him. We'll meet again, Haytham, but not yet."

He nodded.

"Not yet."

I let go of his hand and he walked away. I did tell Connor what he said. The smile on his face brought great joy to my heart.

Connor's POV

Raising two boys wasn't easy, but Esperanza and I did it. The boys were inseparable and identical. They both had my eyes and their mother's hair and skin tone. Neither of them were shy, they always jumped right into things.

We did eventually have a little girl named Ziio. She was the only one with Esperanza's eyes. She wasn't shy either, she was actually more wild than her brothers. Fortunately, Esperanza and I had more experience that time around. All three of them were wonderful children. Anytime they went out exploring, the wolves were never far away. Which was also lucky due to their mistake of exploring a bear cave. Esperanza grounded them for a week for that one.

When the boys were thirteen, I taught them to hunt. Ziio didn't particularly like the hunting part, but she did like fishing. And she despised dresses! One time was all we needed to know that.

The three of them didn't fight as often as most siblings, for which Esperanza and I were very thankful. All three of our children followed in our footsteps. They too trained as assassins. Together they were lethal and I do mean lethal.

Esperanza's POV

I'd never expected my life to be this way. After I'd lost my abuelo, I thought I would be hunting Templars for the rest of my life. Then I'd ended up here and Connor found me. He gave me the life I never thought I could have. He gave me love, adventure, security and a family. If I was given an opportunity to change one thing in my life, there wouldn't be anything to change. Everything that has ever happened to me led me here….

To Ratonhnhake:ton.

To Connor.


End file.
